Silence (Clexa)
by Koala 1993
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día conoces al amor de tu vida, pero está en coma? ¿Qué pasaría si un día despiertas y no recuerdas nada?
1. Introducción

No se conocían de nada. Vivían en distintas ciudades. Y las dos son completamente diferentes.

Clarke es la peor estudiante de la Tierra. Lexa es la mejor estudiante de su Universidad.

Clarke es la capitana del mejor equipo de baloncesto juvenil del país. Lexa no sabe ni encestar a canasta.

Clarke utiliza los libros para dibujar. Lexa los lee hasta saberlos de memoria.

Clarke sale de fiesta cada noche. Lexa se queda leyendo hasta la madrugada.

Clarke odia las flores y estornuda sólo de verlas en fotos. Lexa tiene una obsesión con las flores.

Clarke está siempre rodeada de gente. Lexa está sola.

Todo cambió con un terrible accidente.

A Clarke le gusta escuchar, y a Lexa le gusta hablar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Clarke POV

\- ¡Griffin, mueve ese culo! - me gritaba la entrenadora -. ¡Que seas la mejor de la clase no te da derecho a ser la más lenta!

"¿Cómo que no? Por supuesto que sí".

No lo dije, pero a punto estuve de sacarle la lengua infantilmente cuando pasé a su lado corriendo. Cincuenta vueltas al campus universitario en pleno mediodía de mayo era una tortura humana a la que nunca me acostumbraría.

Sabía que Maddison era una persona dura de roer, y todavía más bruja como entrenadora, pero ¡venga ya! Yo era la estrella del equipo, debía mimarme un poco, ¿no?

Qué poco se valora lo que se tiene.

\- No puedo más - exclamé frenando al llegar a la cuarenta y nueve. Apenas me quedaba medio campo por recorrer, pero en ese momento sólo quería arrastrarme como una babosa en busca de agua.

\- ¡No te pares! - Raven tiró de mi brazo al pasar a mi lado -. ¿No aprecias tu vida o qué? Maddison te matará. Tienes una vida de éxito por delante, no la tires a perder por un par de metros.

\- Por delante sólo tengo medio infierno para correr - repliqué dejándome llevar, pero más que correr, estaba caminando rápido.

Raven me miró pícara y soltó una de esas risitas suyas cuando piensa en algo sucio.

\- Si ayer no hubieras "estudiado" tanto hasta tan tarde...

Sonreí con complicidad. Ella me había visto irme de la fiesta de Bellamy con Niylah. Íbamos bastante borrachas, y cuando llegamos a mi habitación, hicimos de todo menos dormir.

Terminamos la media vuelta que nos quedaba y fuimos a los vestuarios. Nos duchamos y de ahí fuimos a clase, donde dormí todo lo que no dormí de noche.

Aquella tarde teníamos que coger un avión para el partido de ese fin de semana; la final de la liga de las Universidades. Iríamos a la otra punta del país con todos los gastos pagados, y Raven, Octavia y yo no podíamos estar más entusiasmadas con el hecho de humillarlas en su ciudad.

Éramos las preferidas y yo la preferida de las preferidas. Se me consideraba una estrella en potencia del baloncesto. El partido estaba más que ganado, y sólo veíamos aquello como una oportunidad de viajar y hacer turismo.

Las clases pasaron lentas, a pesar de tirarme todas y cada una de ellas durmiendo. La fiesta de esa noche pasó rápido también, y la tenía como un recuerdo borroso que se basaba en beber, bailar y follar con Niylah al irnos. Como siempre. Todos los días era lo mismo, y aunque me gustaba, la monotonía era demasiado aburrida para mí. Por eso esperaba con ansia ese viaje, y cuando puse un pie en el avión, sentí mi corazón latir deprisa, más que cuando corría cincuenta vueltas a cuarenta grados al sol de verano.

Yo iba sentada entre Octavia y Raven, e íbamos riéndonos de cualquier tontería. Las conocía desde el instituto, y nunca nos separábamos por nada. Muchos decían que la clave del éxito de nuestro equipo era la buena relación entre todas, otros decían que ganábamos porque me tenían a mí, y otros con mal perder asumían nuestras victorias diciendo que realmente no teníamos un rival que nos lo pusiera difícil.

Todas las teorías eran ciertas.

Octavia fue la primera en poner un pie en tierra firme, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Hemos llegado, cabrones! - gritó excitada levantando los brazos.

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, mientras Raven, mareada, se agarraba a mi brazo como si fuera un salvavidas.

\- Clarke, dile a la tierra que deje de dar vueltas, por favor.

El partido fue más intenso de lo que esperaba, pero me alegré de poder esforzarme más a sabiendas de que había un observador de las ligas importantes sentado en las gradas.

Casi me reía cada vez que me intentaban quitar el balón. Yo debía ser la más pequeña de ambos equipos, y sortear a las rivales era muy divertido, porque debían agacharse y muchas se caían a mi paso.

Mujeres cayendo a mi paso, nada nuevo.

Cuando ganamos, todas vinieron a abrazarme, sabiendo que había marcado cuarenta y pico puntos de los casi ochenta que logró nuestro equipo, superior a su puntuación de cuarenta y dos.

Como capitana, fui yo la que levantó el trofeo entre los clamores de mis compañeras y el público.

Varios universitarios de la ciudad me entrevistaron para ponerlo en sus páginas web, e incluso el observador profesional se acercó para felicitarme y comentarme algo sobre una beca.

Todo iba tan bien que no parecía real, no parecía mi vida. Pero todo lo que va bien se estropea en algún momento.

El equipo entero salió a celebrar la victoria esa noche yendo a los bares más populares de la ciudad, y también los más lejanos. Bebí, bailé, y cuando decidí que ya había sido suficiente por una noche tras el cansancio acumulado, me despedí de Raven y Octavia. Se empeñaron en que me quedase, y luego en acompañarme, pero les aseguré que no pasaba nada; que estaría bien.

Anda que no estaba equivocada.

Salí y traté de recordar el camino de vuelta. Estando acostumbrada a beber, no me costó mucho, pero enfocar la vista y caminar recto era otra cosa. Por suerte, eran las cinco y media de la madrugada, y pensé que no habría demasiado tráfico.

Había llegado al cruce del hotel cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo para los coches. Un golpe de suerte. Miré a cada lado por si acaso, impaciente por llegar a mi cama, y ningún coche venía.

Así que crucé.

Ni siquiera lo vi girar la esquina, ni lo escuché pitar repetidas veces o cambiar las luces. Cuando me volteé a verlo, asustada, lo único que supe fue que el coche se me echaba encima y me golpeaba con toda su fuerza. Toda la parte derecha de mi cuerpo se vio brutalmente golpeada, y mi cabeza impactó y rompió el cristal delantero. Luego fui lanzada a unos metros del coche, y me golpeé de nuevo en todas partes.

Mi cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, y mi cuerpo ardía y pesaba más de lo normal. De repente, seguir respirando se convirtió en un reto.

Lo último que vi fue la oscuridad del cielo lleno de brillantes estrellas que pronto desaparecieron, dejándome en la oscuridad más absoluta.

Lexa POV

\- Aquí esta mi ratón de biblioteca preferido - sentí lo brazos de Costia abrazarme por la espalda mientras yo sonreía sin dejar de mirar mi apuntes de Derecho. Me dio un profundo beso en la mejilla y colocó mis gafas por encima de mi cabeza, para luego voltear mi cara y besarme mejor.

\- Llegas tarde - murmuré contra su boca, con una tímida sonrisa cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda bajo la camiseta del pijama.

Ella gruñó.

\- Siempre tan responsable - se burló levantándose bajo mi atenta mirada. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del hospital, y en su bolso sobresalía el bocadillo que le había preparado para su turno de noche -. Vaya novia; me despido de ella en plan romántico y sólo se le ocurre decirme que me largue a trabajar.

Reímos a la vez que yo me levantaba del sofá y la abrazaba por la cintura. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me miró con sus ojos almendrados brillando con cierta picardía. Estaba tentada de ceder y pedirle que se quedase un rato más, pero si hacíamos el amor querría hacerlo de nuevo, y ella tenía un turno que cubrir y yo los exámenes de junio por preparar.

\- Lexa, llevas estudiando desde enero, cada día y noche - me reprendió suspirando -. No puedes pasarte la vida metida en casa estudiando hasta que yo llegue. ¿Por qué no llamas a Ontari y sales a dar una vuelta?

Fruncí los labios. Ontari era mi compañera de clase, y podría decir que la única amiga que tenía. Yo solía decir que no iba a la Universidad a hacer amigos, sino a preparar mi futuro, pero en noches como aquellas en las que Costia se iba y me quedaba sola en casa, pensaba que quizás tenía razón. Quizás debería conocer gente nueva con la que relacionarme.

O quizás no.

Me negué. Ontari siempre me invitaba a salir de fiesta con la expectativa de que bebiese y pudiera divertirme, pero había un problema: yo no bebo. Ni fumo, ni bailo, ni hago esas cosas que hace la gente de mi edad. A lo mejor es por vergüenza, a lo mejor por falta de costumbre, pero no quiero parecerme en nada a esas chicas que se emborrachan y acaban haciendo el ridículo. El alcohol es insano y te hace hacer estupideces, así que ¿por qué beber? ¿por qué salir con gente que bebe? Terminaría cuidando de Ontari, y prefería quedarme estudiando que ser la niñera de alguien.

\- Otro día - prometí de manera escueta. Costia escrutó mi rostro en busca de algún detalle que delatase mi mentira, pero suspiró al no obtener más que una sonrisa de mi parte.

\- Como tú quieras, cielo - cedió besándome de nuevo. Se volteó antes de salir por completo de mi casa y me guiñó un ojo, divertida - ¡No te diviertas demasiado sin mí!

Sonreí.

\- Te esperaré.

Y lo hice.

Una vez leídos cinco veces mis apuntes de todo el curso, decidí desconectar un poco de los estudios.

Estaba terminando de leer el libro que Costia me había regalado por mi cumpleaños, cuando miré por quinta vez el reloj de la mesita al lado de la cama.

Suspiré preocupada.

Eran casi las seis de la madrugada y Costia debería haber llegado a las cinco. Su turno en el hospital terminaba a las cuatro y media, y normalmente venía directa a casa. Siempre me avisaba antes de decidir irse por ahí o si se retrasaba, porque sabía cuánto me preocupaba que tuviera que conducir. Los turnos de los sábados en su hospital eran agotadores y nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar. Toda precaución es poca.

Miré de nuevo el reloj cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar al lado del despertador.

De repente me tensé y un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda, como un presentimiento de algo malo. Ni siquiera tuve que cogerlo para distinguir en la pantalla el número del hospital llamando. Llamándome a mí.

\- ¿Costia? - pregunté angustiada al contestar. Confiaba en que fuera ella llamándome para pedirme perdón por no avisarme de un cambio de turno de última hora.

Pero no era Costia.

\- Lexa, soy Titus - comentó incómodo el jefe de mi novia. Suspiró de manera temblorosa, aumentando mi angustia, y luego dijo -: Costia ha tenido un accidente.

Y en ese mismo segundo, mi vida cambió por completo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Lexa POV

Llegué al hospital corriendo hasta el punto de casi tropezarme; las lágrimas no me dejaban ver bien y mis gafas no hacían nada para arreglar la mirada borrosa que hizo que me chocase con Titus nada más llegar a recepción.

\- Lexa, tranquila - fue lo primero que me dijo mientras su manos sujetaban mis hombros, impidiendo que cayese al suelo. Mis rodillas temblaban casi tanto como mis manos y mi labios.

\- ¿Dónde está? - balbuceé, insegura de querer oír la respuesta si era la que llevaba imaginando todo el camino.

\- En el quirófano - me dijo llevándome a los asientos más cercanos y obligándome a sentarme -. La están operando. Todo irá bien.

Entonces pude respirar de nuevo, y mi corazón dejó de estar en pausa. Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas mientras Titus me ofrecía agua. Bebí, limpié mis gafas en el pijama que llevaba puesto y las coloqué de nuevo. Parpadeé con miedo, mirándolo. Su cara era de preocupación extrema. Debía parecer una loca o un fantasma en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - exigí intentando que mi voz no temblase, y fracasando patéticamente.

\- Un accidente de coche - me dijo. Lo supuse, pero no estaba completamente segura. En cuanto me dijo que Costia había tenido un accidente salí corriendo, mi móvil cayendo al suelo sin importarme nada más que llegar a donde tenían a mi novia -. Una chica cruzaba por el paso de peatones, borracha. Supongo que Costia no pudo esquivarla. También la están operando, creo que tenía la pierna derecha rota, tres costillas, el brazo dislocado y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza. Estaba inconsciente y no reaccionaba, pero tenía pulso. Tuvieron que ponerle oxígeno; al parecer no respiraba bien. Se ha llevado la peor parte.

Lo sentí. Quería sentirlo por ella, porque sus golpes dolían sólo de oírlos, pero no pude evitar sentir rencor; Costia estaba en el quirófano siendo operada de urgencia porque esa chica se cruzó en su camino. La quiero a ella, no me importan los demás, y si solo puede salir una con vida, debe ser Costia.

Rompí a llorar con el corazón en un puño. No era capaz de imaginarme a Costia herida. Prefiero sufrir yo, preferiría estar yo en ese quirófano.

\- Se va a poner bien - me aseguró Titus -. Indra la está operando.

Negué con la cabeza porque no quería oír nada más; sólo la voz de Costia.

Las horas pasaban hasta que prácticamente me caía del cansancio, y todo lo que había estudiado esa noche se me había olvidado al momento. Mi esperanza caía conmigo, porque nadie salía a decirme que, al menos, Costia seguía viva.

Vi a Titus hablar en voz baja con Gustus, un compañero suyo. Había salido del quirófano con la bata manchada de sangre, y me negaba a aceptar que esa sangre fuera de Costia. Comencé a llorar de nuevo, llamando la atención de Titus, que enseguida asintió a lo que decía Gustus y volvió a mi lado.

\- Costia está bien, Lexa, tranquila - me aseguró abrazándome. Lloré más fuerte, pero esa vez de alivio. En mi cabeza sólo se repetían las tres primeras palabras. Costia está bien. Ella está viva. No me ha dejado. Costia está bien.

Pero Titus parecía tenso, y eso me preocupaba de nuevo. Me aparté y sequé mis lágrimas para mirarlo. Su mirada parecía desolada, como si acabase de ver a un pobre animal indefenso morir en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Titus?

Suspiró pesadamente.

\- La otra chica no ha tenido tanta suerte.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido antes de subir a la garganta, y sentí arcadas.

\- ¿Ella ha...? - ni siquiera pude contemplar la idea de que la chica a la que Costia había atropellado hubiera muerto. No quería pensar que había muerto, porque sería un trauma terrible para Costia y una vida arrancada de una persona de manera dolorosa.

Titus sólo negó con la cabeza, como si me dijera que no me preocupase, que pensara en Costia y en que ella continuaba bien, viva, conmigo. Así que aparté de mi mente cualquier imagen de Costia atropellando a una chica sin rostro que luego moriría en un frío quirófano.

Entonces me di cuenta de que sólo estaba yo en la sala de espera. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Y la familia de la otra chica? ¿no habían llegado, no iban a venir? Eso fue injustamente desolador. Yo sabía lo que significaba estar sin familia, pero si algo me pasase, al menos Costia estaría esperando, como yo estaba esperando por ella.

Fue quince minutos después cuando dos chicas de mi edad y una mujer rubia entraron por la puerta. La chicas iban visiblemente borrachas y abatidas, angustiadas. La mujer tenía un gesto preocupado demasiado poco maternal como para tratarse de la madre de la chica atropellada, así que supuse que eran amigas y quizás alguna era la hija de la mujer.

\- ¿Clarke Griffin, por favor? - preguntó la mujer rápidamente hacia Niko, el recepcionista -. Nos acaban de llamar porque ha tenido un accidente. Soy su profesora.

Me encogí de pena en el asiento al ver a Niko contestarles que continuaba en quirófano, mientras la chica de piel morena y rasgos castaños se echaba a llorar sobre el hombro de la morena de ojos verdes como poco antes lo había hecho yo con Titus por Costia.

Vi a la de ojos claros arrastrar a la otra hasta los asientos que había frente a mí, mientras la mujer rubia iba a buscar algo a una máquina expendedora.

Las chicas balbuceaban de manera ininteligible entre sollozos ahogados que me daban ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Yo sabía que Costia estaba bien; estaba estable y la tendrían en observación durante la noche, y mañana podría ir a verla.

Pero no se sabía nada de la otra chica. El pensamiento de que seguía sin ver a ningún familiar me estaba carcomiendo, y pensé que quizás debería acercarme a las dos chicas. Al fin y al cabo, su amiga y Costia eran quienes nos habían juntado allí, y parecía injusto que yo me quedase aislada en mi burbuja de tranquilidad ante la seguridad de mi novia mientras ellas se deshacían entre lamentos por su amiga.

Me acerqué retorciendo mis manos, nerviosa e incómoda.

\- Hola - saludé con cautela cuando la de ojos verdes me miró como si estuviera molestando. De repente me quedé en blanco -. ¿Habéis preguntado por una chica a la que han atropellado?

La chica latina alzó la vista para mirarme, confusa.

\- ¿Conoces a Clarke? - dudó mirándome como si tratase de reconocerme.

Negué con la cabeza, más incómoda.

\- No, yo no la conozco - respondí mordiendo mi labio. La mujer rubia ahora estaba a mi lado, con gesto duro, pero su mirada brillaba preocupada -. Yo... Estoy aquí porque... Sólo quería saber si podía hacer algo por vosotras. Yo no...

Me callé de nuevo, sintiéndome estúpida y ridícula bajo sus escrutinios. Entonces la chica latina pareció entrar en cólera, y se lanzó sobre mí mientras la otra chica y la mujer la sujetaban y me alejaban de ella, que gritaba todo tipo de insultos.

\- ¡Basta, Raven! - gritaba la de ojos verdes abrazando a su amiga por la cintura. Ésta aún trataba de alcanzarme para golpearme.

\- ¡Ha sido ella! - rugió furiosa - ¡La otra chica! ¡Está con ella, ha sido por su culpa!

\- ¡No ha sido culpa de nadie! - la contuvo su amiga. Eso la hizo revolverse más.

\- ¡Suétame, Octavia! - exigió entre lágrimas de ira e impotencia -. Es Clarke, joder.

La mujer rubia dejó de sujetarme para acercarse a la tal Raven y decirle algo que no pude oír mientras las miraba en shock, sintiéndome aún peor que antes.

Decidí alejarme de ellas todo lo posible y mantenerme tranquila, a la espera de que Titus me informase de algún posible cambio.

Lo vi salir y acercarse a las tres mujeres. Conocía sus expresiones, y la que llevaba no era nada alentadora. Mi pecho se apretó y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo negar con la cabeza y explicar algo que no podía oír, mientras la chica morena, Raven, rompía a llorar hasta el punto de que la de ojos claros, Octavia, tuvo que sujetarla, a pesar de llorar con ella. La mujer rubia se llevó las manos a la cara, y me pareció ver sus hombros sacudirse mientras Titus se alejaba de nuevo.

Deseaba acercarme y preguntarles qué le había ocurrido a su amiga, pero en realidad no quería saberlo; no quería saber si había muerto. Vivir con la duda pesaría menos que aceptar que Costia había acabado, accidentalmente, con la vida de otra chica.

Viendo a sus amigas llorar desconsoladas pude imaginarme a mí llorando por Costia, y me sentí todavía peor.

Acabé sentada en otra zona del primer piso mientras me deshacía en lágrimas contradictorias; unas de alivio, y otras de pena.

Me quedé a dormir en el hospital sin hacer caso de las quejas de Titus, quien me aseguraba que Costia estaría bien y que debía irme a descansar. Pero no podía dejarla allí sola.

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cuello y espalda, pero no se comparaba con el vacío desgarrador de mi pecho al comprobar que las otras tres mujeres se habían marchado. Resistí el impulso de ir a preguntarle a Niko si sabía algo, pero no lo hice y esperé hasta las once, cuando Titus vino a avisarme de que podía ir a ver a Costia. Sólo serían diez minutos, pero eran suficientes en aquel momento. Solamente necesitaba verla y besarla de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta al verla dormida ya a través del cristal de la habitación, y me acerqué hasta coger su mano y entrelazarla con la mía. Acaricié su cara y besé su frente. Mi vista volvió a nublarse, y mis ojos dolían sólo de ver sus hematomas y su brazo escayolado.

Suspiré deseando que despertase, pero sabía que estaba sedada y debería conformarme con darle un casto beso y susurrarle cuánto la quería, sin tener respuesta. Todavía. Ella vivía, y podría decírmelo pronto otra vez.

De nuevo pensé en la otra chica, a pesar de tratar de ignorar la angustiosa duda sobre su estado. Titus dijo que se había llevado la peor parte, y si había muerto, sólo rezaba porque no hubiera sufrido demasiado, a pesar de sus heridas.

\- Te quiero, mi amor - besé de nuevo los labios de Costia y miré fijamente su rostro. Sonreí con cariño. Estaba tan tranquila que no parecía que hubiera estado al borde de la muerte la anterior noche.

Salí de su habitación decidida a ir a casa y cambiarme para volver. No pensaba ir a clase hasta que Costia saliera del hospital aunque me tirase la semana entera sin ir, y debía llamar a Ontari para avisarla. Ella probablemente estaría con resaca, pero supuse que querría saberlo.

Iba caminando tan ensimismada en mis sentimientos que no me di cuenta de que me había perdido hasta que vi el cambio de color de las paredes de los pasillos. Miré hacia todos lados hasta que vi un cartel que ponía: UVI, Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Me puse nerviosa al entender que estaba en un lugar donde no podía entrar sin permiso, y comencé a andar hacia la salida cuando pasé frente a una habitación con la puerta abierta. Era la única habitación con la puerta abierta, y eso atrapó mi atención.

Avancé con pasos titubeantes hasta la puerta, y pude verla: una chica rubia.

Estaba tumbada, vendada, escayolada y enchufada a tres máquinas. Tenía un mechón rubio cayendo por su cara, y pensé en lo mucho que yo odiaba que el pelo molestase en la cara. Mis pies cobraron vida propia cuando entré para acercarme a ella. Aparté el mechón rubio y lo coloqué tras su oreja con miedo a despertarla. Pensaría que estaba loca al encontrarse a una desconocida dentro de una habitación donde sólo podía entrar con consentimiento.

La pude ver mejor, y por un segundo, me quitó el aliento. Era preciosa, y estaba tan pálida que parecía un ángel. De no ser por la máquina que mostraba su pulso constante y tranquilo, hubiera pensado que estaba muerta. Su tez era blanca, y la piel suave y tersa. Sus labios estaban tapados por la máquina y la boquilla del oxígeno, pero eran finos. Quedé mirando con curiosidad el pequeño lunar que parecía tener sobre el labio superior. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus pestañas largas eran envidiables. Sus cejas era claras y cuidadas.

Era preciosa, incluso con todos los rasguños y parches que tenía en las las mejillas. Una venda cubría y rodeaba su cabeza. También había un vendaje más grande en su clavícula.

Debía tener mi edad, y verla tan frágil y vulnerable me dolió, a pesar de que probablemente sólo estaba dormida o inconsciente. Ella debería estar fuera de este lugar, con sus amigos y familia, o estudiando. Viviendo. Como yo, como Costia.

De nuevo pensé en la chica atropellada, y un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda. Miré con más atención sus heridas. El lado derecho de su cuerpo parecía destrozado.

\- Lexa, ¿qué haces aquí? - la voz de Titus a mi espalda me hizo ahogar un grito y voltearme asustada. Su expresión parecía incómoda y recelosa mientras su vista iba de la chica rubia a mí.

\- Venía de ver a Costia y me perdí; acabé aquí - le dirigí un rápido vistazo a la chica, que no se inmutaba de nada, gracias a Dios, porque sería patético -. La vi desde fuera y... Sólo quería ver si estaba bien.

Obviamente no estaba bien, pero parecía la excusa más normal. Decir que había entrado a la habitación de una desconocida gravemente herida para peinarla y así descansara más a gusto sonaba ridículo, incluso si era la verdad.

\- Deberías salir - dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara, mientras miraba de nuevo a la chica con expresión triste.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - señalé a la chica, que realmente debía estar en un sueño muy profundo.

Titus frunció los labios, todavía con la puerta abierta. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba profundamente triste y decepcionada

\- Está en coma - respondió apretando la mandíbula -. No pudimos hacer nada cuando llegó, herida e inconsciente.

Abrí la boca un par de veces, sorprendida y apenada. Coma. Esa chica joven y preciosa estaba en coma. Estaba viviendo en un sueño permanente. Esa chica joven y preciosa no debería estar en coma.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Titus me miró frunciendo el ceño, como si esperase que yo ya lo supiera y tener que decírmelo hiciese todo más incómodo de lo que era.

\- Un accidente de coche - me dijo lentamente. Mi respiración se volvió pesada, como si el aire fuera tóxico.

\- ¿Quién es? - no pude evitar preguntar antes de salir mientras él cerraba al fin la puerta y yo observaba a la chica a través de la ventana del pasillo.

Se sentía necesario saberlo, confirmarlo, porque en realidad ya lo sabía. El nombre se repitió constantemente en mi cabeza, junto con el llanto de aquellas tres mujeres mezclado con el mío propio, y la voz de Titus se hizo eco de mi pensamiento.

\- Clarke Griffin.


	4. Capítulo 3

Clarke POV

Hay tres tipos de personas: las que van por la rama de letras, las que van por una carrera de ciencias y las que van corriendo a la cama.

Soy del tercer tipo, obviamente, y en aquel momento más que nunca, aunque no por gusto esta vez. No estaba por gusto tirada en aquella cama, y tampoco lo estaba ayer, ni antes de ayer, ni todos los días que debo llevar en coma.

Estar en coma era jodidamente aburrido y agobiante.

Lloraría de la impotencia si pudiera, pero no podía. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, y si antes amaba no hacer nada, ahora lo odiaba.

Siete días habían pasado, o al menos eso creía, porque no tenía la certeza de cuándo era qué hora y menos cuando me dormía y despertaba más tarde sin un reloj que poder mirar y un calendario que controlar. Ni siquiera sabía si continuaba siendo de día o de noche.

Al principio intentaba contar los días, pero preferí perder la cuenta cuando los números pasaron a ser de dos cifras. Decidí que no quería saber cuándo a esas dos cifras se les sumaría otra más, y simplemente esperar. La verdad es que quise dejar de contar como si eso significara no estar más días en coma. Pero el tiempo seguía pasando igual, yo seguía sin contar y continuaba en coma. Nada cambió, nada iba a cambiar. Ahora todo era igual siempre, y estaba desesperada por un cambio.

Lo mejor era estar dormida, porque cuando dormía no pensaba, pero estar en coma no implica dormir las veinticuatro horas del día. Cuando me despertaba, el dolor era insoportable, y no poder llorar, quejarme o gritarle a alguien que aumentara el sedante era todavía más insoportable.

Fui asumiendo la realidad poco a poco, y tras acostumbrarme, ya podía adivinar más o menos qué hora era según lo que hablaban los médicos o Raven y Octavia cuando venían a verme. También sabía cuándo era de noche, porque todo estaba en silencio a pesar de las máquinas a las que me tenían enchufada.

Mis amigas habian decidido quedarse un tiempo en el hotel donde el equipo se alojó para esperar a que despertase, y mi madre y mi padre habían venido también. Si había algo peor que no poder levantarme y estirar las piernas o no poder comer un buen Donut, era escuchar a mi familia y a mis amigas llorar mientras me visitaban. Me sentía culpable e impotente.

Me trasladaron de planta al cuarto día, cuando estuvieron seguros de que no corría ningún riesgo. Todo lo que podía hacer era recuperarme con el tiempo. Eso y despertar. Pero lo había intentado, y no parecía algo para lo que mi cuerpo estuviera listo. Traté de moverme, de hablar, de abrir los ojos, pero ninguna articulación reaccionaba. Al menos podía oír, pero no me gustaba lo que oía. No me gustaba escuchar a mis seres queridos llorar por mí e imaginarlos sentados a mi lado, quizás acariciando mi mano o mi cabeza, mientras yo no podía consolarlos y asegurarles que podía oirlos y que lamentaba hacerlos sufrir.

El no poder trasladarme de hospital a mi ciudad natal había sido un gran quebradero de cabeza para mis padres según lo que les pude escuchar hablar cuando no caía inconsciente al pozo oscuro que ahora era mi vida. Los médicos les habían dicho que era más seguro que permaneciera en la habitación donde me tenían ya estabilizada, asegurando que no tardaría demasiado en despertar. Pero, tardase el tiempo que tardase, la realidad era que estaba en la otra punta del país, separada de mi ciudad, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida. Ellos no podían coger y mudarse simplemente a la espera de que yo abriera los ojos y pudiera retomar mi vida normal. Tampoco podían estar visitándome con mucha frecuencia por los gastos que eso supondría, y porque era bastante estúpido estar tirando dinero y tiempo a la espera de algo que no sabrían cuándo llegaría. No sabían cuándo despertaría o cuánto tardaría en recuperarme tras hacerlo. Ellos no podían vivir pendientes de mí, y yo deseaba poder hablar para decírselo.

Pero si había algo que me moría por poder preguntarle el doctor, Titus, era si el golpe en la cabeza había sido muy grave.

Reconocía la voces y tenía recuerdos asociados a cada persona, pero cuando intentaba rememorar algo de mi infancia o el día en que conocí a mis amigas de toda la vida, había un vacío inquietante y desesperante. No podía recordar con claridad mis cumpleaños anteriores a los trece años; ni siquiera sabía si los había celebrado. La duda de no saber cuándo algo era un recuerdo borroso o algo soñado en mi estado de inconsciencia era lo peor. Tenía dudas de mi vida y no podía resolverlas.

La puerta se abrió, y si pudiera sobresaltarme por el susto, lo habría hecho. Las voces de Raven y Octavia llenaban la habitación, y nunca antes me había parado tanto a admirar y calificar con adjetivos las voces como desde que estaba en coma. Bueno, tampoco podía durar mucho más tiempo así, ¿no?

\- Ella estaría encantada - dijo Raven con un tono triste que me hundió el pecho, porque casi podía visualizarla forzando una sonrisa al mirarme como si realmente pudiera verla o fuera a despertar en cualquier momento y quisiera asegurarse de que lo primero que veía era su sonrisa contagiosa.

\- ¿Quién no? - suspiró Octavia -. Dios, seguramente se pondría a saltar y nos obligaría a ir de copas a la noche, incluso siendo lunes.

Era lunes, vaya. Incluso siendo todos los días iguales, que fuera lunes añadía la típica sensación de bajón al saber que tenías toda una larga semana por delante. Odiaba los lunes incluso cuando no tenía nada que hacer, nada que pudiera hacer.

\- El observador pareció bastante comprensivo y triste cuando se lo explicamos - murmuró Raven más cerca de mí, a lo mejor acariciando mi mano para sentirse conectada a mí o que yo me sintiera conectada a ella -. Clarke merecía esa beca más que nadie. Es injusto.

\- Todo es injusto - coincidió Octavia con enfado, y sabía que ese enfado era con la vida en general, con la injusticia de la vida, con la injusticia de que yo estuviera postrada en una cama por tiempo indefinido.

Querer llorar sin poder hacerlo iba a volverme loca. Recordé vagamente al observador y su sonrisa al asegurarme que me llamaría. De haber estado despierta, habría esperado esa llamada con el móvil en la mano día y noche. Probablemente mi madre o Raven la habían contestado por mí para contarle al observador mi estado. Adiós beca, adiós vida. Adiós todo. Odiaba al mundo entero, definitivamente. Pero sobretodo, odiaba a la persona que me había dejado en ese estado, y por primera vez, incluso con lo furiosa que me sentí al escuchar que había salido con vida y poco herida mientras yo quedaba en coma, le deseé el mal. Ella estaría en ese mismo hospital, pero despierta, recuperándose rodeada de sus seres queridos, pudiendo hablarles, verlos, sentirlos, mientras mi situación era la contraria.

Odiaba a esa persona con toda mi alma.

Toda mi vida se había arruinado por su culpa, yo me había arruinado por su culpa; ella me había arruinado. Y ella probablemente ni siquiera sabría quién era yo, ni cómo me llamaba, ni cómo me había dejado. Quería que lo supiera, que Titus o algún médico se lo dijera, que se sintiera culpable y miserable el resto de su vida, como yo me sentía.

\- ¿Está bien? - escuché a Raven preguntar claramente preocupada, a la vez que oía los pitidos de mis constantes vitales aumentar de velocidad.

"No, Raven, no estoy bien. Necesito golpear a esa perra y recuperar mi vida".

\- Voy a llamar a un médico - la tranquilizó Octavia. "¡No! Estoy bien, sólo furiosa. Por favor, no la llames. No necesito un médico, necesito despertar". Pero Octavia no podía oírme suplicando. La escuché volver con una mujer con voz de pito hablando sobre aumentar mi tranquilizante.

"¡No quiero dormir, silbato humano, quiero escuchar a mis amigas y poder hablar con ellas!".

\- Estará bien - les aseguró, su voz sonando demasiado cerca de mí. Todo comenzó a volverse pesado y más oscuro que antes, y me sentí impotente al reconocer el sueño venciéndome.

Las palabras de mis amigas dejaron de ser tan claras como los pitidos de las máquinas, y pronto me sumí en un profundo sueño.

Desperté a las ¿siete, ocho, nueve de la noche? Bueno, no sabía a qué hora, pero me gustaba imaginar que adivinaba cuántas habían pasado, como si realmente tuviera conciencia del tiempo fuera de aquella habitación.

Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio. Aburrido. Me pregunté dónde estaban Raven y Octavia, y si mi madre ya habría venido a verme como parecía hacer cada tarde, incluso cuando yo dormía. Mi respiración se sintió más pesada y entrecortada, si eso era posible estando en coma, cuando la ya familiar sensación de agobio ante el peso de la realidad de mi estado me golpeó, como cada vez que despertaba y comprobaba que no podía moverme ni hacer nada, que era inútil.

Quise gritar y pedir ayuda cuando mi mente pareció jugar conmigo y mis recuerdos, confundiendo todo y haciéndome sentir perdida y sola.

Entonces escuché el inconfundible ruido de la puerta abrirse. Supe al momento que no se trataba de mis amigas o mi familia, porque ahora prestaba más atención a los olores, al sonido de las pisadas al andar e incluso a la manera de respirar, y no asociaba la fragancia a clorofila a nadie, ni siquiera a los médicos que me revisaban cada tantas horas.

\- Deberías tranquilizarte - susurró una voz dulce a mi derecha. Sentí mi corazón detenerse un segundo antes de volver a la vida. Deseé poder abrir los ojos y mirar a la chica de la voz tranquila y reconfortante que me había hablado. Me había hablado a mí, como si yo pudiera contestarle, como si entendiera que estar en coma no implicaba no enterarme de nada. Deseaba verle la cara y preguntarle quién era y qué hacía en mi habitación, pero desearlo era tan inútil como imaginarlo, porque mi realidad era otra ahora, donde algo tan simple como querer ver a alguien se convertía en algo imposible -. No estés nerviosa. Estás bien, estás a salvo.

"Nada está bien", quise espetarle. ¿No me veía o qué? ¿qué estaba bien para ella? Porque para mí nada estaba bien ni lo estaría hasta despertar.

Su voz aterciopelada sonó de nuevo.

\- Bueno, no sé siquiera si puedes oírme - explicó de manera tímida, como si yo estuviera mirándola con una ceja alzada ante la tontería de que le hablase a alguien inconsciente -. Sé que te llamas Clarke y que estás en coma. Titus dijo que quizás podías oír, y seguramente te preguntarás quién es la loca que le habla a alguien en coma - rió de manera graciosa, y quise reír con ella y relajarme en su risa como en el colchón de plumas más cómodo del mundo -. Pero no estoy loca, eh. Es sólo... - dudó dejando un silencio tan intenso que temí que se hubiera esfumado o todo fuera producto de mi imaginación, hasta que habló de nuevo con un tono más nervioso -: Mi novia está en esta planta. Vengo todos los días a verla, y tu habitación está de camino. Suena como si fuera una acosadora, pero te aseguro que no lo soy. Me estaba yendo cuando vi tus pulsaciones bastante alteradas a través de la ventana y pensé que necesitabas algo - hablaba rápidamente, e imaginaba a una chica de mi edad gesticulando de manera nerviosa mientras trataba de explicarme que no era una cotilla -. Luego me dije que era algo estúpido, porque supongo que estando en coma no puedes decir qué necesitas, y no creo que tengas telepatía; yo tampoco, así que me siento bastante idiota ahora mismo -. Estaba segura de que mis pulsaciones habían disminuido tranquilizadas mientras ella hacía su entretenido monólogo -. Si estás escuchando, quiero que sepas que no estoy loca, de verdad, y que siento mucho lo tuyo. Debe ser horrible estar en coma, aunque no lo sé, pero es bastante absurdo pensar que puede tener algo de bueno. Estoy hablando demasiado y a lo mejor sólo quieres que me calle, porque mi novia siempre me dice que cuando hablo no paro. No tengo muchas personas para hablar, así que a veces me pongo un poco pesada - Su voz cambió de tono y supe que estaba sonriendo pero a modo de disculpa, quizás un poco avergonzada -. Lo siento, probablemente te esté molestando, aunque ahora pareces más tranquila. No sé si sólo estabas teniendo un pesadilla y te acabo de despertar o si de verdad me estás escuchando, pero me gustaría pensar que te he ayudado incluso cuando no puedes decirme cómo ayudarte.

"Sí, es bastante absurdo que pienses eso y estés hablando con una chica tirada en una cama, pero agradezco que te hayas parado a entrar y soltar cosas por la boca; has conseguido que olvide lo desgraciada que soy y piense en lo boba que estarás pareciéndole tú a las médicas hablando con alguien dormida. No me gusta dar pena, pero es algo inevitable ahora mismo. Aún así, agradezco tu compasión y tu boca parlanchina".

\- Seguro que estás más aburrida que una ostra aquí - murmuró apenada, y un deje de culpabilidad tiñó su voz, confundiéndome -. Mi novia al menos puede hablar y jugamos a clásicos a los que sólo se juega cuando estás desesperado por un poco de entretenimiento. Soy bastante mala, seguro que me ganarías.

"No estoy segura. Hablas más que una vieja de pueblo, y aunque no te conozco suenas como una buenaza que seguramente se deja ganar para hacer sentir bien a su novia". De repente, sentí cierta envidia. Me gustaría poder jugar con la chica de la voz preciosa a juegos antiguos para poder dejarla ganar y hacerla sentir bien.

\- Creo que debería irme - suspiró un poco más lejos. "No, no te vayas. Es divertido escucharte hablar, me está gustando oírte" -. Puede que quieras dormir y te esté molestando. Te preguntaría si te gustaría que mañana volviera, porque creo que te quedas sola cuando tus amigas se van cerca de las siete, y podría venir a verte después de visitar a mi novia, pero no puedes contestarme, lo cual debe ser agobiante sea cual sea tu respuesta. No creo que a tus amigas les hiciera gracia ver a una desconocida hablando con su amiga en coma; quizás pensarían que quiero aprovecharme de ti o algo - reí internamente imaginando las caras de Raven y Octavia -, pero creo que debes aburrirte bastante hasta que te duermas; yo me aburriría. Estoy siendo bastante hipócrita creyendo que tú te sientes como yo me sentiría en tu lugar, pero me gustaría pensar que es así para saber cómo hacer que te sientas mejor, o al menos no tan sola.

"Estoy segura de que ni siquiera estando en coma serías capaz de dejar de hablar, y supongo que debes sentirte bastante sola para hablar con una desconocida que no puede contestarte; quizás me hablas porque no puedo mandarte a paseo, a pesar de que no quiero porque me gusta tu voz y pareces buena persona. Estoy despierta y me has caído bien, y seguramente mañana desearé decirles a Raven y Octavia que pueden marcharse tranquilas porque esperaré que vengas, y si no lo haces no te culparía porque no nos conocemos, pero esta "conversación" ha sido lo mejor del día, y no me importaría que se repitiera y poder conocerte".

\- Voy a marcharme - repitió alejándose, y cada paso se escuchaba como un candado cerrando la puerta que me encerraba en mi oscuridad de nuevo. Quise llorar, otra vez. Me estaba convirtiendo en una llorona; otra cosa que no le perdonaría a la causante de mi estado -. Mañana volveré a eso de las ocho. Son las ocho ahora, espero que sea buena hora para ti. Me ha gustado este rato, porque me sentía bastante demente cuando sólo miraba por la ventana cuando me marchaba - oí la puerta abrirse y la voz de la chica sonar más lejana.

"¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? Sólo hasta que me duerma. No me gusta quedarme sola en la habitación, me siento aún más sola que en mi cabeza. Es aburrido hablar conmigo misma, y seguro que tú piensas igual ahora, pero esto ha sido lo más cercano a una conversación que he tenido desde que no puedo hablar. Me has hecho sentir bien hablándome teniendo en cuenta que quizás podía oírte, porque todo lo que los demás hacen es hablar entre ellos o solos, como si realmente yo no existiera o nunca pudiera oírlos, y querer hacerme notar es peor que querer contestarte sin poder hacerlo".

\- Que duermas bien - dudó un momento de si su despedida era la adecuada -. Me llamo Lexa. Creo que esto será más normal si lo sabes, sobretodo porque yo sé tu nombre. Espero que eso no te incomode. Es un nombre muy bonito - "El tuyo también, Lexa" -. Bueno, hasta mañana, Clarke.

"Hasta mañana a las ocho. Gracias por entrar a mi habitación".

La puerta se cerró. Era la primera noche desde que estaba en coma que no escucha las máquinas pitando o los ruidos exteriores, porque todo lo que escuché esa noche fue la dulce voz de Lexa repitiendo mi nombre, una y otra vez hasta quedarme dormida.


	5. Capítulo 4

Lexa POV

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede a dormir? - le pregunté a Costia por quinta vez, porque estaba segura de que terminaría cediendo si insistía lo suficiente -. Puedo dormir en ese diminuto sillón de piel que parece tan cómodo - sugerí señalando el asiento donde estaba sentada antes de subir a la cama para despedir a Costia con un beso sin que ella tuviera que levantarse.

Costia rió acariciando mi mano con cariño.

\- No, cielo - repitió ella también, haciéndome sonreír por la broma -, no es necesario. Estaré bien. Las enfermeras son guapas y encantadoras.

La miré alzando una ceja, ampliando su sonrisa al detectar mis celos. Rió de nuevo, negando con la cabeza y estirándose un poco para besarme. Suspiré contra sus labios y sentí la tristeza cubrirme ante la idea de marcharme.

Debían ser más de las siete de la tarde, y aunque estaba nerviosa y me apetecía ver a Clarke, preferiría que Costia aceptara que me quedase una noche con ella. Como estuve un par de días seguidos sin irme y las enfermeras me vieron mala cara, decidió prohibírmelo, y no quería que ella se cabreara estando débil todavía.

\- Pórtate bien - murmuré contra su boca al besarla de nuevo. Costia me dio su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora y salí de la habitación mirando mi móvil.

Esperé a que una mujer castaña que se parecía a Clarke, que de inmediato identifiqué como su madre, acompañada de sus dos amigas, salieran de su habitación. Me sentía más acosadora que cuando me quedaba mirándola a través del cristal, tentada pero asustada de entrar.

Dejé cinco minutos de margen, y otros cinco limitándome a verla de nuevo desde la distancia. Se veía relajada, a diferencia de la vez que mi conciencia me obligó a entrar a su habitación. Me pregunté si estaría dormida, pero el misterio de la respuesta no tenía que limitar mis acciones, porque era una duda que siempre tendría con alguien en coma.

No saber si podía oírme justo cuando le hablaba también era incómodo, sobretodo si ella, por algún casual, despertase en mitad de la conversación que yo mantendría con una persona inconsciente. A veces deseaba que pudiera escuchar, y otras que no.

Me gustaría que escuchase lo que le decía si eso le agradaba, pero me condicionaba el hecho de creer que a lo mejor ella deseaba que cerrara el pico. No conocía de nada a Clarke Griffin, y no sabía qué tipo de conversación le gustaría que le diera, porque ya que ella no podía contestar, lo mínimo era que lo que yo decía fuera de su agrado.

Así que investigué un poco asegurándome a mí misma que era por una buena causa. Aún así, me sentí un poco desubicada espiando a una desconocida.

\- Hola - saludé forzando un tono seguro y alegre, que inmediatamente me abandonó, dejando paso a uno más titubeante -. No sé si decir buenos días o buenas noches, porque es de día y siendo verano todavía hay luz, pero las enfermeras no piensan igual. A Costia ya le llevaron la cena que, por cierto, está asquerosa. Me alegra que no tengas que comerla - al momento me di una patada mental por la manera en que aquello había sonado -. Oh, Dios, lo siento. Eso ha sido un poco bocazas por mi parte.

Me senté en el sillón de piel que había en una esquina y lo arrastré como pude lo más cerca posible de su cama. Tardé un poco en recuperar la voz, de repente insegura sobre si la proximidad que, inconscientemente había dejado entre las dos, era adecuada. Luego pensé que eso daba igual, porque ella no podía verme. Quizás podía olerme, y definitivamente me oiría muy cerca.

La miré con atención, queriendo detectar algún signo de mejora en su rostro de porcelana. Todavía llevaba bendajes, pero se los habían cambiado. Algunas heridas más superficiales habían abandonado el color rojizo o incluso morado de los días anteriores, pero todavía tenían mala pinta, y dolían sólo de verlas. Quise saber si, a pesar de estar en coma, ella podía sentir, si conservaba el sentido del tacto y si aquellas heridas le dolían tanto como deberían. El pensamiento de que quizás querría gritar para quejarse sin poder hacerlo me deprimió, y la empatía me arrolló de nuevo.

Quise abrazarme a mí misma, y quise abrazarla a ella.

Entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos en silencio y debía estar quedando como una idiota escrutando a la pobre chica.

Carraspeé con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

\- He pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría estar un poco informada del día a día, porque estar inmóvil y no poder saber en qué día vives debe ser terriblemente desesperante - murmuré sacando de nuevo mi móvil y una hoja de entre los apuntes de mi carrera que había llevado para estudiar aquella tarde mientras visitaba a Costia -. Probablemente te incomode, pero como no te conozco, he entrado en tu perfil de Facebook para ver tus gustos y poder tener terreno por el que moverme - comenté leyendo por encima la hoja, a pesar de que ya me la sabía de memoria.

Observé con detalle mi letra en la hoja, y también el periódico que había comprado en la cafetería del hospital.

\- También te leeré las noticias que haya en los periódicos para que estés informada - sonreí a medias antes de añadir -: Debo confesar que no tocaba un periódico desde que tenía cinco años y se los robaba a mi abuelo para que jugase conmigo al pilla-pilla, pero al final se cabreaba y terminaba lanzándome una zapatilla a la cabeza, así que les cogí un poco de manía.

Estuve a punto de reír recordando la cara de mi abuelo cabreado y mi abuela más molesta con él por haberme usado de diana cuando la nostalgia me borró la sonrisa. De aquello hacía ya mucho tiempo, y ambos habían muerto.

Además, ¿a Clarke Griffin qué le importaba aquello?

Me aclaré la garganta y comencé a leer lo que me parecía más interesante, aunque no sabía si a ella le gustaba la política. Teniendo en cuenta su perfil, ella no parecía demasiado entusiasmada por el Gobierno del país, así que de esas columnas sólo subrayé lo más destacado.

Leí el día en el que estábamos para que lo supiera, el tiempo que había hecho y el que haría al día siguiente, su horóscopo, las páginas de los deportes que, sabiendo que estaría intrigada, leí de arriba a abajo, y las noticias sobre accidentes y desapariciones que parecían ser un clásico.

\- Veo que eras una apasionada del baloncesto masculino también - hice una mueca divertida revisando de nuevo en mi móvil las capturas de pantalla del perfil de Clarke -, y que te encantaba Curry. Personalmente, prefiero a LeBron, pero no tengo ni idea de baloncesto. De hecho, no siquiera he encestado una canasta en mi vida - reí imaginando la cara que Clarke hubiera puesto de estar despierta -. Cuando jugábamos en el colegio, siempre quedaba de última a la hora de elegir equipo. Me sentaban en el banquillo, y cuando salía me decían que procurase molestar lo menos posible o al menos dar alguna patada y lesionar al adversario. No me parecía juego limpio, así que, encima de fama de paquete, me gané fama de pringada.

Evité deliberadamente mirar las fotos de Clarke, incluso la de su perfil, porque probablemente se verían el color de sus ojos. No entendía por qué eso era algo que quería descubrir cuando ella despertase.

\- Te gustan las series de policías y todas esas cosas sangrientas - me estremecí -. Lo siento, pero no sería capaz de verlas. Costia ha intentado convencerme un par de veces para que vea series de hospitales y cosas así, pero enseguida me mareo. Es un límite infranqueable - sentencié procurando no sonar muy borde.

Quizás eso no le había gustado, o a lo mejor agradecía que no le contara y chafara toda la serie que se perdiese haciéndole spoilers.

Miré de nuevo su rostro, deteniéndome más de la cuenta en su bonito lunar y sus largas pestañas. La tentación de ver una foto suya se me hizo aplastante.

Como siempre, su rostro se mantenía impasible, y eso me provocaba una pequeña desilusión que justificaba con el hecho de que me sentía culpable por cómo terminó tras el accidente con Costia, quien, por supuesto, no sabía nada de mis visitas a Clarke. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría, y prefería decírselo una vez estuviera recuperada y fuera del hospital para otra cosa que no fuera trabajar.

Tenía el presentimiento de que no le haría mucha gracia, pero me gustaba y me sentía bien intentando hacer algo positivo por alguien inválido temporalmente. Tener una discusión con Costia al respecto sólo me haría sentir culpable, y no quería tener que elegir entre lo que ella quería que hiciera y lo que yo quería hacer. El silencio a veces es un gran aliado, aunque me convencí, de nuevo, que si alguien merecía mi total sinceridad, era Costia.

La verdad es que me gustaría que Clarke despertase, y no sólo porque no le deseaba a nadie su actual estado, sino porque ella, ya sólo por sus redes sociales, parecía una chica bastante guay y agradable. De hecho, era el tipo de chica que se llevaría bien con Ontari y no tan bien conmigo: social, fiestera, deportista, y que seguramente su último libro había sido alguno de "Dibuja y colorea" que mandaban en primaria. Y aún así, estaba convencida de que Clarke era buena chica; popular y con millones de personas entre las que elegir para pasar una tarde, sí, pero nada en ella me indicaba que fuera una mala persona. Eso era más que suficiente para despertar mi curiosidad. Quizás nos podíamos llevar bien, o a lo mejor no la soportaba y estaba equivocada, y terminaba siendo una pedante superficial que sólo tiene un montón de amigos en Facebook y ningún amigo real.

Ella tenía bastante actividad en la red social, pero no era de las que contaban su vida o sus dramas, cosa que agradecí pero también me fastidió. En el fondo quería saber un poco de su vida, pero enterarme por Internet no era el mejor modo. Prefería que Clarke me lo contase.

Otra razón por la que no había mirado su galería en el perfil, era porque seguro que había muchos videos, y yo no soportaría la tentación de ver alguno. Sus ojos y su voz eran los dos grandes misterios que me intrigaban, y mi curiosidad y acceso a descubrirlo por la vía fácil, mis dos grandes retos por mantener controlados.

Estaba convencida de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo resolver mis dudas, y de que mi curiosidad no era por ninguna razón en particular.

Al fin y al cabo, Clarke Griffin sólo era una desconocida, ¿no?

Clarke POV

Pensé que ella podía haberse ido de alguna manera mágica de nuevo, como cada vez que se quedaba en silencio.

Esos momentos me ponían algo nerviosa, porque no sabía si me estaba mirando o estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Me gustaba que viniera a verme y hablarme. Era agradable y novedoso, un soplo de aire fresco que necesitaba cuando estar en coma me angustiaba cada dos por tres.

Aquella tarde deseé poder hablarles a mi madre, Raven y Octavia, pero en vez de ser para preguntarles si el médico veía mejoras o qué harían si yo me quedaba en aquella ciudad, fue para preguntarles qué hora era y cuánto faltaba para las ocho, para que Lexa viniera a hablarme.

A veces despertaba y la impotencia de no saber qué hora era y si Lexa ya había venido mientras yo estaba dormida, era muy molesta. Pero entonces sólo debía esperar y ella abría la puerta, llenando la habitación con su perfume y mis oídos con su voz.

Estaba, definitivamente, obsesionada con su voz. Ella se asustaría si lo supiera. Quizás yo era la acosadora.

\- Tienes muy buen gusto musical - comentó entretenida, y yo hubiera sonreído orgullosa de poder -, pero debo decir que es increíble que no tengas ni un solo libro marcado en tus preferencias - sonó ofendida, y el tono le quedaba gracioso y falso -. Me encanta leer y puedo tirarme horas hablando de un libro, así que me siento un poco dolida en mi orgullo de que no te guste leer. Creo que si no te gusta leer es porque no has encontrado el libro adecuado, así que voy a aprovechar que no puedes mandarme callar, como mi novia cuando empiezo a contarle alguna historia, y te las contaré a ti. Espero que no quieras golpearme por eso - rió de manera adorable.

"En realidad, quiero abrazarte".

Ella sería la primera persona que intentaba engancharme a la lectura a la que no terminaría odiando.

\- Como te gustan las series de policías, creo que estaría bien si los libros que te leo tratan de eso. Intentaré reprimir mi imaginación para que no sea todo muy gráfico en las escenas que puedan herir mi sensibilidad - escuché el ruido de lo que me parecía el sonido del teclado táctil de un iPhone, y traté de imaginar a una chica guapa mordiendo su lengua concentrada mientras escribía algo.

Puede que Lexa estuviera hablando con alguien. Quise curiosear y saber con quién y de qué. ¿Su novia sabría dónde estaba ahora mismo Lexa? ¿le habría hablado de mí? ¿y a sus amigos?

Bueno, puede que ellos fueran algo idiotas y superficiales y creyeran que lo que Lexa hacía por mí era una tontería, pero yo estaba eternamente agradecida. Lo estaba incluso de que sólo me leyera la fecha de cada día y las noticias de los deportes. En su voz, podía detectar cierto entusiasmo al decirme el horóscopo diario que, por supuesto, nunca acertaba. Estaba claro que le gustaba aquel tema en el que nunca creí demasiado.

Me pregunté qué había puesto mi horóscopo el día de mi accidente. Quería que Lexa interpretase mágicamente mis deseos y lo buscara para leerlo y reírme en la cara del destino y las estrellas, pero eso nunca ocurriría.

\- No he curioseando tus fotos, por cierto - me avisó con cierta timidez que me resultó adorable -. Eso sí que podría haber quedado raro. Puede que no lo hubieras pensado, pero de ser así, no quiero que me veas como a una pervertida.

Era lo último que habría pensado de ella.

Repentinamente, quería que ella mirase mis fotos y saber qué le parecía. Era injusto que la imagen que tuviera de mí fuera la de una chica débil y herida tirada en una cama. Quizás le parecería guapa. La verdad es que quería parecerle guapa, porque estaba completamente segura de que ella lo era, y no es que intentase conquistar a una chica cuando estaba claro que era inalcanzable, al menos en aquel momento, pero sería interesante saberlo.

De todas maneras, Lexa tenía novia desde hacía mucho tiempo, o al menos eso me había dicho. Dudaba que ella se fuera fijando en el físico de otras, especialmente cuando éstas estaban en coma y malheridas. Pero, de cualquier manera, ser infiel no era algo que asociara a aquella dulce voz.

Me pregunté si su novia sabía cuánta suerte tenía de escuchar a diario la voz dulce y melodiosa de Lexa diciéndole cosas bonitas.

Puede que yo sintiera algo de envidia ante aquel pensamiento.

\- No tengo muchas amigas, eso por no decir que me sobran dedos de una mano para contar las que tengo, si es que mi novia también vale - rió con cierta incomodidad y supe que quería ser sincera pero temía lo que yo pudiera pensar -, pero tú pareces el tipo de persona que a todo el mundo le gusta tener a su lado. De hecho, me sorprende que no haya venido más gente a verte - guardó silencio, puede que pensando y midiendo sus palabras y la posible reacción negativa que podrían tener en mí, pero yo sólo quise asentir de acuerdo y esperar expectante que continuara hablándome -. Eso ha sonado un poco mal, ¿verdad? No quería juzgar a tus amigos o algo así, es sólo que... no sé, si yo tuviera un accidente, seguro que las personas que vinieran a verme serían pocas, pero estarían siempre a mi lado.

Entendí lo que quería decir, y la verdad es que me sentí algo desolada ante la verdad: sólo Raven y Octavia habían venido a verme de entre todos mis amigos. Me lo esperaba, claro, porque eran mis mejores amigas y teniéndolas a ellas los demás no importaban demasiado. Sin embargo, ellas pronto tendrían que volver; no podían vivir eternamente en un hotel y yo no despertaba de una maldita vez. Y cuando ellas se fueran, nadie vendría a verme. No siquiera Niylah. Sí, ella y Bellamy e incluso Finn habían llamado para preguntar por mi estado, pero nada más. A la mayoría los conocía del Instituto, y aunque no los consideraba personas imprescindibles en mi vida, una visita suya me hubiera sacado una sonrisa mental.

La tristeza era uno de los peores sentimientos que podía tener estando en coma, porque ya estaba bastante deprimida por mi estado, y no había manera de hacerle saber a la otra persona que necesitaba un urgente cambio de tema.

"¿Podemos dejar el tema de la gente que no está aquí porque sólo vendrían a verme si estuviera despierta para no sentir que hacen un viaje en vano porque se preocupaban gratuitamente por mí, y hablar de otra cosa, por favor?"

Deseaba que Lexa escuchara mi voz en su cabeza. Me la imaginé asintiendo.

"¿Y cómo eres tú? Sé que te gusta leer, las películas románticas, estudiar -algo tan respetable como raro- y odias los deportes, cosa que todavía me ofende. Pero no sé cómo eres físicamente y puede que sea un poco pervertida queriendo saberlo para imaginarte. Con esa voz es imposible que seas fea, pero me gustaría tener una imagen mental de ti, porque es bastante incómodo y raro sentir que me habla una sombra con la voz más bonita que he oído en mi vida".

\- Debería irme yendo - anunció con pesadez. Ella parecía estar disfrutando de nuestro rato a solas tanto como yo, y eso me alegró de una manera estúpida e infantil. Tanto, que casi se me hizo soportable dejarla marchar sin poder despedirme de nuevo y agradecer su amabilidad -. Buenas noches, Clarke. Mañana volveré a la misma hora. Que descanses.

Y lo hizo. Lexa volvió a las ocho de la tarde cada día durante todo el verano. Gracias a ella, sabía en qué día estaba, cómo iban los nuevos fichajes, cómo de aburrida y corrupta continuaba siendo la política y si había alguna noticia relevante.

También me leyó toda la serie de los libros de Richard Castle, que me engancharon tanto como la serie. Incluso siendo reticente al principio y deseando poder pedirle que me hablara un poco más de ella de lo que solía contarme de vez en cuando, en vez de obligarme a escuchar una lectura, terminé intrigada al final de cada capítulo y deseando que Lexa siguiera leyendo para mí al día siguiente.

Lo que más me gustaba era escuchar su opinión personal al terminar cada libro, y yo debatía mentalmente con ella.

Sus exámenes salieron bien, y odié no poder decirle cuánto me alegraba. Costia la llevó a cenar a no se dónde para celebrarlo, y yo me enfadé un poco más con el mundo por no poder ni invitarla a un café de la máquina del pasillo.

Raven y Octavia vinieron un par de veces. Niylah y los chicos llamaron otro par, y mi madre venía cada dos fines de semana para hablar con el doctor y estar un rato conmigo. Pero, como siempre, nadie le hablaba a una chica en coma.

Sólo Lexa me hablaba. Sólo para Lexa continuaba siendo una chica normal a pesar de estar en coma.

Y decidí que ella era, como ambas habíamos imaginado tiempo atrás, una de mis buenas amigas.

Además, debía enseñarle a encestar una jodida canasta.


	6. Capítulo 5

Clarke POV

El aire que entraba por la ventana era frío y húmedo. Quizás había llovido; lo sabría cuando Lexa viniera y me leyera la sección del tiempo en el periódico. El caso es que si por mí fuera, me habría levantado y habría cerrado la ventana con tanta fuerza que quizás se habría roto en cristal, y todo para que las inútiles de las enfermeras supieran qué me incomodaba.

Al parecer, llevaba unas cuántas horas nerviosa y ellas, de alguna manera, lo sabían, pero no eran capaces de pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, me molestaba el silbante viento y el ruido de los coches. Además, repito, tenía frío. Bastante.

"Tengo mucho frío, en realidad".

"Oh, Dios". Tenía frío y quería gritarlo de alegría a los cuatro vientos. Hasta podría hacer una fiesta mental con las actrices más atractivas y ricas pegándose por mí.

Se suponía que mi sentido del tacto no era tan sensible, por así decirlo, tras el accidente y el estado de coma. Probablemente Bellamy podría haberme dado un puñetazo en el brazo y apenas sentiría un cosquilleo. Ahora el viento lograba ponerme la piel de gallina, casi como antes.

Estaba realmente emocionada y deseosa de poder decírselo a Lexa cuando viniera. Incluso a las enfermeras, que seguramente no se darían cuenta hasta la próxima revisión para comprobar mis mejoras.

Quería que cerrasen la ventana porque no quería correr el riesgo de resfriarme estando en mi condición. Tampoco sabía si era posible, aunque podría ser agradable sentir algo común de nuevo. Aún así, ante la emoción del descubrimiento de mi mejora, prefería sentir ese viento, fuerte y frío, tan molesto, sólo unos segundo más.

La puerta se abrió y al momento supe que se trataba de Lexa. Su olor y energía eran únicos.

\- Hola, Clarke - parecía tiritar a pesar de que escuchaba una sonrisa en su tono. La puerta se cerró. - ¿Tienen tu ventana abierta? ¿están locos? Apenas hay diez grados ahí fuera - se indignó, y por sus pasos deduje que se acercaba a la ventana. El ruido de esta al cerrarse y el calor repentino en la habitación me dieron la razón. Sus pasos se acercaron a mí de nuevo, y deseé inspirar hondo para llenar mis pulmones con su aroma. Ella siempre olía genial, y cuánto más cerca la tenía, más me gustaba su esencia y más deseaba verla.

"Hola, Lexa, te esperaba esperando. Lo haría incluso si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Gracias por cerrar la ventana; deberían contratarte a ti como mi enfermera. ¿Sabes qué? Puedo sentir más que antes, ¿no es genial? Así que no te cortes si me quieres dar la mano".

Habría sido más fácil que se cumpliera el deseo de mi fiesta particular con Alexandra Daddario y Megan Fox que el de sentir la mano de Lexa entrelazada a la mía.

\- Hoy he tenido un mal día - comentó mientras arreglaba las sábanas de mi cama para taparme mejor, mientras yo rezaba porque su piel rozase la mía para ver cuánto podía sentirla -. Me han dado un juicio nuevo -. "¿Eso no es bueno?" - Tengo que defender a una ama de casa que apenas oye. Tardó dos horas y media en explicarme cuán mala persona y bruja era su vecina por haber envenenado a su gato - resopló, aunque me parecía que estaba de mejor humor que antes. Quise creer que, como siempre, era por poder llegar junto a mí y desahogarse -. Verás, la señora tiene ochenta y pico años, además de mucho dinero. El heredero es su gato -. "¿Disculpa?" - Lo dejó al cuidado de su vecina, una cuarentona envidiosa y soltera, según Magnolia - me reí a carcajadas mentalmente por el nombre de esa señora. Jesús, ¿los padres nunca piensan en las posibles bromas que soportarán sus hijos con nombres ridículos? -. La vecina, Griselda, lleva cuidándola veinte años. Magnolia tenía una excursión de jubilados a no sé qué museo, así que dejó a su gato con Griselda. Cuando volvió se encontró a su vecina llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo por su gato. Ella piensa que lo mató para que rehaga su testamento y le deje el dinero a ella, después de años cuidándola. Tengo que demostrar que la lejía por la que murió el gato no fue porque el pobre animal cayera dentro del cubo de la fregona, sino que fue un asesinato animal premeditado.

"Estudiar no sé cuántos años de carrera para tener un caso así no está a tu altura, Lexa. Deberías hacer algo mejor".

Ella sólo suspiró cansada, pero me gustó imaginar que quizás había oído mis palabras y se lo pensaría.

\- Además, Costia está bastante distante últimamente. En realidad, creo que ha sido por mi culpa. No le he estado haciendo mucho caso; salgo del trabajo y vengo directa aquí, y cuando llego a casa estoy demasiado cansada - su voz sonaba profundamente culpable, y odiaba cualquier tono negativo que ella pudiera usar. Sin saber por qué, me alegré de saber que venía directamente a verme al salir del trabajo, estuviera del humor que estuviera e hiciera el tiempo que hiciera. No quería que se resfriase, claro, pero me sentía importante; un sentimiento que comenzaba a extrañar desde Lexa y mi madre eran las únicas personas que me visitaban con frecuencia -. Creo que debería llevarla a cenar a algún sitio pasado mañana, porque las dos tenemos el día libre - murmuró pensativa, quizás planeando ya su cita.

Me enfadé. Mejor dicho, me molesté, porque no debía enfadarme porque Lexa llevara a su novia a una cita.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo enamorada que sonaba cuando me contaba los años que llevaban juntas y lo maravillosa que era Costia, yo no estaba convencida del todo.

Era como cuando Raven comenzó a salir con el idiota de Finn. Eran mis amigos, pero no veía que su relación romántica funcionase. Cuando se lo dije a Raven, creyó que eran celos. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ella era mi amiga, una buena persona y demasiado genial para Finn. Por mucho que apreciase al chico, era muy poco para Raven. No me gustaba con Raven y no aprobaba la relación, pero nunca odié a Finn (quizás porque lo conocía y era buen chico en el fondo). De todas maneras, aquello cayó por su propio peso.

Sin embargo, Costia no me caía nada bien. Era como un presentimiento, igual que cuando te presentan a alguien nuevo y algo de esa persona, puede que su aspecto, su tono, su mirada, te hacen desconfiar. No la conocía de nada, y aunque me daba pena saber que estuvo ingresada en el hospital, era porque Lexa sonaba abatida de aquellas aunque intentara poner buen tono. Puede que si la llegaba a conocer me arrepintiera y fuera la mejor persona del mundo, pero nunca sería mejor que Lexa.

Sí, tenía a Lexa en un pedestal por su ayuda desinteresada, y nunca nadie sería lo suficiente bueno para ella.

"¿Por qué no la mandas a paseo? Tu trabajo es el que es, igual que el suyo es el suyo. La habrás aguantado tanto o más de lo que ella puede aguantarte a ti. No mereces que te haga sentir culpable por cumplir con tus obligaciones".

Ahí estaba el punto: yo no era su obligación.

No sabía si, después de tantos meses, Lexa le había comentado a Costia que venía a verme, porque nunca me lo dijo. De saberlo, Costia estaría furiosa porque su novia pasase más tiempo con una desconocida en coma que con ella, y de no saberlo, se preguntaría dónde diablos estaba Lexa. Puede que hasta creyera que la engañaba.

"Si piensa eso, no la conoce en absoluto, y podría confirmar que Lexa merece algo mejor".

No quería que ella tuviera problemas con Costia por mi culpa, porque ella era feliz con la chica amargada, y tampoco quería que un día pillase a Lexa en mi habitación y se creara un gran problema. Intuía que si Lexa debía elegir entre su novia de toda la vida y una chica postrada en una cama, yo no sería su primera opción. Así que prefería evitar ese problema para no asumir la consecuencia de dejar de recibir visitas de Lexa.

Ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, y aunque éramos desconocidas por el hecho de no haber hablado nunca, ella me conocía (gracias a Facebook) y yo la conocía.

Era una relación extraña, y aunque a veces no entendía por qué Lexa continuaba viniéndome a ver, me gustaba lo que teníamos.

Eso era suficiente como para no replantearme seriamente la causa. De momento.

Lexa POV

La miré detenidamente desde mi sillón, como hacía cada día. Su pelo rubio estaba limpio y se esparcía por la almohada con gracia. Estaba algo despeinada a causa del viento que entraba por la ventana cuando llegué a la habitación, pero ese desorden le quedaba bien. Sus labios tenían mejor color, y sus párpados parecían cerrados de manera más ligera y relajada que ayer.

Apenas solía ver cambios en Clarke, más allá de la desaparición de los daños visibles tras su accidente, como su piel al fin libre de todos los moratones, menos bendajes y escayolas nuevas y más pequeñas, además de ver completamente cerradas las diminutas cicatrices que a veces deseaba acariciar para borrarlas. Pero aquella tarde estaba diferente.

\- A lo mejor es una tontería - comencé titubeante, porque tras cinco meses yendo a visitar a Clarke, ya podía adivinar cuándo estaba dormida y cuándo no. Quizás era según mi propio estado de ánimo y percepción, porque había días en los que realmente deseaba ver algún cambio y puede que llegara a imaginarlos, o quizás según su ritmo cardíaco -. ¿Estás contenta? Porque parece que estás de mejor humor que ayer, como si quisieras sonreír. Ya sé que habrás querido sonreír antes pero ya me entiendes. Me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Y deseé creer que ella me habría dicho que sí de poder hablar. Ella me entendía, y yo no entendía cómo sabía que ambas nos entendíamos, pero era un presentimiento.

Se me ocurrió que ella podía estar feliz por mi idea respecto a Costia, y se lo hice saber, contándole con detalles qué sitios eran los preferidos de Costia para una cita y cuáles los míos. También le agradecí que pareciera entusiasmada por ello, y me disculpé si no era el caso.

Me gustaría que Clarke estuviera despierta para saber su opinión. Quizás hasta me daría algún consejo que en realidad no necesitaba porque conocía a Costia a la perfección, pero hubiera sido agradable tener una amiga con quien hablar de esas cosas. Nunca había sido ese tipo de chica, pero probablemente porque no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de esos temas. Costia no contaba y Ontari rodaría los ojos si le comentaba mi idea de comprarle un ramo de flores a mi novia.

¿A Clarke le gustarían las flores? Puede que le comprara un par de flores; ella tenía su mesa siempre vacía y me gustaría llenarla con algo que aportase una imagen positiva, pero no estaba del todo segura.

Había ciertos datos de su personalidad que estaban vacíos en mi mente porque su Facebook no dejaba de ser un perfil de Internet. No era su diario personal, y Clarke, a diferencia de mí, parecía más bien el tipo de persona que conoces por sus actos, no por palabras. Eso me llevaba a pensar que creía que la conocía mejor de lo que en realidad hacía, y seguro que sus amigas de toda la vida pensarían que estaba loca por creer que de verdad sabía cómo era Clarke. Sólo sabía sus gustos, pero no la conocía a ella.

Aún así, me gustaba creer que conocía todo de Clarke, que era mi mejor amiga y que no había secretos.

Excepto el gran secreto: Costia fue quien la atropelló.

No había manera de que le contara aquello a Clarke, no estando ella en coma. Debía esperar a que despertase para poder explicarme, aunque quizás debería aprovechar que ella no podía huir o golpearme para poder contárselo. Pero no, porque me estaría aprovechando de su estado.

Sin embargo, día tras día yo estaba haciendo caso omiso de la verdad, como si pudiera evitarla para siempre, como si la mentira no fuese como una gran burbuja de ácido que crece hasta explotar y salpicar a todos.

Ella debía pensar que la visitaba porque era una persona pura y desinteresada que sentía pena, pero yo no visitaba a todos los pacientes o ingresados por mucha pena que me dieran. Sólo a ella, y el por qué sólo lo sabía yo. De todas maneras, agradecía que Clarke, por mucho que pudiera querer preguntarlo, no pudiera hacerlo ni mirarme a los ojos; sería incapaz de mentirle mientras la miraba.

Moví mi cabeza para deshacerme de aquellos pensamientos y me aparté el pelo de la cara, sintiéndome agobiada ante la idea de lo inevitable que sería tener aquella discusión con Clarke algún día.

\- Hoy es jueves, 24 de noviembre - carraspeé mientras cogía en mis manos el periódico que había dejado a sus pies en la cama -. El tiempo es un asco, como siempre: frío, lluvia y viento. Temperaturas bajas, que durante el resto de la semana no superarán los quince grados del mediodía - busqué la sección de los deportes y leí en alto las cuatro páginas sobre fútbol y baloncesto, haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando.

En la sección de los pasatiempos, hice el crucigrama en voz alta, aunque a veces me estancaba y se me escapaba pedirle ayuda. Por supuesto, me disculpaba al momento y durante media hora por mi metedura de pata.

Al acabar guardé en un cajón la página de las siete diferencias. Había buscado en Internet entrevistas a Clarke, la mayoría de blogs universitarios, y en una de ellas comentaba que no solía leer la prensa, pero que de pequeña le encantaba buscar las siete diferencias. Desde que lo supe siempre guardaba en el cajón de su mesa esa página, para que cuando despertase y aún la mantuvieran ingresada, tuviera algo que hacer.

Además, cogí un MP4 que tenía en mi casa y lo llené de las canciones que le gustaban a Clarke. Antes de irme y después de leer un mínimo de tres capítulos del libro que llevase cada día, le colocaba los cascos con la música baja y dejaba que la lista de canciones se repitiese al menos dos veces. Algunos días, en las canciones más lentas y relajantes, sus pulsaciones disminuían y su respiración se hacía más pausada; entonces sabía que se había quedado dormida y le quitaba con cuidado los cascos.

La veía dormir unos diez o quince minutos, sólo para asegurarme de que estaba bien, cómoda y tranquila, y entonces murmuraba una despedida y dejaba una caricia en su pelo, insegura de si ella podía sentirlas.

\- El libro de hoy es "El diario de Ana Frank" - anuncié con entusiasmo, porque era uno de mis libros preferidos y así se lo hice saber. Nunca me ofendía si ella parecía quedarse dormida mientras yo leía, porque nunca sabía cuánto llevaba despierta y cuán cansada podía estar, pero me gustaba creer que ella intentaba mantenerse despierta para no ofenderme, sobretodo cuando el libro me encantaba.

Siempre deseaba saber qué le parecían los libros que escogía para leerle.

Comencé a leer, y cuando el reloj dio las nueve y cuarto, cogí el MP4 y le puse directamente una canción relajante, esperando que se quedase dormida. "Asleep" de The Smiths parecía ser de las más eficaces para hacerla caer rendida.

Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo al tenerla tan cerca. Yo solía acercarme al ponerle la música queriendo fijarme en su respiración, pero terminaba fijándome en su rostro.

Clarke era guapa, mucho, y aunque me mantenía firme respecto a no ver fotos suyas, había visto algún vídeo, también quitando el audio. Normalmente eran de mala calidad en una discoteca, o ella durmiendo en clases y siendo bombardeada por pelotas de papel tiradas por Raven y Octavia, o a lo lejos en algún partido de baloncesto.

Había visto diferentes vídeos de la final del campeonato que Clarke vino a jugar, cómo levantaba la Copa y todas la abrazaban. También leí unos cuántos reportajes, sintiéndome abatida al comprobar que en todos ellos se mencionaba su trágico estado actual.

Lo cierto es que me sentía orgullosa al verla jugar tan bien, incluso sin tener mucha idea de baloncesto (lo poco que sabía era porque me había informado para leerle las noticias deportivas a Clarke con más conocimiento e incluso hacer alguna observación personal).

Ella se veía completamente feliz, y me pregunté cómo el destino podía ser tan cruel; unas horas antes ella estaba feliz, se movía con agilidad y tenía todas sus funciones en pleno rendimiento, y esa misma noche, ella acabó teniendo un brutal accidente que la dejó en coma.

Apreté los labios para contener las ganas de llorar por la empatía y me entretuve jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

Cuando su respiración fue profunda y continua, quité los cascos de sus oídos.

Iba a marcharme cuando el impulso de besar su mejilla pudo conmigo. Su piel se sentía diferente a otras veces, cálida, aunque no mucho, y sentí que se ponía de gallina, haciéndome sonreír.

Me convencí de que mi impulso se debía al bajón emocional de segundos antes, y que no pasaba nada por besar la mejilla de Clarke tras casi medio año visitándola a diario.

Me despedí en voz baja, como siempre:

\- Te veo mañana, Clarke. Descansa bien.


	7. Capítulo 6

Lexa POV

\- ¿Quieres dejar de mirar el reloj? - gruñó Ontari con molestia desde el otro lado del sofá. Puso la película en pausa y me miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Sabes? Es de mala educación estar con alguien y no dejar de mirar el reloj, sobretodo porque eso no hará que el tiempo vaya más rápido.

Fruncí los labios con vergüenza y me hundí en el asiento.

\- Lo siento - fue lo único que murmuré jugando con una palomita, sintiendo todavía la mala leche de Ontari caer sobre mí como una tormenta eléctrica.

\- ¿Si no querías venir por qué dijiste que sí? - preguntó con irritación, dando un largo trago a su cerveza y sin mucha intención de continuar viendo la película -. Cuando te lo propuse, no te estaba obligando, Lexa. Creí que sería buena idea que te juntaras con más gente a parte de Costia e hice un esfuerzo por llamarte, pero viendo que estás en tu mundo particular...

\- Lo siento, Ontari - repetí con las orejas ardiendo y retorciendo mis dedos, nerviosa -. Quería pasar un rato con una amiga, pero no calculé bien el tiempo y pronto debo estar en otro sitio - fui bajando la voz, intentando explicarme sin dar demasiado lugar a despertar su curiosidad.

Fue el hecho de tratar de quitarle importancia lo que se la dio, despertando la intriga de quien podría considerar mi amiga, a pesar de lo borde que solía ser con todos, incluyéndome. Por alguna razón, yo soportaba su sarcasmo y ella mi timidez, a pesar de ser rasgos totalmente opuestos de la una y la otra.

Ontari entrecerró los ojos y bajó los pies de su mesa; eso significaba que quería sentarse en una posición más cómoda para comenzar un interrogatio. Mordí mi labio, preparando rápidamente las respuestas mentales en mi cabeza para evitar sonrojarme demasiado al explicar mi vínculo con Clarke.

\- No puedes quedar bien con todo el mundo, friki, hasta tú tienes prioridades - espetó antes de acariciar su barbilla y soltar sin ningún pudor -: ¿Estás egañando a Costia?

Levanté la mirada de mi bol de palomitas, con los ojos de par en par y mi mandíbula colgando dolorosamente. Cuando la cerré, todavía balbuceé un poco antes de que la indignación me empujase fuera del estado de shock.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Vas a ir a ver a tu amante? - insistió sin dejar de escrutarme en busca de pistas que delatasen mi infidelidad - ¿por eso tienes tanta prisa?

Apreté mi mandíbula hasta sentir mis dientes crujir, tratando de controlarme y recordar que yo no era una persona impulsiva y violenta, sino racional y pacífica.

\- Ontari - hablé serenamente, expresando con mi mirada feroz todo el cabreo que lograba contener por mi boca -, no estoy engañando a Costia. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que la quiero y sería incapaz de hacer algo así - ella sólo se encogió de hombros, como si amar a alguien no fuera un impedimento para tener una aventura.

\- ¿Entonces? - presionó alzando una ceja con interés -. Te conozco todo lo que me permites, Lexa, y tan bien como sé que eres una friki y una cursi, sé que no tienes más amigas así que, ¿quién es esa persona por la que has sido una maleducada, probablemente por primera vez en tu vida?

Contuve la respiración. Tenía por qué decírselo, no podía obligarme. Quizás era preferible callarlo, mantener mi extraña amistad con Clarke y nuestros encuentros como un secreto nuestro para que otros no lo contaminasen. Sin embargo, a veces llegaba a casa y deseaba poder contarle a Costia que no estaba yendo al cementerio a visitar a mis padres cada tarde, sino que había conocido a una chica genial incluso sin conocerla realmente. Pero temía estropear algo, quizás la confianza que Costia tenía en mí, o quizás mis visitas a Clarke, no lo sabía.

Pero en ese momento, viendo a Ontari, sentí que necesitaba contarlo y escuchar una opinión de alguien que, más o menos, era de confianza.

Así que respiré de nuevo, y cuando los pulmones estuvieron llenos, suspiré el nombre:

\- Clarke.

Ontari me miró ceñuda, una expresión bastante habitual en ella, pero casi pude escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro trabajar rápidamente, tratando de encontrar alguna Clarke en su base de datos que, por supuesto, no halló.

Asintió sin más, y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

\- Hum. ¿Está buena?

\- Te he dicho que no es mi amante - me ericé de nuevo, avergonzada y molesta.

La chica alzó las manos.

\- Y yo no lo he repetido. Era una pregunta normal y corriente - entonces puso cara de pervertida -, pero si te picas es que algo hay, así que sí, está buena.

Sentí el rubor aumentar hasta ser un calor insoportable en toda mi cara.

\- Es guapa - admití intentando no desviar la mirada para que no creyera que ocultaba algo.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y algo sorprendida. Yo no solía admitir cuándo alguien era atractivo porque me sentía infiel, de alguna manera, hacia Costia, pero tampoco podía mentir y obviar que Clarke era bastante guapa.

\- ¿Me la vas a presentar? - alzó de nuevo una ceja, inclinándose un poco hacia mí para ponerme más nerviosa al sentirme acorralada -. Tiene que tener algo que te haya llamado la atención lo suficiente como para querer ser una persona más social - ladeó la cabeza para añadir con una mirada depredadora -: Y si no la quieres para ti, pues para mí.

Las palabras salieron de manera atropellada por mi boca, desesperada por hacerla entender la situación y que así dejara de insinuar tonterías que me ponían más nerviosa.

\- Está en coma - solté.

\- ¿Perdona? - ella pestañeó confusa, antes de fruncir profundamente su ceño por quincuagésima vez en toda la tarde.

\- Clarke está en coma - repetí perdiendo algo de seguridad ante su incredulidad. ¿Tan raro era?

"¿Tan raro es?"

Entonces ella hizo lo que menos esperaba: comenzó a reír como si le pagasen por ello. Y yo me molesté, porque puede que se riera de mí por visitar a una chica inconsciente, pero de algún modo, sentí que se reía de Clarke por estar en coma; eso no me gustó nada.

\- ¿Qué? - demandé molesta, sorprendiéndola un momento antes de que volviera a estallar en una nueva ronda de carcajadas -. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Tú - contestó con sinceridad, suspirando con fuerza para calmarse -. ¿Me puedes explicar cómo has acabado visitando a una desconocida en coma? - continuó riendo un poco más tranquila.

Y aunque debería estar acostumbrada a la risa socarrona de Ontari, especialmente cuando yo consideraba algo importante, mi sangre corría con rapidez por mis venas. Mis nudillos estaban blancos apretando con fuerza mis rodillas.

\- Clarke es la chica que Costia atropelló cuando tuvo el accidente hace medio año - espeté a la defensiva, queriendo borrar su estúpida sonrisa burlona, aunque no sabía a quién defendía -. Clarke quedó en coma. Acabé en su habitación sin querer. Estaba en la misma planta que Costia y no recibía muchas visitas. Estaba sola.

Por fin Ontari dejó de lado la sorna y me miró de nuevo con aquel gesto serio y escéptico que la caracterizaba. Estaba analizando algo, seguramente a mí o a la situación en general.

\- ¿Te gusta la chica que tu novia dejó en coma? - soltó sin pelos en la lengua.

Gruñí frustrada con ella y aún más conmigo misma por sonrojarme con sus insinuaciones respecto a Clarke.

\- Te he dicho que...

\- Que quieres a Costia y serías incapaz de ver a otra chica - repitió en un burlón intento de imitar mi voz. Se cruzó de brazos, mirándome de forma acusadora -. ¿Qué haces visitando a esa chica entonces, Lexa? Eres hipersensible, pero nunca has ido de monja de la caridad por la vida visitando a enfermitos. ¿Es por culpabilidad?

\- No se trata sólo de eso - respondí sonando más convencida de lo que me sentía.

\- ¿Es por pena?

\- Ontari...

\- ¿Costia sabe que vas a visitar a esa chica cada día? - presionó sin darme demasiado tiempo a contestar entre pregunta y pregunta.

\- ¡Dios, no! - exclamé tirando de mi pelo. Suspiré aliviada al escuchar un expectante silencio por su parte, y coloqué bien mis gafas antes de mirarla de nuevo y aclararle el asunto, de paso queriendo aclararlo para mí misma -: No sé por qué lo hago. Me da pena, sí, y me siento culpable por algo que Costia hizo, así que la visito para hacerle compañía sin conocerla de nada, ¿eso me convierte en una hipócrita?

Porque realmente necesitaba escuchar que no, que no era una mala persona por hacer algo bueno por alguien motivada por la pena. ¿Era sólo por pena? Porque a pesar de ser el motivo principal, deseaba encontrar otro. No quería que Clarke despertase y tuviera que decirle: "Hola, soy la chica que te visitaba por pena, así que ahora que ya estás bien, supongo que no nos veremos de nuevo. Hala, adios". Yo quería conocerla y ver si podíamos llegar a ser amigas, pero incluso si de esto salía una buena relación, habría empezado de una forma un tanto extraña con la que no estaba del todo a gusto.

Ontari sólo bufó con cierto fastidio.

\- No, sólo en una estúpida - replicó -. Lexa, en función de la grandeza de la compasión de alguien se puede ver quiénes son buenas personas y quiénes no, pero una cosa es ser buena, y otra pasarse de buena a tonta. No debes sentirte mal por algo que Costia hizo. No debes visitar a una desconocida por compasión. Clarke no es tu amiga, no es asunto tuyo.

Mordí mi labio. No, no sólo visitaba a Clarke por compasión y empatía, sino porque se sentía bien hacerlo. Quizás era la costumbre ya, pero no quería dejar de visitarla. Me gustaba su compañía, me gustaba poder hablarle de mis cosas y esperar a poder averiguar más de ella, porque a aquellas alturas de diciembre, ya me sabía de memoria su perfil de Facebook y todas las entrevistas que ella había concedido.

\- Vale - susurré de manera escueta, apartando mi mirada hacia la imagen congelada de la televisión.

Escuché un resoplido por parte de Ontari antes de sentir que se acercaba un poco más. Cogió el mano y apagó la tele, y luego lo lanzó hacia el otro sofá, volviendo a mirarme con interés renovado.

\- Venga, cuéntamelo todo.

Así lo hice. Le conté cada detalle de aquellos meses, le conté cómo había empezado a visitar a Clarke, cómo ella estaba en una ciudad que no era la suya, las escasas visitas que recibía de su familia y amigos, lo que le gustaba, los libros que leía para ella... Todo.

Y Ontari escuchaba con suma atención, sin hacer ninguna impertinente interrupción en los quince minutos que tardé en resumir todo para poder llegar a tiempo a mi hora de ir a ver a Clarke.

Cuando llegué al hospital, me sorprendí al ver a lo lejos, desde el fondo del pasillo, a la madre de Clarke entrar en su habitación con un café en la mano. Arrugué la frente con extrañeza, ¿qué había pasado? No es que tuviera que pasar algo malo para que visitara a su hija, claro, y menos cuando iba a ser Navidad, pero hacía tres semanas que no la veía.

Una angustia se acopló en mi pecho. No podía tratarse de nada grave, ¿verdad? Porque entonces la mujer no estaría tan tranquila, y su expresión decaída podía deberse a que no había demasiadas mejoras en el estado de su hija, a pesar de que Titus me había informado que la piel de Clarke era al menos más sensible al contacto que antes; se iba recuperando poco a poco.

Apreté los labios mirando mi reloj contrariada, y dejé el periódico y la rosa que había comprado en el asiento de mi lado. Las ocho y cuarto. Puede que Clarke se estuviera preguntando si, al estar su madre allí, no iría a verla. Lo pensé seriamente, porque no había avisado a Costia y ella ya estaría haciendo la cena. Pero no podía irme sin ver a Clarke, incluso si sólo podía entrar un segundo para disculparme y correr a coger el último autobús que me llevaba a casa. Así que le mandé un rápido mensaje a mi novia diciéndole que continuaba en casa de Ontari y que iría un poco más tarde.

De todas formas, no había manera posible de que entrara en la habitación de Clarke como si nada con sus seres queridos allí, como si yo también fuera una de ellos. No lo era. Mi vínculo con Clarke era secreto para todos (menos para Ontari ahora), y me agobiaría si entraba allí y les explicaba que me consideraba una buena amiga de su hija en coma sólo por haberla estado visitando durante meses sin conocerla de nada de manera oficial. Pensarían que estaba loca y que acosaba a la pobre chica indefensa.

Si no tuviera más que superadas las dudas de si Clarke me quería allí o no, estas hubieran sido las definitivas para hacer que me levantase y comenzara a andar hacia mi casa. Pero Clarke me estaba esperando, y eso me mantenía allí, a la espera, en silencio.

Salieron quince minutos después, y más o menos pude escuchar lo que comentaban.

\- Dios mío, ni siquiera estaremos en la misma ciudad - sollozaba la mujer mientras la chica, que recordaba como Octavia, acariciaba sus hombros -. Vaya navidades.

\- Seguro que pronto despierta - la consoló Raven sin mucha convicción, mirando un momento a su amiga a través del cristal.

Mi boca se abrió con indignación. ¿No estarían en la misma ciudad? ¿eso significaba que iban a volver a Arkadia mientras Clarke, en coma, pasaba las navidades sola? Viendo a su madre llorar, mi primer instinto fue sentir empatía, pero luego vino la incomprensión. ¿Aquella mujer, que se quejaba de lo tristes que serían sus navidades sin su hija, se había parado a penar que era Clarke quien las pasaría sola y tirada en una cama en una ciudad que no era la suya?

Negué con la cabeza, apenada de la falta de comprensión que veía en aquella mujer castaña mientras se alejaba llorando.

Cuando miré a Clarke descansar a través del cristal con una expresión que, (puede que fuera mi imaginación) era más triste y resignada, enseguida comencé a trazar un horario de visita, convencida de que yo no podía dejarla sola, completamente sola. Puede que ella contase conmigo como última compañía. Pero fue en ese momento cuando recordé que, como siempre, iría a cenar con Costia a casa de sus padres.

Yo tampoco podría estar con Clarke. Yo también la iba a dejar sola. Yo no era mejor que aquellas personas que se lamentaban de la distancia que las separaría de la chica rubia profundamente dormida.

Apreté la flore que llevaba en mi mano y la miré, sintiéndome realmente hipócrita.

Clarke POV

Debía esperármelo, debí suponerlo.

Recordé las palabras que llevaba semanas queriendo decirle a Lexa: "En unas semanas será Navidad y mi familia vendrá a verme, puede que hasta vengan Raven y Octavia. No se quedarán muchos días, supongo, pero será casi como si yo no estuviera en coma".

Casi, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que yo sí seguía en coma.

El doctor Titus les había asegurado en verano que tardaría poco en despertar, y aunque no había especificado cuánto era "poco", estaba segura, al igual que mi madre y mis amigas, que no se refería a medio año en coma. Probablemente ellas contaban con que hubiera despertado para estas fechas, en plan milagro navideño. No supe decidir cuál de las cuatro era más ilusa, porque si era sincera conmigo misma, yo también lo había esperado; ¿cómo la vida iba a ser tan cruel de dejarme pasar aquellas fiestas postrada en un hospital?

Ahora estaba furiosa. Era yo quien seguía tirada en una cama, inmóvil y sola a excepción de las visitas de Lexa, que me hacían no odiar a mis seres queridos por la poca frecuencia con la que me venían a ver. Era yo quien estaba en coma, ¿y eran ellas quienes entraban maldiciendo que no podríamos estar todos juntos por Navidad? ¡Como si fuese culpa mía!

Hacía tiempo que no le dedicaba mis mejores insultos mentales a la arpía que me había atropellado, pero enseguida volvió a ser objetivo de mi ira. Porque, de cualquier forma, no podía culpar a mi madre o a mis amigas. Eso era lo peor: las comprendía. ¿Pasar las mejores fiestas del año en una habitación de hospital, sólo para hacer compañía a alguien que tenía tan poca movilidad como un peluche? Qué mierda. Ni siquiera sabía si eso estaba permitido, pero prefería no conocer la respuesta.

De estar despierta, hubiera paseado furiosa e indignada por la habitación, mascullando maldiciones y tirando de mi pelo hasta que Lexa entrase y pudiera desahogarme con ella. Estaba convencida de que Lexa me entendería.

"¿Dónde está Lexa?".

¿No iba a venir? No, me lo hubiera dicho el día anterior, igual que cuando no pudo venir un martes por celebrar el cumpleaños de Costia en su casa. Aquel día no me hubiera importado que las enfermeras me sedasen para dormirme hasta el siguiente día, cuando Lexa sí pudiera venir. Ella me avisó y me pidió perdón, no como mi madre o mis amigas, que ni siquiera me habían dirigido la palabra; ¿acaso sólo se puede hablar con quien te contesta? Incluso haciendo un viaje tan largo y agotador expresamente para verme, nunca me sentí tan ignorada y humillada.

Hasta que Lexa entró por la puerta. Puede sentir que estaba diferente antes de que me hablase.

\- Hola, Clarke - saludó forzando un tono simpático que no ocultó cierta culpabilidad. Sin poder hacer más que oler o escuchar, conocía muy bien la voz de Lexa y sus matices -. Siento haber tardado, pero al ver que tenías compañía creí que era mejor que esperase fuera por si molestaba.

"Tonterías, Lexa, tú nunca molestas. De hecho, ellas han molestado viniendo sólo para hundirme más en mi miseria personal, y aún por encima quitarnos tiempo. Básicamente vinieron para verme una última vez este año porque no van a pasar aquí conmigo las fiestas familiares, ¿te lo puedes creer? Como si yo hubiera elegido estar aquí, como si yo tuviera que despertar para seguir siendo su familia o su amiga"

\- Espero que no haya sido muy desagradable - suspiró algo cansada acercándose hacia mí, y cualquier posible contestación mental quedó reducida a nada, mientras mis oídos se ponían en alerta.

Mi pulso se aceleró, y hasta lo escuché dispararse en la máquina a la que me tenían enchufada cuando sentí su cuerpo muy cerca del mío. Odiaba que alguien se acercase a mí sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto, sobretodo si eran las médicas o desconocidos, pero Lexa no era una desconocida y no me molestaba que se acercase a mí; confiaba en ella. ¿Iba a saludarme con un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla? ¿qué hacía? Necesitaba verla.

Estaba tan absorta deseando poder inspirar hondo su dulce aroma que no detecté el matiz a flores que la acompañaba. El ruido de algo como papel o plástico posándose en la mesa que tenía a mi lado me hizo sospechar, y la melodiosa y suave voz de Lexa confirmó mi teoría:

\- Te he traído una rosa - murmuró algo tímida, alejándose de nuevo, y esta vez sí escuché el sonido del sillón siendo arrastrado por el suelo para quedar cerca de mi cama, y su cuerpo sentándose con cansancio en el -. No sé si te gustan. A mí me encantan. Justo debajo de mi piso hay una floristería, donde soy cliente VIP - río de manera adorable y contagiosa -. Tu mesa está vacía y pensé que podría ser bonito tener algo que no sea el mando de la cama y esas cosas. No es nada especial - se apresuró a aclarar, hundiendo un poco mis expectativas -, es como mi cutre regalo de Navidad - volvió a reír.

"Odio las flores, pero amo la rosa que me has traído", quise sonreírle. "Nunca me habían comprado una, seguramente porque siempre digo que me dan alergia, así que no pensé que me alegraría de que me comprasen una rosa alguna vez. Me alegro que hayas sido la primera, sobretodo porque sé que ha sido un detalle de corazón y no para quedar bien. Gracias. Cuando despierte, te regalaré el ramo más grande de esa floristería".

\- Hoy no tengo ningún libro aquí - chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y me contó muy por encima que había estado toda la tarde con una amiga, Ontari, de la que solía quejarse sobre lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser algunas veces -. El próximo día tengo que traer un libro y dejarlo en el cajón por si acaso - comentó distraída abriendo dicho cajón y cogiendo algo de dentro.

"¿Cómo que 'el próximo día'? El próximo día es mañana, ¿no?".

Pero Lexa no me contestó, y comenzó a leerme el periódico. Era viernes, 23 de diciembre. Había nevado. Hacía dos años que no veía la nieve, y me cagué en mi mala suerte por no poder verla. Sería divertido poder levantarme e ir a jugar a la nieve con Lexa, incluso si no podíamos salir del recinto hospitalario o nos acatarrábamos. El aparcamiento sería una gran zona de batalla para una guerra de bolas de nieve. ¿A Lexa le gustaría la nieve?

Cuando terminó de leer, decidió poner un par de canciones, esta vez en alto para que ella también las escuchase. Me dio bastante pena que nuestro tiempo se hubiera visto reducido por culpa de la no tan agradable visita que había recibido antes de Lexa, pero mañana sería otro día mejor.

Eso pensaba, hasta que la canción "Under" de Alex Hepburn se detuvo y la voz de Lexa la sustituyó.

\- Voy a estar unos días fuera de Polis - comenzó incómoda, puede que jugando con sus dedos y desviando la mirada a pesar de que no podía verla. Mi mente se quedó en blanco de la misma manera que mi cuerpo se hubiera puesto rígido al escuchar aquello -. Voy a cenar con Costia y sus padres, y salimos hacia Azgeda mañana, después del mediodía.

"¿Qué? ¿te vas?", hubiera protestado. "¿Y no puedes pasar a verme aunque sea a la mañana?", me desesperé por poder preguntar, pero preferí no hacerlo cuando supe la respuesta que obtendría al recordar que Titus mencionó a una enfermera que Costia vendría a despedirse hasta enero, y podrían cruzarse. Tampoco podría decir de venir con ella y luego llegar a mi habitación porque sería sospechoso. Y la realidad es que no podía pedirle nada, en ningún sentido. Además, Lexa no quería eso, claro. Ella no quería que Costia supiera que me visitaba, y aunque lo entendía porque hasta ella me lo había explicado un par de veces por si yo lo malinterpretaba, me pregunté si se avergonzaba de venir a verme, si tan malo sería si Costia lo supiera.

"¿Tan raro es?". Por primera vez, sentí que ni Lexa me entendía.

\- Lo siento mucho, Clarke, de verdad - y sonó tan desolada y arrepentida que supe que lo decía en serio. No pude enfadarme con ella, así que volví a maldecir a aquella loca al volante.

"No importa, Lexa. Está bien, yo estoy bien. Estaré bien. Espero que te lo pases bien y la comida esté buena. A mí me encantan los langostinos que mi madre prepara", bromeé mentalmente para aliviar la sensación de pesadumbre en mi pecho.

La mano de Lexa voló hasta mi hombro, y su contacto pareció quemarme a través del pijama.

\- Te prometo que, en cuanto vuelva, te vendré a ver - aseguró convencida, y no me quedó otra que creerla y esperar.

Sentí que colocaba cuidadosamente sólo un casco en mi oreja izquierda mientras ella se quedaba con el otro, pegada a mí. Cuando Lexa seleccionó "Uncover" de Zara Larrson, pensé que no había mejor canción que pudiéramos escuchar juntas en aquel momento, mientras yo me dormía poco a poco bajo el cuidado de sus caricias en mi pelo.

\- Feliz Navidad, Clarke - susurró tan bajo que apenas la oí. Si hubiera mejorado lo suficiente como para sentir cualquier contacto físico plenamente, hubiera sentido un par de lágrimas cayendo sobre mi hombro -. Y feliz Año Nuevo.

Y puede que fuera imaginación mía el delicado beso que sentí en mi mejilla izquierda, pero cuando soñé con el y desperté con ganas de llevarme la mano a la zona, quise pensar que fue real.

A la mañana siguiente y durante la tarde y el resto de las vacaciones navideñas, no dejé de pensar en Lexa y preguntarme si ya se habría ido, qué día era y cuántos faltaban para su regreso, si ella también estaba pensando en mí o sólo en cuánto amaba pasar las fiestas más importantes del año con la persona más importante de su vida.

Nunca me sentí tan sola, aburrida y triste como aquel 24 de diciembre y los días siguientes. Ni siquiera la primera semana en coma fue tan dura como las dos semanas que pasé sin recibir ninguna visita de Lexa. Ni de Lexa ni de nadie. Ni las médicas que entraban a revisarme ni Titus me saludaron o desearon unas estúpidas felices fiestas.

Desde mi cama podía oler la rosa que Lexa me habia traído. Me sorprendía no estar estornudando incluso en mi estado. Deseaba poder verla, tocarla e inspirar su aroma hasta estornudar cien veces seguidas.

Odiaba las flores y aún así, aquella solitaria rosa era el mejor regalo de Navidad que me habian hecho, y todo por ser un regalo de Lexa.

En ese momento se me ocurrió que su flor era mi única compañía en las fiestas navideñas. Preferí pensar que Lexa la había comprado como si quisiera transmitirme su presencia a través de ella.

Estaba casi dormida cuando el sonido de las campanadas desde la televisión que tenían en el pasillo me despertó, y los sonidos de las felicitaciones, risas y el champán me mantuvieron en vela toda la madrugada, queriendo gritarles que apagasen aquella mierda y dejaran de ser felices mientras yo me sentía hundida. Deseé poder caminar hasta el pasillo y llamar a Lexa, o incluso a mi madre o a Raven y Octavia. Estaba enfadada porque me dejasen tirada, pero me sentía tan sola que no me importaba tirar mi orgullo a la basura y arrastrarme para oír sus voces.

Me alegré de no poder llorar, porque si hubiera sido posible, si yo estuviera despierta y en mis mejores condiciones, habría aguantado con orgullo y aplomo la desolación y las ganas de abrazarme a mí misma y enterrar la cara en la almohada, llorando por lo desdichada que era.

No, no iba a llorar. No iba a hacer nada, porque seguía en coma, incluso en Navidad. Fueron, sin duda, la Nochebuena, el día de Navidad, la Nochevieja y el día de Año Nuevo más tristes de mi vida. Vaya fiestas en familia.

Forcé una sonrisa mental y me dije a mí misma: "Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, Clarke".


	8. Capítulo 7

Lexa POV

No esperaba que Costia me pidiera vivir juntas tras años saliendo sin dar ese gran paso, y mucho menos me esperaba que me lo pidiera en la cena de San Valentín, entregándome una cajita de terciopelo que por unos segundos me detuvo el corazón. Dentro había una llave, y aunque estaba completamente ilusionada con la idea, agradecí que no se enfadase cuando le aclaré que, aún así, quería mantener mi piso.

Le tenía demasiado cariño y en el había vivido grandes momentos. Había sido mi primer piso cuando llegué a Polis, el lugar donde Costia y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita, el lugar donde hicimos el amor por primera vez, y el lugar en el que había recibido la terrible llamada de su accidente que hizo que conociera a Clarke. Eran demasiados recuerdos y yo una persona que se apega demasiado a ellos.

Costia lo entendió perfectamente y mi amor por ella creció de manera imposible.

Al día siguiente se lo conté a Clarke, y aunque no sabía cómo tomarme la energía negativa que desprendían sus rápidas pulsaciones, estaba segura de que ella se alegraría. O puede que no. A veces tenía muy poco en cuenta que, si bien yo le contaba alegremente los avances de mi vida, ella no tenía demasiados.

Tras las últimas pruebas que le hicieron a final de mes, Titus me aseguró que Clarke podía sentir plenamente cualquier contacto físico. Y me alegré tanto que me sentí culpable por alegrarme tanto. De hecho, cada vez que me sentía feliz por Clarke, un extraño y rebuscado remordimiento me hacía sentir infiel hacia Costia.

Era una tontería, claro, y seguro que si Clarke pudiera despertar, ambas nos reiríamos de aquello. La pregunta era si Costia se reiría.

Obviamente, le había pedido a Titus que mantuviera en secreto mis diarias visitas a Clarke. Me pareció que había cierto reproche en su mirada cuando mencioné que no quería que Costia pensase cosas que no eran, pero terminó cediendo.

Así que, como cada día, salí del juzgado y le mandé un mensaje a Ontari pidiéndole que me cubriese si Costia decidía llamarla para comprobar que realmente estaba en su casa. Ignoré sus comentarios burlones refiriéndose a Clarke como "la bella durmiente", "tu chica en coma" o "tu amante dormida". Tenía la impresión de que, cuanto más le demostraba que odiaba que se metiera con Clarke, más lo haría.

\- Clarke - saludé sonriente al entrar en su habitación. Desde invierno, cuando me sentí terriblemente culpable por no poder visitarla en navidades y su cumpleaños (el 7 de enero), intentaba compensar el vacío de compañía de aquellas semanas con castos besos en su mejilla o frente como saludo y despedida, aunque me sonrojaba bastante y me sentía nerviosa ante la incógnita de cómo se los podía tomar la chica -. ¿Sabes? Hoy estoy de muy buen humor - comenté suspirando con alegría al sentarme en el sillón al lado de la cama -; hace un día de primavera estupendo, Costia y yo hemos disfrutado todo lo posible nuestro fin de semana en la nueva casa y he ganado el juicio del pobre gato envenenado - resumí sin profundizar demasiado, creyendo que podía aburrirla o dolerle lo maravilloso que había sido mi día cuando el suyo se había basado en lo mismo que el anterior y todos desde que tuvo el accidente.

Cogí el periódico y ojeé las primeras páginas, antes de avanzar hasta el final y quitar la de las siete diferencias y guardarla junto a todas las demás en el cajón de su mesa. Suspiré repentinamente deprimida al ver que el cajón ya estaba bastante lleno. En unas semanas se cumpliría un año desde que Clarke estaba en coma, un año desde que yo la iba a ver, deseando cada día que al siguiente ella estuviera despierta pero encontrándomela todavía en coma la tarde siguiente.

Todo y nada había cambiado. El mundo y el tiempo seguían avanzando, dejando a Clarke atrás. Estaba claro que ella no era la clase de chica estudiosa, pero había perdido otro año, posiblemente el último, de su carrera. Ya no estudiaba, ni siquiera podía acudir a clases. Sus amigos se habrían separado haciendo cada uno su vida mientras Clarke no podía continuar con la suya. La chica que seguramente era su novia, con la que salía en tantos vídeos de fiesta, no la había visitado nunca y tenía el presentimiento de que no lo haría, de que ya había encontrado otra novia, una que estuviera despierta.

No la juzgaba, a fin de cuentas yo no quería ni plantearme qué haría de estar en su situación, esperando algo que no parecía llegar.

Aunque, de hecho, así era como me encontraba.

Me encantaba visitar a Clarke, sí, pero era increíble cómo a pesar de los intentos fructíferos de Costia por hacerme feliz, sólo me hacía falta echarle un vistazo al estado de la pobre chica para sentir que todo era inútil y vacío a mi alrededor. Sentía a Clarke más cercana de lo que pude llegar a imaginar cuando la conocí, y odiaba que ella no pudiera disfrutar de los mejores años de su vida por un desafortunado accidente.

Y para colmo, la madre de Clarke había conseguido el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad de la entrada del hotel y le había mandado una copia a Costia con una carta que contenía un mensaje muy simple: si Clarke no despertaba antes de acabar el año, Abby denunciaría a Costia por los daños causados.

Eso me cabreaba. ¿Para qué denunciar? Sí, probablemente si fuera alguien cercano a Clarke y sin relación con Costia, ver a mi amiga tirada en una cama durante tantos meses haría hervir mi sangre hasta el punto de querer dejar en la ruina a la persona que la había atropellado. Pero esa persona era Costia, y aunque me dolía ver a Clarke en su estado, no la pondría por delante de la chica de la que llevaba años enamorada.

Estaba segura de que Clarke estaba al tanto de la situación porque las visitas de su madre junto a un abogado, un tal Kane, habían aumentado y algo debió escuchar. Tenía miedo de saber cuál sería su opinión. Clarke no parecía alguien vengativo pero, ¿quién no querría algún tipo de compensación tras ese daño que continuaba sufriendo? Al menos sus huesos habían soldado bien, y sólo faltaba que despertase y fuera a terapia un par de meses para recuperarse del todo.

Eso simplificando todo. En profundidad la realidad era que Clarke había perdido una etapa de su vida, pequeña, pero en dos años pudo haber hecho muchas cosas que no tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar más allá de en sus sueños. Veinticuatro meses de vida empleados en estar postrada en una cama en contra de su voluntad, día y noche, cada hora y cada minuto. Nadie merecía aquello, y mucho menos Clarke.

Lo cierto es que quería hacerle saber mi opinión al respecto; que entendía su sufrimiento pero ese tipo de venganza no llevaría a ninguna parte porque el tiempo perdido no volvería jamás, pero tenía miedo de que ella no opinase igual al ser la mártir y se cabreara conmigo sin yo saberlo para poder hablar las cosas y llegar a un entendimiento.

No me di cuenta de que llevaba en silencio diez minutos, mirándola con intensidad, admirando cada detalle de su atractivo rostro mientras apretaba con fuerza el periódico en mis manos, hasta que el ruido de la televisión del pasillo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Sentí mis mejillas arder y bajé la mirada con vergüenza, como si ella pudiera saber que había estado mirándola.

\- Hoy es lunes, 1 de mayo - leí la fecha, junto al pronóstico del tiempo de la semana y su horóscopo. También leí el mío por si ella tenía curiosidad, algo que me gustaría, ya que yo tenía curiosidad por ella.

Las noticias deportivas debieron ser una agradable noticia para ella, porque hasta yo me alegraba de su equipo preferido hubiera ganado la Liga tras dos años sin lograrlo. Luego pensé que no pudo disfrutar de ningún partido aquel año y la emoción desapareció. Clarke, sin hacer nada, tenía demasiada capacidad para cambiar mi estado de ánimo. Aquello me preocupaba, pero procuraba no prestarle demasiada atención a ese hecho.

Las semanas continuaron pasando, y mi relación con Costia iba tan bien que por algún lado tuvo que romperse.

Todo ocurrió cuando yo salía de hacerle una pequeña visita a Clarke, a quien su madre había vuelto a ver, y me encontré con Costia a la salida del hospital. Costia estaba besando a Harper, para ser más concreta.

Me quedé estática, mi corazón deteniéndose dolorosamente para luego estar golpeando con furia en mi pecho. Sin darme cuenta, me di la vuelta como una autómata y entré de nuevo corriendo hacia la habitación de Clarke, con las lágrimas nublando mi vista.

Seguramente ella se había asustado o preocupado al oírme entrar como un vendaval antes de echarme sobre la cama sollozando como una posesa, pero no me importó. Sí, Clarke estaba en coma y se sentiría angustiada o incómoda, pero era mi corazón el que se había roto. Aún así, preferí creer que ella me hubiera abrazado y consolado, respetando mi pena hasta que fui capaz de hablar y contarle lo que había visto.

\- Se estaba besando con otra, con Harper, una compañera de trabajo - insipiré de manera temblorosa mientras mis dedos se enredaban en su suave pelo rubio, mirando con intensidad su rostro para ver algún posible cambio, pero todo siguió igual.

Quizás debí ir y golpear a Costia por engañarme, pero puede que fuera sólo un beso, y sería un poco extraño echarle en cara que se estaba viendo con otra cuando yo había estado visitando a otra durante un año, porque Clarke estaba en coma pero ese dato no le parecería importante a la hora de explicar dónde y con quién pasaba mis tardes. ¿Había descuidado mi relación con Costia por visitar a Clarke? No, eso era imposible. Costia se hubiera quejado, pero no, ella me había pedido vivir juntas.

\- ¿Qué he hecho mal? - lloré de nuevo ocultando mi rostro en el hueco del cuello de Clarke, dejándome reconfortar por el calor acogedor de su piel y su aroma a suavizante.

Todo estaba en silencio, como siempre. Me cabreé con Costia por besarse con otra y me cabreé con Clarke por no poder consolarme como necesitaba. Porque la necesitaba a ella, necesitaba una amiga, ¿no lo comprendía? ¿no podía despertar y apoyarme como deseaba que hiciera? Estaba harta de sólo escuchar silencio de su parte. La necesitaba, y sólo con que me mirase o dijese cualquier palabra, me hubiera sentido mejor, pero ella permaneció callada y con los ojos cerrados, en coma.

En silencio.

Desesperada por obtener una reacción de su parte, me encontré a mí misma inclinándome para ver su rostro más de cerca antes de acortar la distancia y unir mis labios con los suyos con fuerza, con rabia, con rencor. La imagen de mi novia besando a otra entre sonrisas golpeó mi mente, y me sentí estúpida e hipócrita forzando a Clarke a un beso igual de infiel que el que me había hecho sentir abandonada y sola por la persona que quería. Me aparté de golpe, casi saltando hacia atrás. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿qué estaba haciendo?

La culpabilidad vino al momento, removiendo todos mis sentimientos para hacerme llorar de nuevo sobre el hombro de Clarke. Mis sollozos eran tan fuertes que no podía oír el pitido acelerado de la máquina de sus pulsaciones.

\- Lo siento - murmuré avergonzada, dolida, ofendida y decepcionada conmigo y con Costia.

No podía ignorar las ganas de huir de la habitación y evitar a Clarke por el resto de mi vida tras aquel beso forzado, pero ni siquiera mi antiguo piso parecía el lugar perfecto donde esconderme del mundo. Lo peor era que ese lugar parecía junto a Clarke. Deseaba que el mundo se detuviera hasta que pudiera reponerme del dolor de la traición, pero la vida no se detenía por nadie, ni por Clarke ni por mí. Seguir a su lado, donde ella estaba quieta a pesar de que el tiempo avanzaba, pareció el lugar indicado donde esconderme de los demás.

Con Clarke me sentí segura y rota, como ella.

Clarke POV

Leer nunca me había gustado, pero amaba que Lexa me leyera libros. ¿Eso contaba como si yo los hubiera leído?

A esas alturas del año, a finales de verano, ya me había leído toda la saga de "Percy Jackson", la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre", "Oliver Twist", "El señor de las moscas", "El Quijote", "La Celestina", "Hamlet", "La Historia Interminable", de nuevo "El señor de las moscas"...

Era difícil tener un preferido, y odiaba quedarme con la intriga hasta el día siguiente. Odiaba todavía más no poder decirle a Lexa cuánto disfrutaba de su lectura cuando ella me pedía disculpas por si el libro no era de mi agrado.

Conocía la historia de los clásicos, y cuando los mandaban leer en clase siempre decía "¿para qué, si la historia la sabe todo el mundo sin necesidad de leerlos?". Nunca creí que disfrutaría leyéndolos y mucho menos si era otra persona quien me los leía, porque cuando mi abuela intentaba leerme historias de pequeña, yo siempre escapaba asustada y gritando que prefería ver dibujos divertidos.

Apostaba lo que fuera a que era Lexa quien obligaba a su abuela a leerle libros. Puede que incluso fuera Lexa quien se los leía a su abuela. Esa imagen me hizo sonreír mentalmente, como siempre que pensaba en Lexa.

También había descubierto las preferencias de Lexa dentro de mis propias preferencias musicales.

Ella amaba escuchar canciones románticas como "Photograph" de Ed Sheeran, o "You don't own me" de Leslie Gore, "Be the one" de Dua Lipa, "Rude" de Magic y "Salvation" de Gabrielle Aplin, mientras que yo era más de "Radioactive" de Imagine Dragons, "Gangsta" de Kehlani, "Heathens" de Twenty One Pilots, "Without me" de Eminem, "Centuries" de Fall Out Boy, "Highway to hell" de AC DC o "Nothing else matters" de Metallica.

Escuchaba golpes rítmicos de sus manos sobre sus muslos mientras tarareaba "Ho Hey" de The Lumminers. Quería sonreír y acompañarla en el ritmo, pero tuve que conformarme con rezar para que no dejase de cantar.

Aquella canción me gustaba y siempre conseguía que moviese el pie al son de la música. Probablemente, de haber estado despierta, Lexa y yo habríamos terminado montando un pequeño concierto privado, y cantando de manera desafinada la letra.

\- Espero que no estés deseando reírte de mí - me advirtió riendo pero sin dejar de tararear.

Ella tenía en cuenta mis deseos y mi opinión. Mis ganas de sonreír eran tan grandes que deseé creer que ella pudo ver algún cambio que delatase mi sonrisa divertida. Por supuesto, no fue así, pero Lexa, de alguna manera increíble y fascinante, sabía que yo quería reírme y aún así continuaba cantando.

"Debes saber que cantas fatal, es imposible que no te lo hayan dicho nunca. ¿Estás intentando divertirme para ver si así reacciono y logro sonreír?".

Eso sería tan dulce como ineficiente, pero lograba hacerme sentir feliz y acompañada estando en coma, todo un logro del que sólo Lexa podía presumir.

Ella cantaba fatal, y aún así, consiguió que su versión de la canción me gustara más que la original.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde el día del beso, como yo le llamaba. A la mierda el día de San Valentín, desde que Lexa me besó, el 1 de mayo era mi día de los enamorados. No es como si estuviera enamorada de ella, sólo me gustaba. Mucho. Bastante. Pero eso era tan imposible como que yo le gustara a ella.

A Lexa le gustaba Costia. Lexa amaba a Costia. Aún recordaba con rabia cómo le suplicaba mentalmente que no volviera con ella cuando, dos días después, entró en la habitación para contarme que Costia y ella lo habían hablado, que la pobre chica se había derrumbado y al final Lexa fue quien tuvo que consolar a la otra. Lexa, con el corazón roto por un engaño que no merecía, consoló a la hipócrita de su novia. Increíble. Me puse furiosa y hasta deseé que Lexa dejase de venir a verme, eso hasta que ella finalmente se marchó y quise pedirle que se quedase a dormir de nuevo conmigo.

La sensación de dormir con Lexa era mucho más agradable que con Niylah. Lexa me había abrazado y se había acurrucado junto a mí buscando refugio y protección en quien menos podía ofrecerle aquello, mientras que Niylah sólo ocupaba mi cama para que cada una se mantuviera en un lado de la cama. Vamos, que ocupaba sitio para nada. Y si bien es cierto que creí que moriría de calor al día siguiente, me sentí más fría y sola que de costumbre cuando Lexa se despidió, de manera escueta y avergonzada, con un beso en mi frente que se sintió mejor que cualquier medicamento o terapia.

Por un momento me sentí fatal cuando percibí su dolor al no obtener de mí lo que necesitaba, y creí que iría corriendo a buscar a su amiga la antipática, pero ella se había quedado conmigo y era frustrante no poder decirle que había sido la mejor noche de mi vida desde que estaba en coma.

Aquella noche debió servirme de consuelo, debí hundirme en mis penas y miserias personales aprovechando el apoyo que Lexa suponía, pero decidí pensar en positivo y luego simplemente no pensar y sólo disfrutar de su compañía, intentando ser yo su apoyo de alguna manera. Manera inútil, claro, porque Lexa perdonó a Costia y volvían a estar tan felices.

Y odiaba eso. No que Lexa fuera feliz, pero sí que lo fuera con ella. Sobretodo porque yo sólo era feliz cuando Lexa venía a verme y no tenía la certeza de que ella lo fuera conmigo de la misma manera. Pensaba que terminaría cansándose tras año y medio que llevaba viniéndome a ver y donde mi estado mejoraba demasiado despacio.

\- Es difícil, pero la sigo queriendo - me dijo Lexa en un murmuro avergonzado que crispó mis nervios. "No, no, no, no. Por favor, Lexa, no lo hagas, no puedes perdonarla, ¡te engañó!" -. Hemos hablado las cosas y creo que merece una segunda oportunidad. Ella estaba arrepentida, y yo la quiero demasiado.

"¿Por qué no la quieres un poco menos a ella y un poquito más a ti misma?", quise espetarle, pero ni de haber estado despierta hubiera sido capaz de hablarle o mirarla mal. A Lexa no. Lexa merecía lo mejor. Yo no era quién para meterme en su vida. "Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz", le hubiera dicho.

\- Ya es tarde, debo marcharme - dijo Lexa con un tono perezoso que me hacía bastante gracia. "Sí, yo también odio que tengas que irte, sobretodo si te vas con ella". Se acercó hasta mí y sentí sus labios, cálidos y carnosos, dejar un dulce beso en mi frente que me habría hecho cerrar los ojos -. Buenas noches, Clarke. Te veo mañana.

"Hasta mañana, Lexa. Dile a Ontari que le de una parada en el culo a Costia de mi parte y así podremos ser amigas para siempre".

Aquella noche, cuando Lexa se fue y me quedé sola de nuevo, queriendo levantarme y correr detrás de ella para suplicarle que durmiese de nuevo conmigo, ocurrió lo más raro de los últimos meses de mi vida, y era raro porque fue algo tan normal como mover los dedos de mi mano, buscando el contacto con alguien que acababa de salir por la puerta.

Esa noche fui incapaz de dormir.


	9. Capítulo 8

Lexa POV

De nuevo era Navidad, de nuevo Clarke seguía en coma, y de nuevo la dejarían sola en las fiestas familiares.

Yo también, pero al menos regresaría el 2 de enero y podría pasar el día entero con ella. Había convencido a Costia de que no estábamos mal, de que no seguía dolida por su desliz con Harper (mentira, lo estaba y lo seguiría estando, pero intentar afrontar un gran problema con una gran consecuencia es más difícil que hacer como que nada ha ocurrido), que sólo quería volver porque las fiestas en familia me agobiaban, especialmente cuando yo no tenía familia. Bueno, Costia era mi familia, aunque eso no era suficiente en ocasiones donde el sentimentalismo podía con mis defensas.

Pero Clarke era mi mejor amiga, y quizás era un poco exagerada mi urgencia por verla para no estar otros quince días sintiéndome la peor amiga del mundo por dejarla sola.

Y eso hice.

Volví y pasé con ella días enteros mientras Costia continuaba fuera de Polis, incluyendo el cumpleaños de Clarke, comentándole lo mucho que odiaba los polvorones, que amaba ver las noticias al día siguiente con imágenes de todas partes del mundo celebrando el Año Nuevo, y que me ponía muy triste ver cómo los adornos navideños iban desapareciendo.

Por su cumpleaños le había comprado un balón de baloncesto, algo cutre, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ella debía tener miles y más caros y bonitos. Pero quería que lo apreciase como una motivación para despertar.

No fue así.

Clarke continuó en coma más dias, más semanas, más tiempo. Su madre había denunciado a Costia, y lo peor era que ella me había pedido que yo le defendiera, que fuera su abogada, que fuese contra Clarke. Y odiaba no saber qué era lo correcto. Sí, sabía lo que queria: que Costia no me metiera en el compromiso de ser su abogada, que la madre de Clarke retirase aquella denuncia, que Clarke despertase y pusiera paz.

Estaba segura de que ella me entendería.

Clarke POV

Hace dos años, pasé San Valentín comiendo bombones con Raven y viendo una película de tiroteos y coches; hace un año, sola y en coma; ahora, incluso cuando algún día pensé que dicha fecha era una tontería, no había nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz que compartir con Lexa unos minutos, sintiendo sus caricias en mi pelo y escuchando ambas "Not Today" de Imagine Dragons.

Ella había venido a visitarme más pronto de lo normal porque esa noche tenía una cita con Costia. Yo odié a Costia casi tanto como a la chica que me había atropellado.

Me gustaría poder decir que la odiaba por quitarme a Lexa, pero ella no era nada mío, y yo no podía tener algo por lo que no podía luchar. Sin embargo, era terrible escuchar a Lexa cada vez que me hablaba de Costia; me daban ganas de gritarle que se callase, de llorar y de taparme los oídos con la almohada.

Tenía asumido que me gustaba Lexa desde hacía bastante tiempo, y tenía más que asumido que estaba loca por gustarme una chica que sólo podía hablarme, a la que sólo podía escuchar y también sentir puntuales caricias que me harían suspirar como una idiota.

Esperaba que Lexa pudiera sentir mi mano apretando la suya cuando ella las unía, usualmente mientras esperaba a que me durmiese, pero si así era, nunca lo mencionaba. Yo intentaba devolverle algo del apoyo que me daba, pero no estaba segura de que funcionase. Lo peor era que, por la noche, a veces me daban espasmos de los que nadie se daba cuenta, y yo sólo deseaba bañarme en lágrimas de frustración al saber que Lexa no podía ver mis movimientos.

"¿Eso cambiaría algo?".

Había escuchado a Titus mencionarle a mi madre que mi mejora era notable en los resultados de final de mes, pero que era improbable que despertase pronto. Titus siempre intentaba animar a mi madre al respecto, pero desde el verano pasado, cuando mi madre le había exigido franqueza, él no se cortaba un pelo al insinuar que podía tirarme muchos más años en coma.

Juro que prefería morirme a continuar en coma.

Me preguntaba qué pensaría Lexa, cómo se sentiría, si seguiría visitándome, tardase lo que tardase en despertar. Si había algo peor que contemplar la posibilidad de estar cinco años en coma, era estar en coma sin las visitas de Lexa.

Daría todo lo que una vez tuve por poder decirle cuán importante era ella para mí y cuánto la necesitaba.

Lexa POV

Los meses siguieron pasando sin mayores novedades, pero el tres de marzo fue un día que marcó el verdadero punto de inflexión. La cuerda estaba demasiado tensa, y debió romperse por algún lugar. Había tentado a la suerte demasiado tiempo como para que Costia no me pillase.

Ocurrió en el peor momento: justo cuando Clarke había reaccionado a mi contacto físico. Yo sólo estaba sosteniendo su mano con firmeza, como tantas otras veces, mientras acariciaba su pelo. Fue entonces cuando una débil fuerza apretó mi mano. Mi respiración se detuvo, y juro que mi corazón se saltó unos cuantos latidos hasta que pude procesar lo que había ocurrido: Clarke me había apretado la mano.

No quise ser brusca al separarme, pero lo fui cuando salí corriendo de la habitación llamando a Titus a gritos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - protestó molesto mientras terminaba su café -. ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?

\- ¡Clarke se ha movido! - chillé hiperventilando.

Titus entrecerró sus ojos en mi dirección de manera escéptica, porque no era la primera vez que le comentaba, de manera mucho más calmada y sigilosa, que me había parecido notar pequeños movimientos de Clarke: su cabeza levemente girada en mi dirección, sus dedos tensándose, una de sus piernas dando una sacudida... Pero Titus insistía en que era normal que alguien en coma tuviera espasmos de vez en cuando. Sí, de vez en cuando, pero últimamente esos espasmos eran mucho más notorios y seguidos.

\- Se ha movido, ¿cómo? - quiso saber mientras lo arrastraba hacia la habitación.

\- Su mano ha apretado la mía - expliqué sin querer entrar en ningun detalle sobre por qué yo sostenía la mano de Clarke. Sentía mis mejillas arder bajo su curiosa mirada, que volaba de Clarke a mí y de vuelta a la chica en coma.

Eso hasta que se detuvo en un punto por encima de mi hombro, y su expresión asustada fue suficiente como para saber que la mía sería todavía peor al voltearme y ver de quién se trataba.

Fue innecesario, porque Costia habló sin darme tiempo a reaccionar a la mueca de Titus, quien se centró en revisar las manos de Clarke, sus brazos y rodillas.

\- ¿Lexa? - mi novia sonaba extrañada y ligeramente molesta cuando vio la culpabilidad que teñía mi rostro al voltearme - ¿qué haces aquí?

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué hacía ella allí, ya que se suponía que estaba en casa haciendo la cena. Un instinto de desconfianza, desarrollado tras su engaño con Harper, me puso en alerta, ya que Harper tenía turnos de noche aquella semana, y Costia de mañana, como siempre. ¿Había ido allí a verla?

Consideré mentir, inventar alguna excusa sobre la marcha mientras veía con ansiedad a Titus llamar a Emori por el busca; era la doctora que se encargaba de hacerle pruebas físicas a Clarke para ver cómo reaccionaba al dolor o al contacto físico. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No pude mentir por varias razones: era muy mala mintiendo y jamás podría engañar a Costia, y Costia era demasiado difícil de engañar y me conocía muy bien, lo suficiente como para ver que la manera en que estaba reaccionando al ver que Emori entraba en la habitación y se ponía a toquetear a Clarke, no era normal. Quería preguntarle qué hacía, qué pasaba, quería pedirle a Costia que se marchase e hiciera como que no me había pillado en la habitación de Clarke, pero mi novia no me dio tiempo a decir nada.

\- Clarke Griffin - miró fríamente a la chica rubia tumbada en la cama; sus pulsaciones aceleradas me decían que estaba escuchando y estaba nerviosa -. ¿Qué narices, Lexa? ¿estás en la habitación de la chica del accidente? - estalló poniéndose frente a mí de manera intimidatoria, mientras yo me encogía en el sitio y se me helaba la sangre al intuir que Clarke sabría qué nos unía a las tres, qué día y qué hecho.

\- Costia, por favor, aquí no - susurré sintiendo mis ojos picar y mis manos temblar ante su dolida mirada. Conocía esa mirada dolida por una traición de quien menos la esperas; la vi en el espejo cuando observaba mi reflejo tras saber de su aventura con Harper -. Vamos a casa, deja que te explique.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar qué haces visitando a la chica que dejé en coma? - frunció el ceño todavía más, sus ojos quemando en mi piel -. Perfecto, estoy deseando oír tu explicación. ¿Tiene que ver con el juicio?

\- ¡Basta! - exploté indignada y furiosa, sabiendo que debía demasiadas explicaciones, tanto a Clarke como a Costia.

\- Chicas, por favor, es mejor que salgáis de aquí - pidió Titus con los hombros tan tensos como los míos.

Llevé mis manos a mis sienes, observando de reojo que Emori conectaba en el pecho de Clarke unos cables de color rojo y azul.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿para qué es eso? - me asusté cuando Titus comenzó a empujarnos fuera de la habitación, convencida de que iban a torturar a Clarke hasta que despertase o algo parecido.

Me costaba respirar, necesitaba estar allí dentro con ella, y también estar a solas con Costia para explicarme.

Clarke POV

No. Imposible. No podía ser verdad, ¿no?

Costia, la novia de Lexa, era la chica que me había atropellado. ¿Había entendido mal? Debía ser eso. Prefería creer que el coma me había atrofiado del todo, incluyendo mis tímpanos y capacidad de raciocinio, y que no había logrado escuchar algún momento de la conversación donde quedaba claro que yo no había sido atropellada por Costia, la novia de Lexa.

Mierda. La novia de Lexa me había dejado en coma. ¿Ella lo sabía? Debía saberlo, pero no sería capaz de ocultarme algo así. Era Lexa, la conocía, era buena persona y me contaba todo. No tenía secretos conmigo. Ella no podía haber ocultado algo así, no podía haberlo ignorado los casi dos años que llevaba visitándome.

¿Ella lo supo todo este tiempo y no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué? Nunca lo mencionó, nunca dijo nada relacionado con mi accidente o la persona que me había dejado postrada en una cama. Ella nunca dijo nada, pero lo sabía todo. Ella sabía por qué y por quién estaba en coma, la denuncia de mi madre, todo. Y no me lo había contado.

¿Estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad y pánico en realidad o sólo en mi mente? Porque se sentía a punto de estallar. Me habían atropellado y dejado en coma, pero nada de aquello pudo doler tanto como mi corazón en aquel momento. Lexa no era así, la Lexa que yo conocía no era así, nunca se habría callado algo así.

"No la conoces, idiota". Me había mentido, se había callado, había jugado conmigo y con mis sentimientos. "No, sigue siendo Lexa. Ella debe explicarse, la conozco, sé que es buena persona, ella es mi amiga".

Intenté dejar de pensar y centrarme en el ruido que provenía de fuera de la habitación, donde la voz de Costia gritaba más que la de Lexa, que sonaba nerviosa y dolida.

"No te atrevas a gritarle, hija de puta. Cuando pueda moverme vas a saber lo que es bueno".

\- ¡Dos años, Lexa! Llevas casi dos años mintiéndome cada tarde, ¡venías a verla a ella!

\- ¡Me sentía culpable! Ella acabó en coma, Costia, y yo entré sin querer en su habitación. La vi y me dio pena, no quería que pensases cosas que no eran, no quería que pasase esto - Lexa sollozaba de manera que algunas palabras sonaban ininteligibles, pero su significado estaba muy claro. Yo tenía razón al principio, cuando pensaba que me visitaba por pena, pero era más que eso: Lexa se sentía culpable porque su novia me había dejado en coma.

\- Me has estado mintiendo. Me reprochaste lo de Harper mientras tú la veías a ella a escondidas, ¿no pudiste decírmelo?

\- Creí que despertaría antes, pero luego ocurrió lo de la denuncia y todo... - hubo un largo y tenso silencio por su parte, mientras Titus y Emori hablaban acerca de mis aceleradas pulsaciones.

"Como te atrevas a sedarme ahora, doctor Frankenstein, tú y Costia vais a probar juntitos el sabor de mis nudillos".

\- Lo siento, Costia - logré escuchar a Lexa antes de que añadiese -. Te quiero, lo sabes. Por favor, no puedes... - su llanto le impidió continuar, un llano tan desgarrador y profundo que me hizo querer llorar también.

"Estúpida Costia por hacerla sufrir, no te la mereces", gruñí interiormente. "¿La defiendes? Que llore, ha jugado contigo todo este tiempo. Tú eres la estúpida".

\- No quiero que vuelvas aquí, Lexa, no vuelvas a verla - la petición de Costia provocó que tuviera un paro cardíaco a la espera de la contestación de Lexa. Sabía que Costia estaba furiosa, casi tanto como yo, pero su tono se había suavizado, probablemente al ver a Lexa llorar.

Nunca quise que este momento ocurriera, porque sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

La suavidad del tono no tiene que ver con la contundencia de la decisión cuando Lexa dice:

\- Te lo prometo, Costia.

Lexa POV

Pasó un mes, y nunca había estado tan unida a Ontari como en aquellas cuatro semanas, donde intentaba llenar el vacío de Clarke con personas que no tenían nada que ver con ella.

¿Era absurdo extrañar a alguien con quien nunca pude intercambiar unas palabras, una mirada? Pero sí un gesto, y era aquel momento el que quemaba en mi memoria como un tatuaje a fuego para impedir que olvidase dónde y con quién había pasado las tardes de los dos últimos años.

La discusión con Costia en casa había sido terrible. Ella me había gritado, yo le había gritado, ella había gritado más y yo había llorado. Entonces ella decidió dejar el tema cerrado con mi promesa de no acercarme al hospital, a Clarke.

Yo era buena cumpliendo las promesas, y de ahí su tranquilidad. Sin embargo, hacer aquella promesa se sentía como haber cerrado un candado y haber tirado la llave a un agujero negro, pero sabía que tenía una copia de aquella llave.

Quería a Costia, en todos los sentidos, pero Clarke tenía un lugar demasiado especial en mi corazón como para dejar de verla de aquella manera. Ni siquiera supe qué le había ocurrido tras aquella extraña noche.

\- Seguro que se está preguntando tantas cosas y aún así te extraña, la muy idiota - había comentado Ontari en una cruel broma que me hizo llorar en su sofá durante dos horas seguidas, para su desgracia -. Venga, Lexa, madura de una vez. La gente se separa, ¿cómo creías que acabaría esto?

\- No así - admití -. No tan mal.

\- Si no te gusta cómo ha terminado, puedes ponerle otro final - sugirió para hacerme sentir bien, aunque tenía la sensación de que diría cualquier cosa con tal de que dejase de sonar mis mocos en su camiseta.

Lo pensé, pero en mi mente sonaba tan mal como en la boca de Ontari. No debía ir, no debía volver.

"Se lo has prometido a Costia, Lexa".

Eso debería ser suficiente para tirar cualquier pensamiento de romper mi promesa a la basura.

Pero no podía cumplirla sin cerrar mi etapa con Clarke, porque entonces me perseguiría y atormentaría. No podía ignorar la manera en que todo había acabado, y sabía que había acabado tan mal porque realmente no había acabado. Si simplemente hacía como si nada, como si nunca hubiera conocido a Clarke, de la manera que fuese, acabaria ahogándome en mi engaño. Nunca había sido buena para ignorar los remordimientos, y estos pesaban más por el lado de Clarke que por el de Costia.

Así que, cuando estoy frente a su puerta, observándola a través del cristal mientras Titus me lanza una mirada ceñuda, me convenzo de que es lo mejor, y debe ser rápido: un adiós, y nunca volveré a verla.

Mi mano tiembla cuando abro el pestillo, y mis piernas tiemblan al caminar hacia su cama. Miro el sillón, preguntándome si es buena idea, pero mis actos hablan por si solos y me encuentro acercándolo hasta su cama, como siempre.

"Como siempre", repite una voz interna mientras mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse.

"Nunca más será como siempre".

¿Cómo puedo extrañar algo que realmente nunca he tenido?

Mi mano busca la suya y la aprieta con fuerza, tanta que creo ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro, pero es tan fugaz e imposible, que sé que las lágrimas no me permiten ver con claridad. Debo quitarme las gafas para limpiarlas, y al mirarla de nuevo, ella está tranquila y preciosa, como siempre.

\- Lo siento - respiro hondo, olvidando por completo el discurso preparado. Muerdo mi labio y fijo mi vista en nuestras manos; por primera vez, la suya es cálida y la mía fría -. Lo siento mucho, Clarke. Ojalá no hubiera sido así pero... - suspiro temblando, llorando, y sé que no puedo decir mucho más sin sentir todo el dolor de una despedida -. Te voy a echar de menos, Clarke.

La unión de nuestras manos se intensifica, pero tardo unos segundos en comprender que no he sido yo.

Cuando levanto la vista, me quedo inmóvil al verla; ella me está mirando. Sus ojos me están mirando, clavados en los míos de la misma manera que mis ojos verdes no se despegan de los suyos. Mi corazón se salta dos o tres latidos al verlos.

Azules, más azules que el cielo. Un azul único. Mi color preferido.

Y entonces sé que son demasiado bonitos como para olvidarlos.


	10. Capítulo 9

Lexa POV

Ahogué un grito a causa del susto cuando Clarke me sostuvo la mirada, confusa; salté hacia atrás con la mano en el pecho y otra en la boca para que Titus o cualquiera no me escuchase.

-¿Clarke?

La chica frunció más el ceño. Me pareció que iba a decir algo cuando sus párpados aletearon con cansancio.

Dudé en acercarme para acariciar su pelo hasta que se quedase dormida, y me mantuve a un metro y medio de distancia de la cama hasta que Clarke quedó dormida de nuevo. Entonces pude volver a respirar con normalidad.

¿Qué narices acababa de pasar?

Clarke acababa de despertar, o eso creía, hasta que recordé que llevaba días sin ir a verla; puede que ya estuviera despierta desde hacía algún tiempo, y yo no podía saberlo porque no la había visto hasta ese día. Ese pensamiento me detuvo cuando estuve a punto de salir de la habitación gritando por algún médico que revisase el estado de la chica.

Sí, quizás Clarke había salido del coma recientemente, y yo no era nadie ni nada de ella para que me mantuvieran informada sobre sus cambios, pero Titus solía comentarme cualquier mínima mejora. Sin embargo, no me había contado el mayor cambio, el mayor avance, y sólo había alguien que podía interponerse entre Titus y yo: Costia.

Pocas veces me había enfadado con ella, pero ninguna se podía comparar con aquella. Ella no le habría prohibido a Titus mantenerme al tanto del estado de Clarke, ¿verdad? Supongo que los tres sabíamos que, si yo me enteraba de que Clarke había despertado, iría a verla. ¿Qué había de malo? Romper una estúpida promesa que acababa de mandar a la basura entre maldiciones según salía del hospital y conducía hacia la casa que compartía con mi novia.

-Lexa, por fin – suspiró desde la cocina cuando entré procurando mantener la calma. Odiaba alterarme y gritar cuando discutíamos, porque enseguida me frustraba y acababa llorando, y odiaba llorar -. ¿Dónde estabas? Tardabas tanto que iba a empezar a cenar sin ti.

Costia bromeaba, y su mirada risueña me demostraba que era una simple provocación; ella sabía cuánto me gustaba comer acompañada para no sentirme sola, pero yo era incapaz de echarle en cara que no esperase por mí las pocas veces que no coincidíamos por culpa de los horarios. Es decir, no era justo que ninguna tuviera que esperar una hora o dos por la otra para poder cenar cuando estábamos hambrientas.

-Estaba viendo a Clarke – solté fríamente, sin moverme desde mi posición frente a la mesa y viendo cómo su expresión caía y se volvía más seria -. ¿Sabes lo curioso? Que ella también me estaba viendo a mí, porque está despierta.

-¿Has ido a verla? – siseó dolida, pero no dejé que el destello furioso me hiciera ceder ante ella para evitar una bronca. Esta vez no.

-Fui a verla una última vez, porque me parecía injusto no despedirme, incluso si ella nunca se enteraba de lo que decía – confesé sintiendo mis ojos escocer ante la rabia que sentía -. Ella está despierta, y ahora lo sé. Pero quiero saber desde cuándo lo sabes tú, y por qué llevo dos años pasando una hora en su habitación pero nadie me ha dicho nada.

Fue durante su silencio la primera vez que reparé en que, a pesar de la consciencia de Clarke, no había visto a su madre o a sus amigas, y eso sólo me indignó más.

Seguramente Clarke no llevaba mucho tiempo despierta, pero estaba completamente segura de que la primera persona que había visto, era un enfermero desconocido para ella en vez de alguno de sus seres queridos.

¿Quién habría sido? ¿Titus, Emori, Harper? Puede que hasta Costia. O puede que hubiera despertado sola y confusa, alterada y perdida, y se hubiera preguntado dónde estaba su madre, o Raven y Octavia. Puede que hasta se preguntase dónde estaba yo y por qué ya nunca iba a verla.

Ese pensamiento me hizo comenzar a llorar en silencio mientras enfrentaba a mi novia. Podía perdonarle que me hubiera engañado, que cenase sin mí dejándome luego sola, que me hiciera chantaje emocional para que dejase de ver a Clarke, pero nunca podría perdonarla si se había callado aquello que llevaba dos años deseando oír: que Clarke había despertado y estaba bien.

-Despertó hace tres días, por la noche – apretó la mandíbula de la misma manera que yo; a ella le costaba decirme aquello, y a mí escucharlo. Ambas sabíamos que ya no podría cumplir la promesa que le hice semanas atrás -. Tuvo una especie de ataque, no sabemos qué pasó. Sus constantes vitales se dispararon, y estaban a punto de sedarla cuando abrió los ojos. Titus avisó a su familia, y están de camino. ¿Algo más?

Sí, muchas cosas más. Tantas que era imposible que aquella conversación terminase pronto, y yo estaba lo suficiente agotada y dolida como para no querer continuar hablando con ella. Me había dicho lo que quería saber: que ella estaba enterada de los avances de Clarke pero se los había callado para mantenerme alejada.

De acuerdo, podía entender que no era muy agradable y normal descubrir que había estado pasando mucho tiempo a escondidas con una desconocida, que me lo había callado porque, para colmo, era la chica que Costia había atropellado, y que tenía una madre que la había denunciado.

Pero merecía saberlo, sólo por todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquella habitación con Clarke, merecía saber que al fin había despertado.

-Sí – humedecí mis labios dándole la espalda y encaminándome a la habitación -: hoy duermo en mi casa.

No hice caso de las quejas de Costia. ¿Estaba siendo una exagerada? Puede. Pero de la misma manera que ella se había sentido traicionada al descubrir que visitaba a Clarke, yo me sentía traicionada al descubrir que me había ocultado que la chica había despertado. Y si ella tenía derecho a enfadarse, yo también.

Así que esa noche me fui a mi casa. Hogar dulce hogar. No cené, y tampoco hice otra cosa que no fuera acurrucarme en la cama y dejar salir las lágrimas que con orgullo había retenido la última hora de aquel día.

Pensé en llamar a Ontari, o en ir a pasar la noche a la habitación de Clarke, donde ella escucharía mi monólogo indignado sobre el secreto de mi novia, pero ni siquiera podía hacer aquello, no cuando ella había despertado y yo podría agobiarla.

Mañana sería otro día, en el que debería lidiar de nuevo con Costia, incluso con Titus. E iría a ver a Clarke sin importarme nada más que saber cómo estaba.

¿Y su familia qué haría? ¿se la llevarían a Arkadia, podían hacer eso?

Conocía lo tiquismiquis que era Titus con los familiares de sus pacientes, y no le importaría montar una escenas hasta convencer a la familia de Clarke de que debía recuperarse bajo la supervisión de los médicos que la habían vigilado durante aquellos dos años.

Pero, ¿y después qué? Quizás ese era el verdadero momento de alejarme de Clarke y dejarla marcharse con su familia a su casa, en su ciudad. Pero no podía, no sabiendo que había despertado.

Tenía demasiado cariño y curiosidad por ella como para poder alejarme por mi propia voluntad.

Entonces entendí por qué Costia no me había contado nada: si no pude alejarme de Clarke cuando su estado de coma era la gran barrera que nos separa, mucho menos podría ahora que ese muro se había derrumbado.

Puede que se hubiera callado pensando en mí, o puede que se sintiera celosa y actuara egoístamente, sin pensar que podía sentirme como que había tirado dos años a la basura esperando un momento del que, si no llega a ser de casualidad, no me habría enterado. Pero ¿acaso no había conocido a Clarke de casualidad también, entrando por error en su habitación?

No me importaba lo mucho que luego pudiera costarme separarme de Clarke, incluso cuando me había llegado a convencer de que sólo la visitaba hasta que llegase el momento en el que ella despertara y pudiera volver a su vida, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo saber de qué color eran sus ojos como para ahora cerrar los míos para evitar verlos. Llevaba años pensando en qué debería hacer cuando Clarke despertase, pero, en aquel momento que tanto llevaba esperando, la verdad era que lo último que quería hacer era pensar.

Sólo quería ver de nuevo el azul de sus ojos.

Clarke POV

Dolor físico y sedantes. Dolor mental y más sedantes. Así me trataban en aquel hospital, aunque con la cara de malas pulgas que tenía el señor calvo que decía ser mi doctor, yo comenzaba a pensar que sólo estaban experimentando algún nuevo medicamento conmigo.

Que estuve dos años en coma, decía. Eso podría explicar muchas cosas en las que había tenido el suficiente tiempo de pensar, pero me seguía pareciendo increíble que pudiera estar tanto tiempo en ese estado mientras el mundo y el tiempo continuaban avanzando sin mí.

No recordaba nada, y no era como cuando despiertas de un sueño que acabas de tener y sin embargo no puedes recordar. Era peor, mucho peor. Me sentía como una viajera del tiempo atrapada en una época que no es la suya.

¿Sería posible cerrar los ojos y despertar de nuevo en el día en que, según el calvo, me habían atropellado?

Dos años en coma. Debió ser un buen golpe. Podría hasta felicitar a la criminal al volante, pero probablemente, si la tuviera delante, sería yo quien le enseñara lo que es un buen golpe.

-Clarke, Clarke, eh – la chica castaña con coleta chasqueó los dedos frente a mi cara cuando, de nuevo, mi mirada quedó fija en la nada y mi mente vagando por un libro de recuerdos en blanco. Logré enfocarla la quinta vez que dijo mi nombre -. Venga, intenta pensar. Debemos estar seguros de lo que recuerdas y lo que no.

Inspiré hondo a la vez de rodaba los ojos, cansada de estar diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez a aquella médica, Harper, para que total sólo lo hubiera apuntado una vez en un portafolios que había dejado en la mesa que tenía al lado de mi cama.

Mis ojos viajaron hasta una rosa que había en un pequeño vaso. Su estado era lamentable, pero se mantenía a duras penas. Sonreí levemente al pensar que aquella rosa podía estar con mal estado debido a la irritante insistencia de Harper en hacerme pensar.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta que cuando intentaba recordar era como si un taladro atravesase mi cerebro hasta dejarlo como un colador? Quizás no me había expresado lo suficientemente bien con aquella comparación, o ella era una médica sádica y morbosa que disfrutaba torturando a sus pacientes.

De todas maneras, me había prometido a mí misma que, como me lo preguntara más de diez veces otro día más, me limitaría a permanecer en silencio tanto como mi paciencia me lo permitiera, hasta acabar gritándole que se largase o le arrearía en la cara con el portafolios.

-Clarke, te estoy hablando – insistió tan irritada como yo cuando seguí mirando la rosa, que me parecía mucho más interesante, amable y agradable a la vista que Harper. Quizás era porque no podía hablar, no como la pesada doctora sádica.

\- Me llamo Clarke Griffin, tengo 21 años, he estado en coma dos y usted y yo no nos vamos a llevar bien como siga preguntándome cosas que no recuerdo – miré impasible sus ojos castaños, que brillaron con molestia antes de anotar, al fin, algo en el portafolios.

Observé con detalle sus movimientos, sintiendo bastante envidia, porque yo apenas podía mover los brazos sin soltar un alarido de dolor o caer rendida por el esfuerzo -. ¿Va a venir alguien a verme? – pregunté interesada -. Llevo aquí cuatro días y estoy sola. ¿Tengo familia?

Detecté cierta compasión en su mirada cuando me observó de reojo, incómoda con mi pregunta.

-Tienes familia, sí , pero viven en la otra punta del país. Vendrán hoy, pero no sé a qué hora – me interrumpió cuando iba a preguntar -. Y llevas aquí más de cuarto días.

-Me has entendido – le resté importancia, mirando por el cristal que había al lado de la puerta para ver a la gente pasar -. ¿Qué hora es?

-Tienes un reloj en la pared de al lado – comentó cansinamente, guardando el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su bata, sin mirarme.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Para verlo tengo que girar la cabeza, y me duele el cuello si lo muevo – repliqué suspirando con aburrimiento -. Además, intentaba entablar una conversación, pero eres una amargada.

Harper volteó a fulminarme con la mirada al tiempo que la puerta se abría.

Mi curiosidad se puso en alerta, y recibí a la morena con un intento de sonrisa, porque ella parecía más amigable que Harper y quizás era más habladora. Estaba harta de hablar de lo poco que recordaba de mí. Era alta, guapa, y con unas gafas redondas que hacían ver aún más grandes sus ojos. Esos ojos verde mar que me resultaron familiares, y me pregunté si la había visto antes.

En un primer momento pareció entrar en shock cuando me vio, algo bastante gracioso, porque su mirada perdió cualquier inseguridad y nerviosismo cuando se fijó en Harper. Me pareció que la asesinaba un par de veces con la mirada.

Mis ojos iban de una a otra, en plan partido de tenis. Harper tampoco parecía contenta viéndola, algo sorprendente, porque a mí me parecía imposible que aquella chica hubiera hecho daño a una mosca. Harper era, definitivamente, toda una amargada.

Como ninguna hablaba, decidí ser yo quien rompiese el bloque de hielo que parecía cubrir la distancia entre ellas, incluyéndome a mí por estar en medio.

-¡Hola! – sonreí abiertamente a la morena de ojos verdes, que enfocó su mirada al momento en mí, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al ver que me dirigía a ella -. Soy Clarke Griffin, tengo 21 años y llevo dos en coma – me presenté queriendo estirar mi mano, pero como no podía, estiré las comisuras de mis labios todavía más cuando la chica me sonrió de vuelta, aunque con el ceño ligeramente fruncido -. ¿Nos conocemos?

Su sonrisa se borró al instante, y su expresión avergonzada se cambió por una preocupada y algo descolocada, como si aquello fuera lo último que esperaba oír.

-Tu chica en coma no recuerda nada – informó Harper como si nada, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Me miró por encima del hombro y de nuevo a la morena -. Ya tienes compañía, Clarke.

-Genial – celebré con otra sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a la morena, y ambas ignoramos a Harper hasta que salió de la habitación, llevándose entonces una mirada ceñuda de la morena -. A mí tampoco me cae bien – comenté en voz baja para que sonase como una confidencia, y hablé con un tono más elevado cuando repetí -: ¿Nos conocemos? ¿eres otra doctora sádica, mi amiga, mi hermana, mi novia?

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron como antorchas olímpicas ante la última sugerencia, y negó con la cabeza rápidamente, como si le hubiera preguntado si venía de otro planeta.

-Soy Lexa – se presentó con una sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos, que evitaron los míos como si que le mantuviera la mirada la incomodara -. ¿No recuerdas nada?

-De momento – añadí, porque me fiaba más del positivismo de Titus respecto a mi temporal pérdida de memoria que de la cara avinagrada de Harper -. Es bastante agobiante, casi claustrofóbico, porque se siente como estar encerrada en tu propia mente. Sé mi nombre porque me lo han dicho desde que desperté, y también mi edad y que estuve en coma, pero nada más. Intento verle el lado positivo pensando que así no recordaré las cosas humillantes que me pasaron – intenté bromear, pero la sonrisa se me borró cuando la mirada de la otra chica pareció cristalizarse al fijarse en la rosa pocha de la mesita -. ¿Pasa algo? ¿siempre eres así de callada o es porque no te recuerdo? ¿no te gusta la rosa?

Eso último la hizo reír, y mis ojos estaban indecisos de si observar su sonrisa o las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban bajo sus profundos ojos verdes al reír. De poder hacerlo, me habría golpeado a mí misma por haber olvidado una risa tan suave, relajante y agradable.

-En realidad, me encantan las flores – repuso sonriéndome.

Es posible que me sonrojase en ese momento. Mi mente quedó todavía más en blanco mientras intentaba sacar una foto mental de su sonrisa para no olvidarla jamás.

-Puede que a mí también, pero no me acuerdo – miré la pobre rosa, que parecía estar agonizando. Me dio pena, y entonces supuse que realmente las flores no eran demasiado de mi agrado porque me daban pena verlas arrancadas y expuestas como trofeo.

-Creo que no te gustaban demasiado – comentó encogiéndose de hombro, colocando correctamente las gafas que se estaban deslizando por su nariz.

-Entonces, ¿de qué decías que nos conocemos? – sonreí de nuevo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Eso podía estarle pareciendo intimidante o raro, porque se sonrojó más que antes.

-No te lo he dicho – replicó con diversión a la vez que arrastraba el sillón para quedar cerca de mi cama. Me dolió el cuello cuando tuve que girarlo un poco para verla, pero merecía la pena.

Reí hasta que el dolor en el pecho por las sacudidas de mi risa me detuvieron. Mi cuerpo era tan amargado como Harper.

-Esperaba que lo hicieras – confesé -, o al menos, que me digas algo que sepas sobre mí. Los médicos tienen mis datos, pero son cosas aburridas. Quizás tú puedas contarme algo interesante.

Vi con fascinación cómo ocultaba sus labios dentro de su boca para luego hacer una mueca mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Sentí envidia de que pudiera mover con tanta facilidad sus manos, y también de ellas. Eran grandes, finas y delicadas, bastante cuidadas.

De repente me sentí tímida ante ella, porque iba tan guapa y arreglada aún sin pretenderlo, mientras que yo ni siquiera podía mirarme en un espejo para comprobar que mi aspecto era decente.

-Te encanta el baloncesto – dijo al fin, con la comisura izquierda ligeramente levantada, y me encantó su tímida y ladina sonrisa -. Todos los deportes, en realidad, pero juegas al baloncesto. Jugabas en el equipo de tu universidad. Eres bastante buena.

-Era – corregí desanimada -. Seguro que ahora no sería capaz ni de botar el balón sin que me golpease los pies.

-Volverás a ser buena en cuanto te recuperes – me animó -. Yo, por ejemplo, nunca sería buena en el baloncesto, ni aunque me enseñase Stephen Curry.

-¿Quién? – dudé. ¿Era un amigo mío o algo así?

-Es tu jugador preferido – me explicó algo incómoda, pero no debía estarlo. Sí, odiaba no recordar por mí misma cosas de mi vida, mis gustos y todo eso, pero si yo no podía recordarlo, alguien debía guiarme -. Lo siento, Clarke, pero no creo que sea la persona adecuada para ayudarte a recordar – murmuró jugando de nuevo con sus dedos.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué? – la miré confusa -. Si hasta sabes cuál es mi jugador preferido – sonreí de nuevo para aliviar su visible incomodidad.

Lexa suspiró como si tuviera en el estómago una piedra que no la dejaba respirar correctamente, y eso aumentó mi curiosidad.

-Es complicado, no quiero agobiarte ahora con eso – le restó importancia. Lexa debía saber que, cuanto más intentaba que no preguntase algo, más preguntas haría -. Deberías descansar, creo que tu madre vendrá dentro de un rato.

-Pero yo no quiero descansar – resoplé con fastidio, sacándole una mirada risueña que reafirmó mis pocas ganas de descansar -. Además, no consigo dormir. Parece que llevo dos años durmiendo – bromeé, pero Lexa no pareció divertida con aquel comentario.

Descubrí que me gustaba mucho más su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando, que su expresión compasiva y apenada. Es decir, había estado dos años en coma, sí, pero en aquel momento estaba despierta y sana y salva. ¿Cuál era el drama? Pensé que Lexa era una de esas personas que empatizan demasiado, y que debería tener cuidado con lo que decía. Yo no la recordaba a ella, pero ella a mí sí, y puede que llevase dos años esperando aquel momento y no le gustaba que bromeara, aunque fuera para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Yo puedo ayudarte – se ofreció levantándose, y mi corazón se aceleró.

-¿Vas a darme un beso de buenas noches? – sonreí ampliamente, y mis mejillas dolieron al ver de nuevo que se ruborizaba mientras buscaba algo en el cajón de la pequeña mesa, de donde sacó un MP4.

-Son tus canciones preferidas, aunque puede que ahora no te gusten – me colocó los cascos en las orejas con más cuidado del que habían tenido cualquiera de los doctores que habían entrado a revisarme y cambiarme y todas esas cosas que me hicieron odiar sentirme como un bebé indefenso. Pero no me importaba ni me importaría que fuera Lexa quien me cuidase - . Dime cuál quieres que deje.

Mi mirada se volvió a perder en algún punto inconcreto de la pared que tenía enfrente mientras Lexa iba pasando canciones.

-Esa – escogí nada más escuché las primeras notas, y Lexa dejó el MP4 al alcance de mi mano por si quería cambiarla -. ¿Cómo se llama?

Lexa permaneció a mi lado, y fue difícil concentrarme en la canción cuando ella comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza mi pelo. Mis ojos se cerraron y me acomodé como pude para disfrutar del masaje y de su voz.

-"Devil side", de Foxes – susurró, pero a pesar de su tono bajo y los cascos, pude oírla. Hice una mueca ante el pinchazo en mi cabeza que su voz, únicamente su voz, me provocó -. Descansa, Clarke.

-Cuando me despierte ¿te habrás ido? – pregunté con voz pastosa, el sueño cubriéndome con tanta suavidad como la voz y las caricias de Lexa. Harper tenía mucho que aprender de Lexa.

-Sólo me iré cuando te hayas dormido – prometió, e hice un ruido como respuesta.

-¿Vendrás mañana a verme? – luché por mantenerme despierta hasta haber confirmado que aquella no sería la última vez que Lexa estuviera conmigo.

Puede que mi familia e incluso amigos de mi olvidada vida vinieran a verme, pero yo sólo quería que Lexa no dejase de hacerlo. Me gustaba la compañía de Lexa.

-Como siempre.


	11. Capítulo 10

Clarke POV

-¡No podéis obligarme a nada! – grité histérica y asustada a la mujer de mediana edad que decía ser mi madre y hablaba con el doctor Titus como si yo no estuviera delante, como si yo siguiera en coma y no pudiera decidir qué hacer por mí misma.

La mujer, Abby, se empeñaba en arreglar un rápido y posible traslado a Arkadia, ciudad que quedaba en la otra punta del país. Podía ser mi madre y podía ser mi ciudad natal, y quizás podía ayudarme a recordar algo, pero, en aquel momento, con una persona que a mí me resultaba completamente desconocida independientemente del parentesco, sólo quería pedirle que se marchase y dejase de gritarme que era por mi bien.

Ella no sabía nada, ni siquiera yo sabía qué era lo mejor para mí, pero prefería hacerle caso a un doctor que me había tratado y seguido todo el tiempo que estuve en coma, que fiarme de la opinión de una madre que lo único que quería era tener a su hija cerca. Porque su hija, en ese momento, estaba muy lejas, perdida con los demás recuerdos.

-Señora Griffin, por favor, sé que es duro para usted dejarla aquí, ahora que está despierta, pero lo mejor es que… - la mujer volvió a interrumpir al doctor.

-¿Lo mejor? ¿qué sabrá usted qué es lo mejor para mi hija? – parecía a punto de llorar, pero eso sólo me estaba agobiando más -. Hace dos años dijo que lo mejor para ella era que estuviera aquí ingresada, y le hice caso. Ahora resulta que mi hija no recuerda nada, ¿y cree que es mejor mantenerla en un entorno desconocido que en la ciudad donde ha crecido?

-La pérdida de memoria puede ser temporal, y continuará sin recordar en este hospital o en cualquier otro – repitió por quinta vez Titus, con las manos en la espalda y la mandíbula tensa -. Lo que su hija necesita ahora es estabilidad para recuperarse físicamente y ver cómo avanza su memoria. Ha despertado aquí, y ha estado dos años con nosotros. En este hospital hemos seguido sus avances, y debemos continuar hasta asegurarnos de que se ha recuperado del todo. ¿Qué conseguirá llevándosela? ¿qué pueden hacer mejor que nosotros unos enfermeros que no conocen de nada a su hija sin memoria? – Abby cubrió su rostro con las manos, y Titus respiró profundamente para calmar su tono -. Es un tratamiento corto, y puede que para cuando finalice, su hija haya recordado de manera natural. No fuerce las cosas, señora Griffin. Ha esperado dos años, puede esperar seis meses más. Esto es por el bien de Clarke.

Abby suspiró con cansancio, y me miró de una manera tan fija y triste, casi como si fuera una madre mandando a su hija a la guerra, que me sentí culpable por gritarle y pedirle que se marchase. Yo era la que no recordaba, pero ella sí, y seguía siendo mi madre y yo su hija. No debía hablarle así.

Se me ocurrió preguntarme si, antes del accidente, solíamos discutir mucho. ¿Qué tipo de relación tendríamos? Porque la nueva no había comenzado de la mejor manera. Sin embargo, ella parecía acostumbrada a ignorar mis deseos y opiniones. Quizás sólo era porque al no tener recuerdos creía que había perdido mi capacidad de raciocinio, o que estaba muy habituada a discutir conmigo.

¿Qué clase de hija era yo? ¿qué tipo de amiga, amante, persona fui? La principal razón por la que no quería volver a Arkadia era porque sabía que podía llegar a saturarme chocar de frente con personas que me recordaban y me atosigarían a preguntas, y me agobiaría al saber que debía recordar cada casa, habitación, vecino, parque o tienda, pero todo sería desconocido. Enfrentarme a mi madre ya me causaba dolor de cabeza, y no quería imaginarme la jaqueca que sentiría si volviera a aquella ciudad. Y luego estaba Lexa, aquí, en Polis.

Cuando le pregunté a mi madre por mis amigos, me nombró a muchas personas, pero no a Lexa, y cuando le pregunté si la conocía de algo, ella sólo me miró extrañada y me preguntó si tenía una amiga imaginaria. Mi madre me tomaba por una loca, y a Lexa como a una chica que me habría inventado en mis sueños, sobretodo cuando le aseguré que era real y había pasado unas cuantas horas conmigo.

-¿Usted conoce a Lexa? – miré a Titus, que no pareció tan aliviado de que lo salvase de mi madre como pensé que estaría - ¿trabaja aquí? ¿cuándo vendrá?

-Lexa no va a venir – pero esa no era la voz de Titus. El doctor, mi madre y yo volteamos para ver a la chica de ojos castaños y mala cara y bata blanca que acababa de entrar por la puerta. No era Lexa, pero parecía conocerla, y eso era suficiente para mí.

-Ella me prometió ayer que volvería hoy – repliqué a la defensiva, sintiendo una chispa de pánico al contemplar la posibilidad de que Lexa me hubiera mentido. Sus ojos miraron a Titus y después me atravesaron con una rabia injustificada que me hizo encoger en la cama ante un posible ataque. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

-¿Ayer? ¿cuándo? – vociferó sin hacer caso de mi doctor, que le pedía que bajase la voz. Ella dio dos pasos hacia mi cama, pero su expresión de acero se dirigía a Titus -. ¿Lexa estuvo aquí ayer, con ella? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Quizás fue la manera en que nombraba a Lexa como si nada, o como si todo, o la forma en que me miraba a mí como si el calentamiento global y todos sus problemas fueran por mi culpa, o la manera de exigirle a Titus, quien era mi doctor y probablemente su superior, lo que me hizo sentenciar que esa chica no me caía nada bien.

Por gracia o desgracia, yo no era la única incómoda en la habitación: mi madre se apresuró a ponerse a mi lado en posición defensiva antes de comenzar a gritar con la chica como si la odiase, y Titus avanzó hacia la enfermera con un semblante duro pero titubeante; estaba claro que conocía las reacciones de la chica, quien no parecía precisamente un oso amoroso pacífico.

-Costia, es mejor que salgas de aquí. Ahora – añadió sin dejar lugar a réplica, guiando a la joven con una mano en la espalda hasta la puerta. No conseguí escuchar lo que le decía en voz baja, pero sí las maldiciones y culpas que mi madre continuaba gritándole mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mi hombro.

Gritos y más gritos. De repente, también me parecía escuchar otros sonidos, como música de fiesta, risas, más gritos, el frenazo de un coche, un golpe y más gritos. Y luego silencio. Hasta que volvieron los gritos de aquella habitación y mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Me estaba mareando, un taladro parecía perforar mi mente y las voces continuaban. Entonces un grito aún más fuerte se alzó sobre todos los demás, y sólo pude identificarlo como mío cuando mi garganta pareció desgarrarse y unas manos cogieron las mías, intentando tranquilizarme sin éxito.

Lexa POV

Costia me esperaba fuera de la habitación de Clarke, que tenía la puerta cerrada, y por su expresión supe que estaba más que furiosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté fatigada y preocupada. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando recibí una llamada del hospital que me interrumpió en el trabajo, pero fui al hospital lo más rápido posible cuando me informaron de un problema con Clarke, quien, al parecer, había sufrido un ataque de pánico y gritaba mi nombre hasta que las enfermeras tuvieron que sedarla.

-Tu amiguita te necesita – espetó de manera burlona. Recibí su tono como una patada en el culo. Costia tenía tanta facilidad para herirme como para hacerme feliz, y últimamente sentía que se aprovechaba de su poder sobre mis sentimientos para hacerme tomar unas decisiones que no eran de mi agrado -. Tenemos que hablar seriamente, Lexa – cogió mi brazo cuando intenté pasar por su lado a la habitación de Clarke, y por su tono y su mirada pude adivinar qué tipo de conversación quería tener y cómo iba a acabar.

-Lo sé – murmuré acomodando mis gafas, intentando deshacer el nudo de pesar en mi estómago, y ella me soltó para que pudiese entrar.

Dentro, la imagen no era mucho más alegre que la furiosa y dolida mirada de Costia: la madre de Clarke discutía acaloradamente con Titus y Emori, mientras su hija estaba con las muñecas atadas.

Mi pecho se oprimió, ¿Clarke había intentado autolesionarse o era por precaución? Ella parecía relajada de una manera antinatural, y supuse que debieron sedarla tras el ataque. Ignoré a las demás personas de la sala, no saludé y tampoco contemplé la posibilidad de que mi novia pudiera estar mirando por el cristal de la habitación cuando me acerqué a la chica adormilada y acaricié suavemente su hombro.

\- Clarke.

Sus párpados temblaron ligeramente cuando susurré su nombre, y al enfocarme, el azul de sus ojos se iluminó como el cielo cuando se despeja de nubes. Mi garganta se sentía repentinamente seca, oprimida por todas las emociones positivas que veía en su mirada clavada en mí.

-¡Lexa! – saludó alegremente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por extender los brazos hacia mí para que la abrazase, dejándome de piedra y llamando la atención de los demás. Jadeé sorprendida y le devolví el abrazo con cuidado, siendo consciente de que todavía estaba medio sedada y sus músculos deshabituados a hacer esfuerzos. Y aún así, me abrazaba como si no estuviera dispuesta a permitir que algo, los enfermeros, su madre o los medicamentos, la separasen de mí. Clarke olía a suavizante, champú y hospital, y sus brazos era débiles y a la vez firmes, cálidos y acogedores. Fue el mejor abrazo que me habían dado nunca -. Sabía que vendrías – sentí su sonrisa contra mi hombro y me puse completamente roja.

-Te lo prometí – le recordé para despejar cualquier duda, y me contagié de su sonrisa cuando se separó, incapaz de continuar erguida más tiempo, así que me forcé a quitar mis brazos de su cintura y ayudarla a tumbarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, ella no soltó mi mano cuando acerqué el sillón para permanecer a su lado -. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? – pregunté mirando desde la chica rubia a su madre, pasando por Titus y Emori.

-Tu novia se ha presentado a lo grande – espetó Emori. Era una chica agradable, excepto cuando intervenían en su trabajo, sobretodo compañeros que debían respetar a sus pacientes.

Titus trató de evitar una disputa entre la doctora de Clarke y yo, así que me relató por encima qué había llevado a Clarke a tener un ataque de pánico. Supe enseguida que teníamos un problema: Costia alteraba a Clarke, y yo podía calmarla.

La tensión de que se formase una especie de triángulo entre nosotras llegó hasta Clarke, quien me miraba extrañada desde que mencionaron que Costia era mi novia. Quizás se había dado cuenta de que realmente no me conocía de nada, o puede que hubiera recordado que ella fue quien la atropelló. Además, si su madre había gritado a Costia, era imposible que no se preguntase qué estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-Ya estoy mejor – le aseguró una sonriente Clarke a su madre y Titus cuando éstos insistieron en hacerle y repetirle las mismas preguntas: que si estaba bien, que si necesitaba algo, que si quería ir al baño o más sedantes para descansar… - ¿Has traído algo para jugar? Me aburro aquí metida – comentó hacia mí con fastidio, ignorando las quejas de su madre.

Sonreí a la mujer a modo de disculpa y solté la mano de Clarke para abrir el cajón de su mesa, de donde saqué todas las páginas con los pasatiempos de cada periódico que había estado guardando. Le entregué un bolígrafo también y puse un cojín sobre sus piernas para que pudiera apoyar las hojas sin tener que esforzarse mucho.

-Lexa, ¿verdad? – Abby me miró con una extraña expresión, una mezcla de recelo y agradecimiento que me hizo tensarme. Clarke parecía completamente concentrada en buscar las siete diferencias de la primera hoja, así me levanté y fui afuera con su madre cuando ésta me pidió hablar a solas; había llegado el momento de explicarle de qué conocía a su hija.

Clarke POV

-¡Pero si está clarísimo! ¿Cómo no lo ves? – repitió Emori con exasperación. Se suponía que debía estar revisando algo en sus papeles o mis constantes y todas esas cosas aburridas, pero nadie podía resistirse al magnetismo de adivinar las diferencias, y ya sólo me faltaba una.

-¡Calla, no me lo digas! – mordí mi lengua con concentración, mis ojos viajando de una imagen a otra a la velocidad de la luz, casi sudando por encontrar la última diferencia entre las dos imágenes de un perro pastor alemán que estaba sacando a pasear a un señor de mediana edad que tenía la lengua fuera y los ojos bastante grandes.

-Oh, por Dios, ¡es el calcetín del señor! – exclamó cinco minutos después, tiempo en el que permanecí inmóvil buscando cualquier detalle diferente entre cada foto. Emori me arrebató el bolígrafo y redondeó el pie izquierdo del señor que iba a cuatro patas,. Efectivamente, en una tenía calcetín y en otra no, y me pregunté cómo no me había dado cuenta antes.

-Hala, ya me has fastidiado la diversión – chasqueé la lengua con fastidio.

Emori sonrió achinando los ojos y señalando el montón de hojas de pasatiempos que había en mi mesa.

-Una hoja por cada día durante dos años; creo que tienes suficientes para curar tu orgullo herido – comentó desviando la mirada hacia el cristal de la pared. Lexa y mi madre llevaban casi veinte minutos hablando, y ya habían tomado dos cafés. Tenía curiosidad, pero como no podía moverme para ir e integrarme en la conversación que, supuse, iba sobre mí, decidí que debía resignarme a esperar.

Miré a Emori con expresión decidida.

-Dame la siguiente hoja – ella la puso frente a mí, sobre el cojín, y me esforcé por estirar el brazo para comenzar a redondear diferencias -. ¡Y no me digas ni una!

Mi doctora se limitó a reírse mientras anotaba un par de cosas en el portafolios que llevaba.

Pasaron quince minutos más hasta que Lexa y mi madre entraron de nuevo en la habitación, y toda mi atención se dirigió a la morena.

Sus ojos verdes eran como un imán, y me hacía sentir bien saber que no era la única que se sonrojaba cuando hacíamos contacto visual. Lexa sonrió con timidez antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón de mi lado, y le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Abby, como pidiéndole permiso para hablar, antes de dirigirse a mí.

-Sabes que tienes que pasar por un tratamiento para recuperarte del todo, ¿verdad? – su mirada era genuinamente preocupada, y quise estirar mi mano para alcanzar la suya, pero me limité a asentir -. Verás, tu madre cree que es mejor que te recuperes y vayas a terapia en Arkadia, pero Titus y Emori insisten en que aquí ya te conocen y puede que estés más a gusto que en un hospital nuevo – volvió a mirar tímidamente hacia mi madre y de nuevo a mí, que permanecía quieta y expectante ante tanto misterio -. Pero eres mayor de edad, y has insistido en que prefieres quedarte – asentí confirmando lo que decía.

-Titus nos ha dicho que el tratamiento se puede reducir según la velocidad con la que progreses en la recuperación y tu memoria – interrumpió mi madre desde el otro lado de la cama, así que tuve que mover mi cuello para poder observarla. Tenía un brillo de resignación y preocupación que me hicieron sentir culpable nuevamente por querer mantenerme en Polis, alejada de ella y mis amigos -. Estarás ingresada un par de semanas más, haciendo ejercicios físicos para recuperar por completo la movilidad de tu cuerpo, y después te darán el alta. Luego sólo tendrás que venir cada mañana a ver a Titus, que se asegurará de cómo está tu memoria y si te has recuperado del todo – suspiré con pesadez sólo de imaginarme todo aquel largo y lento proceso -. El problema es que yo no puedo quedarme aquí; tengo que volver a Arkadia, pero podríamos pagarte un hotel, aunque es mejor que no estés sola.

Ambas compartieron una mirada, buscando el consentimiento de la otra para decir algo, y mis nervios se pusieron alerta. ¿Quedarme sola? Claro que no. ¿Quedarme con algún desconocido? Mucho menos.

-¿O…? – animé a mi madre a continuar, porque estaba segura de que ella quería tan poco como yo dejarme a cargo de alguien que no conociese.

-O puedes quedarte en mi casa – habló Lexa. Mi cuello se quejó con un agudo pinchazo ante el movimiento brusco que sus palabras me provocaron hacer para mirarla. Su frente estaba arrugada y sus ojos abiertos con cierto miedo a mi reacción cuando añadió -: Conmigo.

¿Con ella, en su casa?

-¿Y Costia? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, aumentando sin querer su incomodidad. Estaba segura de que me cambiaría la medicación o me envenenaría.

-Tengo otra casa – añadió amablemente al comprender de dónde venía mi preocupación por la opinión de su novia -. De Costia me encargo yo.

Estaba a punto de sugerirle que fuera armada cuando mi madre volvió a hablar.

-Todavía vas a estar ingresada las veinticuatro horas, así que tienes tiempo de pensarlo – me tranquilizó al ver que hacía un gesto de dolor ante la molestia punzante de la parte trasera de mi cabeza -. Sino, puedes ir a terapia en el hospital de Arkadia. Pero antes de que tomes una decisión, Lexa tiene algo que contarte – miró de manera significativa a la morena de temerosos ojos verdes -. Confío en ella, pero la decisión es tuya, Clarke.

Miré a Lexa, escuchando cómo mis pulsaciones aumentaban de ritmo, y la mano de la chica se apoyó en mi pierna para tranquilizarme. Sí, confiaba en Lexa, pero no en su novia.

-¿Qué me tienes que contar?

-Todo. Desde el principio.


	12. Capítulo 11

Lexa POV

Clarke me miraba dolida, curiosa y avergonzada. Dolida por saber que yo estaba directamente relacionada con quien la había atropellado; curiosa por saber por qué yo nos había forzado a estar juntas el tiempo que ella estuvo en coma; avergonzada por creer que mis motivos fueran buenos, pero egoístas en el fondo, y sólo me quedase a su lado por pena de lo que mi novia le había hecho.

-¿Te quedaste conmigo porque te sentías culpable? – fue lo primero que preguntó, como esperaba, cuando pasaron los quince minutos que tardé en resumirle la noche que quedó en coma, cómo acabé en su habitación de la UCI y sentí empatía y dolor por ella sin todavía saber quién era, cómo pasaba cada día frente a su habitación la primera semana que estuvo en coma porque coincidía de paso a la salida desde la habitación de Costia, y cómo terminé entrando, visitándola a escondidas de mi novia, leyéndole libros y poniéndole su música preferida para que se durmiera.

-No – respondí sincera, aunque con una mueca -. Admito que sentía pena, y que en un principio, eso me hacía pasar a verte. Estaba preocupada – admití alcanzando fugazmente su mano, pero su mirada parecía distante, incluso cuando la toqué, así que la devolví a mi rodilla mientras permanecía sentada en aquel sillón de piel -. No voy visitando a cada paciente que está en coma, Clarke.

-Supongo que porque tu novia no deja en coma a cada paciente que te encuentras en el hospital – espetó, pero sabía que usaba la rabia como protección porque en el fondo se sentía traicionada por mí, y la necesidad de aclarárselo no me dejaba respirar bien.

-Tampoco habría creado un vínculo con cada uno – repliqué encogiéndome bajo su escrutinio. Hablar abiertamente de mis sentimientos no era mi fuerte, y quizás por eso sólo Costia y Ontari me conocían realmente, pero sabía, sentía, que debía hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para explicarme con Clarke, porque, incluso si no quería volver a verme, necesitaba que me entendiera. Aquella había sido mi gran duda los primeros meses que la visité -. Creo que todo pasa por una razón, y que sólo debemos leer los signos para entender por qué nos pasa lo que nos pasa, sea bueno o malo. Venías de otra ciudad y pronto te irías, pero que mi novia, de todas las personas que hay en la ciudad, te atropellara, te obligó a quedarte. Cuando entré en la UCI no sabía quién eras. Sólo tu puerta estaba abierta. Después, era imposible no verte o no pasar frente a tu habitación cuando salía de la de Costia. En el fondo sabía que, tarde o temprano, acabaría entrando. Puede que por curiosidad, y sí, por pena y cierta culpabilidad, pero no porque Costia fuera quien te dejase en coma, sino porque alguien de mi edad, joven y con una vida por delante, hubiera acabado en aquel estado tan injustamente. Entré por pena, pero me quedé porque quise hacerlo – aclaré -. La culpabilidad se hubiera ido con el tiempo al saber que estabas bien y que habías despertado, pero yo quería estar contigo hasta entonces. Ni siquiera te conocía y sentía que tenía una conexión contigo, que me caías bien, que podríamos ser amigas. Suelo pensarme mucho las cosas, pero cuando soy impulsiva, es por una razón.

-Pero ibas a irte. Te fuiste – murmuró observando fijamente la pared como si fuera el mejor cuadro del mundo -. Y luego viniste a despedirte. ¿Hubieras vuelto si no hubiese despertado, si Costia no te hubiera mentido y te hubieras sentido engañada y con derecho a romper tu promesa?

Me callé, pensándolo, y cinco minutos después sólo pude decir lo que realmente creía correcto decir -: No lo sé.

Clarke asintió, inspirando de golpe, como si a pesar de esperar aquella respuesta le doliera no escuchar una más bonita. Pero una más agradable también sería mentira, y yo no quería mentirle más. No se lo merecía.

-Eres buena conmigo – me dijo, pero continuaba seria cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Sus hombros se sacudieron cuando, tras unos segundos mirándonos en silencio, lanzó una carcajada mordaz y triste, indignada e incrédula -. Aún no me lo puedo creer. Tu novia fue la que me robó dos años de mi vida, dejándome en coma, porque se saltó un puto semáforo – escupió las palabras con una rabia que, aunque iba dirigida a Costia, sentí que me salpicaba.

-Sí, lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes tú? Debería sentirlo ella. Yo lo sentí – hizo una mueca sarcástica que me obligó a apartar la mirada. No me gustaba ver a Clarke enfadada, y no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo.

-Porque Costia venía apurada del trabajo porque yo estaba preocupada por ella. En parte, siento que fue mi culpa – confesé mirando mis dedos entrelazados sobre mi regazo. Ya estaba, ya lo había soltado. Esa era la gran espina que llevaba teniendo atravesada en mi garganta por dos años. La culpabilidad no venía de lo que Costia, mi novia, había hecho, sino de que sentía que lo que ella había hecho, fue por mi culpa.

-Por esa regla, también podría ser culpa mía por ir borracha, ¿no? Y culpa suya por atropellarme y saltarse el semáforo – noto que aprieta los dientes en un intento de contener la rabia, y aunque siento que mi pecho se oprime y quiero abrazarla, me esfuerzo por no moverme y mantenerle la mirada. Que se desahogue es lo único que le queda, y se lo pienso conceder, tenga lo que tenga que oír -. Sí, pudo ser culpa de todos, ¡pero quien pagó las consecuencias fui yo! – exclama, su voz sonando mucho más ronca, pero sé que no me culpa a mí, ni siquiera a Costia, sino al mundo en general.

-Lo siento – fue lo único que pude decir, y su cara enfurecida cambió; sus ojos se humedecieron, sus labios temblaron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron por contener el llanto.

Me di cuenta de que ambas estábamos aguantando la respiración, y yo ya estaba esperando cualquier insulto y maldición en cualquier idioma, cuando ella apartó sus ojos como si le doliese mirarme. Y eso me dolió a mí. Ahora me sentía mucho más culpable, y sabía que ningún abrazo podría solucionar aquello, como tampoco un juicio.

-Retiraré la demanda contra Costia, si es lo que quieres – habló al cabo de unos segundos, sonando firme, pero también rota. Me pregunté si su dolor tenía compensación posible -. Al fin y al cabo, denunciar no serviría de nada. ¿Una indemnización? – rió sin gracia, encogiéndose de hombros -. Tengo dinero de sobra, y no me importa una mierda. He estado dos años de mi vida en coma, y ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría comprar el tiempo perdido. El dinero no puede darme lo que yo quiero.

Asentí, porque comprendía la última parte, pero no su cambio de opinión, porque sí, un juicio no arreglaría lo pasado, pero Clarke tendría una venganza que sabía que quería, que incluso yo querría, así que me vi obligada a indagar para saber el auténtico motivo.

-¿Por qué?

Su cara volvió a enfrentarme, y era una mezcla de resentimiento, furia contenida y compasión que no merecía. Mi boca se sintió seca ante la intensidad de su mirada, que parecía hablar mucho más que su boca.

-Estás sufriendo y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. No te lo mereces – y en voz baja, resentida, la escuché añadir para sí misma -: Ya llega conmigo.

-Si no estás de acuerdo con esto – comencé a decir cuando comprendí que debía ser yo quien rompiera de nuevo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación -, con que te venga a ver y con de lo quedarte conmigo hasta terminar con la terapia y el tratamiento, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo.

-Confío en ti, Lexa – admitió con un deje de vergüenza que calentó mi pecho -, pero no quiero ser un problema para nadie más. Ya llega con mi familia. No quiero que tengas que elegir entre Costia y yo, porque las dos sabemos que no estará de acuerdo con que me cuides, y yo no podría tenerla delante sin escupirle a la cara – terminó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, y la dureza de sus ojos se suavizó. Por un segundo se me ocurrió que podía estar tonteando, y al siguiente comprendí que sólo bromeaba, y sonreí avergonzada, desviando la mirada de nuevo a mi regazo.

-Yo me encargaré de Costia, no te preocupes – repetí sin añadir nada más, porque la verdad es que no sabía cómo se lo explicaría, y ella pareció de acuerdo con dejar el tema en aquel punto muerto.

Me fui una hora después, cuando Emori vino a hacer una nueva revisión a Clarke y ya le trajo de paso la cena. La chica se despidió amablemente de mí, y me pareció escuchar que se burlaba de los pasatiempos incompletos que Clarke tenía a su lado. Me alegraba que se llevasen bien, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo por dejarla sola mientras su madre se había marchado para ir a buscar a sus amigas y hacer unas llamadas. Al menos sabía que Costia ya estaría en casa, lejos de Clarke, y Titus le había pedido a Harper que sólo entrase a su habitación para llevarle el desayuno.

Cuando fui al día siguiente, me encontré directamente con Abby, Raven y Octavia rodeando a Clarke. Pude distinguir su expresión agobiada, y enseguida me hice notar para que le diesen un momento de respiro.

-Hola – saludé hacia las tres, asintiendo hacia Abby y hablando luego hacia las dos chicas con temor a que se me echasen de nuevo encima para golpearme -, soy Lexa.

-¿Esta va a ser la niñera de Clarke? – soltó Raven en tono molesto y sin mirarme siquiera. Fruncí el ceño, pero no más que Clarke -. Abby, es la chica que…

-Ya lo sé, Raven – Abby alzó una mano con tono sereno para detener cualquier previsible insulto que la latina fuese a soltarme, y conseguí escabullirme hacia Clarke, agradeciéndole con una mirada a Octavia que me cediera su puesto a su lado.

-Perdona, no sé qué… - Clarke titubeó, mirando a las tres mujeres. Dos de ellas discutían sobre lo irresponsable que era dejar a su hija y amiga a cargo de una desconocida cuya novia hirió a su amiga, mientras la morena de ojos verdes intentaba calmar a Raven sin mucho éxito.

-No pasa nada – la tranquilicé, a pesar de que su desconfianza, tan demoledora como comprensible, me hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Decidí callarme cualquier reproche y tragarme las ganas de soltarles que ellas visitaron a su mejor amiga tan pocas veces en dos años que me sobraban dedos de una mano para contarlas, y también que a pesar de que conozcan a Clarke mejor que yo, ahora mismo Clarke me conoce a mí mejor que a ellas.

Sentí la mano de Clarke apretar la mía para transmitirme apoyo. No era el clásico consuelo de "no te preocupes por conocer a mi familia y amigos, yo estoy contigo", sino más bien de "no te preocupes por no conocer a mi familia y amigos, ahora mismo yo tampoco los conozco". Estábamos, extrañamente, en la misma situación, juntas. Así que apreté su mano en respuesta, sabiendo que necesitaba que la tranquilizase tanto como yo lo necesitaba de ella.

Debía recordarme que, aunque eran sus seres queridos de toda la vida, ella había olvidado esa vida. De hecho, podía considerarse que yo había tenido más trato con Abby, Raven y Octavia que Clarke.

La conversación se centraba básicamente en una cosa: cómo iba a quedarse Clarke conmigo si no nos conocíamos de nada. Comprensible la angustia de sus amigas, pero Abby parecía estar de mi parte cuando comprobó que no era una mala persona, y que era su mejor opción.

\- Tranquila – le susurré a una desconcertada Clarke con una leve sonrisa -, yo estoy contigo.

\- Vale – suspiró asintiendo, y sus ojos me miraron de tal manera que supe que aquello era todo lo que ella necesitaba oír, que yo era todo lo que Clarke necesitaba en aquel momento, y mi corazón se aceleró injustamente, sin mi permiso. Me convencí de que era por su voz ronca o sus ojos, azules, puros e inocentes como los de una niña indefensa. Una respuesta física que quise justificar con el físico de Clarke. Sí, claro, ¿qué iba a ser sino?

"Costia. Recuerda a tu novia. Que no esté no significa que no exista, y que estéis mal no significa que debas hacer tú las cosas mal."

Y aún así, me encontraba sonriendo a Clarke.

Costia. Clarke. Costia. Clarke. "Mierda, Lexa, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿qué estás haciendo? Tú no eres así. Basta".

"¿'Qué estás haciendo', es lo único que te preguntas teniendo a esa chica mirándote así?" la voz de Ontari sonó tan real en mi mente que casi me volteé para buscarla. "¿Qué es lo que no estás haciendo y por qué, friki? Por una vez, no seas un robot", espetó con aquella amargura e insensibilidad respecto a las consecuencias de herir no sólo los sentimientos de una, sino de dos personas. "Si no quieren sufrir, que no se encoñen. Tampoco es que seas la gran cosa. Los corazones se rompen, es mejor que rompas tú el de una de ellas que ellas el tuyo. ¿No te llega con ser una moñas con una que necesitas soñar cursiladas con dos? ¿Te estás pillando por tu comatosa durmiente? Te dije que la chica en coma estaba buena, sabía que caerías. ¿No eres tan romántica y cursi? Pues haz lo que te dice tu corazón en este momento"

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con Costia?".

Ontari lo hubiera puesto todo demasiado fácil: "Costia no está ahí".

No, no estaba aquí, pero debía estar en mi corazón. Debía tenerla presente y extrañarla tanto que no pudiera sonreír si no la veía o escuchaba de nuevo.

Sin embargo, viendo la mirada penetrante y risueña de Clarke, sentía que sólo tenía a Costia en mi mente por remordimientos de algo que ni siquiera había ocurrido y no podía controlar, porque, en ese momento, mi corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza y rapidez por Clarke.

Los días pasaron, Costia seguía sin hablarme, dolida porque cree que la voy a dejar por Clarke, que Clarke me importa más que ella, y yo siguía sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué todo parece ser blanco o negro, Clarke o Costia? No le había dado indicios para que se sintiera celosa a ese nivel, ni siquiera comprendía su insistencia en decirme que la acabaría dejando por culpa de Clarke, pero sabía que era mejor no discutir sobre ello. Si bien Costia había cambiado desde que Clarke había aparecido, seguía siendo la única persona que siempre estuvo ahí para mí, importante, imprescindible, y me negaba a perderla. Sin embargo, por mucho que me lo pidiera y por poco tiempo (en comparación) que llevase siendo amiga de Clarke, era incapaz de alejarme de ella.

El recuerdo del día en el que apareció por sorpresa en la habitación de Clarke, sabiendo que yo estaba allí y que no tenía ningún turno a esa hora de la tarde, me perseguía, y podía catalogarlo como el momento más incómodo y extraño de mi vida, y eso que tenía muchos otros para elegir.

-Siento molestaros – nos miró a ambas de manera alternativa desde la puerta, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento. Yo le estaba leyendo un libro a Clarke, quien, aunque podía leerlos ella, se empeñaba en que lo hiciera yo porque decía que le gustaba mi voz y la ayudaba a relajarse y hacía el libro más interesante. Costia miró fijamente a la chica rubia, que le sostuvo el duelo de miradas con aplomo, y yo no sabía a cuál mirar, a quién acercarme más, a quién apoyar y escoger. Entonces supe que tenía un serio problema -. Sólo venía a decirte que lo siento – la mandíbula de Clarke no se aflojó, a pesar de que yo sí reconocía el sincero y tardío arrepentimiento de Costia en su voz, en sus ojos y en sus gestos. Ella podía ser fría, pero no insensible, no era un bloque de hielo -. Estaba esperando que despertases para decírtelo; al contrario que Lexa, yo no estaba tan segura de que pudieras escuchar, y no era la manera adecuada de tener esta conversación. No pretendo ser tu amiga ni nada de eso, pero no me gusta ir atropellando a la gente y dejándola en coma. Realmente lo siento. Eso es todo.

Dejé de mirar a Costia cuando ella levantó la vista para observar a Clarke, e hice lo mismo, sorprendiéndome al ver que la rubia me estaba escrutando a mí, buscando en mí la sinceridad de Costia. Y aunque supe que era elección suya, asentí de manera casi imperceptible para asegurarle que ella estaba siendo sincera. Entonces Clarke sí miró a Costia, y aunque su mirada continuaba siendo rencorosa, ya no apretaba los puños con ganas de golpearla.

-Vale. Ya está – aceptó seriamente. Costia le mantuvo la mirada un momento antes de dirigirla hacia mí, comprendiendo que Clarke la perdonaba por mí, no por ella, y ahí pude reconocer una pequeña razón para que Costia se sintiera celosa. Sólo pude mirarla hasta que ella se marchó de nuevo, y continué con la lectura como si nada hubiera ocurrido, con un sudor frío incomodando en mi espalda y sabiendo que Clarke no estaba escuchando nada de lo que le leía.

En otra de las tardes, fue Ontari quien apareció como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Así que esta es tu chica en coma – observó a Clarke, que pareció encogerse en la cama ante su intimidante presencia.

Apreté los labios, sabiendo que era mejor que aceptase ese comentario a replicarlo y recibir cien más, y miré a Clarke con disculpa.

-Clarke, esta es Ontari, mi amiga – entrecerré los ojos hacia la última, que sonrió encantada con mi malestar -. Ontari, ella es Clarke – "no digas lo mucho que te he hablado de ella, por favor". Ontari se limitó a saludar con un gesto de mano, y Clarke, todavía con dolores y agarrotamiento de sus músculos, frunció los labios en respuesta.

-Clarke juega al baloncesto – comenté hacia Ontari, a quien también le gustaban los deportes, esperando que algo en común aliviase la tensión del cuarto.

-Jugaba – escuché que Clarke especificaba por lo bajo, sin atreverse todavía a levantar la vista de su cama.

Ontari alzó una ceja echándole un vistazo general a Clarke, examinándola. La pobre chica arrugó el ceño, posiblemente intimidada, en una expresión similar a la de una niña que no está preparada para un examen sorpresa. Yo apreté su mano, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora, porque sabía perfectamente cómo se siente una en el papel que desempeñaba en ese momento, y comprobar que funcionó cuando Clarke me miró más relajada, me hizo sentir orgullosa. Ella se siente segura conmigo, y eso me hace sentirme segura con ella. Es extraño, pero agradable, y me gusta.

-¿Baloncesto? – desconfió Ontari. La miré mal -. No es que seas muy alta.

-Ella es muy buena, en realidad – la defendí al ver que Clarke fruncía los labios sin saber qué decir, visiblemente incómoda y humillada.

Para sorpresa de ambas, Ontari comenzó a reír con regocijo. Su cambio de humor me desconcertó, porque era, quizás, la segunda vez que veía a Ontari reír de aquella manera. ¿Se estaba riendo de Clarke o con ella? Entonces comprendo que ella en realidad no quería sacarle una reacción a Clarke, sino a mí respecto a Clarke. Mis mejillas se encendieron por la vergüenza, y me reprendí mentalmente. No es que me arrepintiera de sufrir burlas de Ontari por defender a Clarke, ni de defenderla a ella de Ontari, pero había caído de manera absurda e impropia de mí en una trampa demasiado vieja. ¿Quedaría muy raro si me daba una bofetada por idiota? Estaba segura de que, desde ese mismo momento, le había dado vía libre a Ontari para hacer comentarios fuera de lugar, y me dejaría quedar mal delante de Clarke.

-Debe ser buena, sí – me guiñó un ojo con esa sonrisa perversa que pone cuando hace comentarios insinuantes para sacarme los colores -. Ella tiene un buen par de balones, ¿verdad, Lexa?

Clarke me miró con confusión, sonrosada, esperando que le aclarase el comentario. Ni loca, mi cara se derretiría por la vergüenza. Fulminé a Ontari con mis ojos y mis mejillas ardiendo. Ella se limitó a alzar su petulante ceja, e inclinó la cabeza hacia la chica como si dijera: "No me dirás que no lo habías pensado".

"Por supuesto que no", le respondí negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

No, claro que no.

Clarke POV

Las primeras semanas fueron intensas. Ahora por fin podía caminar por toda la planta del hospital, aunque sólo un rato y con la ayuda de un aparato que era como una mesa pequeña con hierros a los que agarrarme y ruedas para que se deslizara por el suelo con facilidad, ayudándome. Después me dieron unas muletas, que tardé en saber utilizar con soltura.

Era agradable poder salir al fin de la cama, y bastante patético haberme emocionado cuando Lexa y yo pudimos llegar hasta el final del pasillo, donde había una sala con cómodos sofás y sillones con mesas, con una enorme cristalera desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Polis era increíble, y quise recordar Arkadia para comprarlas.

Aunque nuestra amistad estuvo un poco tensa al principio, después de dos días fui incapaz de seguir queriendo culpar a Lexa de algo. Era imposible que me enfadase con ella, pero no me permití replantearme por qué. Quizás porque sabía que era buena persona, sin ninguna maldad, o a lo mejor porque me costaba mirarla seriamente cuando ella ponía esa tímida sonrisa cuando me pillaba mirándola. No es que yo la mirase mucho. Para nada.

Ella también parecía alerta ante cualquier repentino reproche mío que yo juraba que no saldría de mi boca, al menos contra ella, y para confirmarle que todo estaba bien, por fin pude invitarla a un asqueroso café de la máquina del pasillo. El café de la paz.

Ella no me contó exactamente qué había hablado con Costia, a quien, gracias a Dios, nunca me cruzaba por el pasillo tras aquella extraña disculpa. A lo mejor no era su planta, o tenía turnos de mañana, en los que yo dormía o hacía los ejercicios-torturas con Emori, o Titus le había ordenado que se mantuviera lejos de mí. Mejor, porque incluso aunque tardase medio año en mi pésima forma física, si la veía de nuevo sin Lexa para aplacarme, la perseguiría hasta romperle una de mis muletas en la cabeza. No la dejaría en coma, pero con suerte conseguiría que se desmayase un buen par de horas.

-¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó de repente Lexa, desde el sillón que había a mi lado. Alcé la cabeza con rapidez, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse al sentirme pillada pensando en lesionar a su novia -. ¿Por qué sonríes así?

-Por nada – le quité importancia intentando sonreír con inocencia. Lexa asintió, dejándolo pasar, y continuó mirando todo aquel agobiante papeleo del juicio que tendría a finales de semana. Miré de manera alternativa sus papeles, organizados y con varias anotaciones con una letra bonita, dando toda la apariencia de ser súper importantes, y luego los montones de hojas arrugadas de periódicos antiguos con pasatiempos que yo tenía en mi regazo y hacía como si fueran deberes para clase. De repente me sentí bastante ridícula, y los aparté a un lado -. No me apetece seguir buscando diferencias – expliqué en un murmullo escueto cuando alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Estás muy aburrida? – se compadeció. Asentí con un encogimiento de hombros, quitándole importancia, y me recosté de nuevo con la cabeza ladeada para poder verla. Estaba muy guapa cuando se concentraba y se ponía seria.

-Nunca has estado ingresada mucho tiempo en un hospital, ¿verdad? – sonreí ampliamente al verla negar con la cabeza y una mueca de disculpa por no poder entenderme -. Es tremendamente aburrido.

-Ya me lo imagino – sonrió con dulzura, y suspiré como una idiota fijándome en cada detalle de Lexa, y a la vez en Lexa en general.

Ugh, debía parecer una perturbada mirándola como una estúpida enamorada. La chica sólo era demasiado guapa, amable y buena como para no mirarla de otra manera que no fuera con adoración. Seguro que no era nada personal. Aún así, me tuve que recordar que tenía una loca al volante como novia. No quería que esa tarada me atropellase deliberadamente de nuevo por haberme fijado inocente, inevitable y amistosamente en Lexa.

Tragué saliva con nerviosismo al imaginarme qué diría Lexa si se enteraba de lo que pasaba por mi mente y mi corazón a veces cuando estaba con ella, como aquella tarde, aunque simplemente ella estuviera a lo suyo y yo a lo mío, o cuando me miraba y sonreía con timidez. No quería que ella se incomodara o malinterpretara las cosas pensando que yo las había malinterpretado primero. No quería estar mal con la única persona con la que me sentía bien.

-Dentro de una semana me darán el alta. Titus dice que aunque me pueda ir, estaré ingresada a media jornada viniendo a las mañanas. Creo que le gusta hacerme sufrir – comenté minutos después, sintiéndome culpable por interrumpirla de su trabajo, pero necesitando hacer algo más que mirarla y pensar en tonterías. Me estaba comportando de una manera infantil, y eso me hizo desviar la mirada a cualquier lugar menos a donde estaba Lexa cuando ella dejó los papeles a un lado para hacerme caso -. ¿Todavía quieres que vaya a tu casa? No tienes por qué encargarte de mí, y mi madre puede pagarme un hotel – estaba hablando muy rápido -. Además, tú compartes piso con Costia, y no estoy segura de que sea buena idea juntarnos. Creerá que quiero quitarle su sitio en la mesa – "o a su novia", añadí con amargura en mi mente, sabiendo que así era como lo vería cualquiera, sobretodo Costia.

Lexa suspiró antes de levantarse y sentarse en mi cama. Su mano acarició mi pelo con cariño, y mis mejillas se calentaron. Al mirarla, pude ver que ella también parecía tímida, y sus ojos verdes más cansados que de costumbre. Aún así, eran preciosos. Pero no quería provocar aquella expresión en Lexa, y no estaba segura de querer estar a su cargo.

Me gustaba verla cada día, claro, pero no quería sentir que yo era su obligación. Lexa había comenzado a visitarme por varias razones, pero ni siquiera la culpabilidad convertía en obligación que me hiciera visitas diarias. Eso cambiaría si yo quedaba a su cargo, y tenía miedo de que no fuese lo único que cambiase si me quedaba con ella.

Además, ¿hasta cuándo? Yo era amnésica temporal, pero no tonta, y aunque me negase los hechos, no podía ignorarlos: Lexa me gustaba, no sabía de qué modo o cuánto, pero no estaba segura de querer averiguarlo si cuando acabase mi tratamiento y recuperase mi memoria me tendría que separar de ella y volver a mi ciudad. Yo no recordaba ahora, y por eso era fácil escoger a Lexa, pero ¿qué pasaría si recordaba y prefería lo que tenía en Arkadia? Puede que tuviese a alguien especial allí, y no quería tener que escoger entre lo que me gustaba y lo que conocía. Más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

Sabía que no podría alejarme de Lexa si no lo hacía ya, y por un momento comprendí perfectamente por qué ella no me había dejado de visitar.

No pude evitar que Lexa me visitara dos años seguidos, y no recordaba qué pensé o que sentí durante aquel tiempo, pero aquello había sido inevitable porque yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Ahora sí, y me mantenía igual: tumbada en una cama y callada al respecto, dejando que otros decidiesen por mí, sin poner barreras a qué sentía y por quién, a ver qué pasaba, y odiaba ese descontrol e incapacidad para levantarme y negarme a que, sólo por no recordar, se me considerase alguien que necesitaba vigilancia diaria.

-Te lo ofrecí yo – recordó con cierta diversión ante mis dudas, que siguieron ahí hasta que ella añadió -: Le he dicho a Costia que me había ofrecido a cuidarte. Se puso hecha una furia, diciéndome que no era enfermera y que otro podía hacerlo. En fin, ya has visto cómo es cuando se pone celosa – enrojecí de nuevo. Lexa parecía bastante tranquila sobre los celos de su novia, sin embargo -. Me dijo que no pensaba cambiarse de nuevo de casa por nuestra culpa, y que yo hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que ella no se movería – finalizó más seria, puede que triste.

Mi estómago se encogió por haber provocado una discusión entre ellas que ahora tenía triste a Lexa, y enseguida comencé a imaginar cosas que hacer para animarla: ¿invitarla a algo de la máquina, escuchar música, hacer algún pasatiempo juntas? Apreté los dientes, sintiéndome inútil porque sólo se me ocurriesen tonterías.

¿Un abrazo la haría sentir mejor?

Antes de preguntar y arriesgarme a quedar como una pringada por haber preguntado, la abracé, prefiriendo quedar como una pringada pero llevándome un abrazo por lo menos. Aunque sabía que Lexa no diría ni haría nada que me pusiera incómoda, pero se le notaría.

-Lo siento – me disculpé contra su hombro, intentando ignorar lo bien que olía siempre.

-Que discuta con Costia no es tu culpa, Clarke, es suya y mía – susurró contra mi pelo. Se me puso la piel de gallina al sentir sus manos en mi espalda. Me aferré con fuerza a sus hombros para no temblar -. A mí me gustaría que vinieses. No me quedaría tranquila sabiendo que estás en un hotel tú sola – admitió, y supe que sacaba el valor al no poder verme, así que hice lo mismo.

-No me importa quedarme sola – en parte era mentira. Estaba harta de estar sola, pero también estaba acostumbrada -.Pero me gusta tu compañía, y si voy, es porque me siento a gusto contigo. Ahora mismo, eres mi única amiga, y confío en ti.

Se hizo el silencio, y era consciente de que el abrazo había sobrepasado el tiempo estándar para un abrazo normal de amigas que se consuelan, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para dejarla ir.

-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo, antes de separarse.

Sin embargo, algo, quizás mis brazos todavía rodeándola o una corriente invisible, hizo que quedásemos demasiado juntas, y mi respiración se cortó cuando su nariz rozó la mía al alejarse. Yo quería ver los ojos de Lexa para diferenciar cada tono de verde que hubiera en ellos, pero Lexa mantuvo la mirada baja, puede que incómoda porque nuestras frentes estuvieran tan unidas como nuestros alientos mezclados. Me miró un único segundo en el que el mundo pareció sacudirse, antes de que yo cerrara los ojos para no ver cómo se alejaba, incómoda, y me limité a asentir cuando puso de excusa para irse que debía preparar el juicio.

-Hasta mañana.


	13. Capítulo 12

Clarke POV

Doce del mediodía del día 7 de abril, viernes. Un día como cualquier otro, si no tenía en cuenta que era el día en el que al fin saldría del hospital. ¿Estaba nerviosa? No, estaba tan contenta que no tenía tiempo para ponerme nerviosa. Ya estaba Titus nervioso por mí.

-¿Recordarás tomarte la medicación a partir del lunes? – repitió Titus por quinta vez, para luego mirar severamente a Lexa y de nuevo decir -: Confío en que tú se lo recuerdes si se olvida, ¿vale? Si no se la quiere tomar o hay algún problema…

-Te llamo o la traigo inmediatamente en el coche, lo sé - contestó la morena de manera lenta y paciente. Yo, por el contrario, no dejaba de jugar con una balón de baloncesto que había encontrado debajo de mi cama; un regalo de Lexa durante aquellos dos años. No podía hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos, pero me gustaba hacerlo girar sobre el dedo índice. Salía como algo natural, y supuse que ya lo habría hecho más veces -. Además, si ocurriera alguna desgracia (cosa que dudo), Costia también ayudaría – añadió, tan segura y tan seria que se me cayó el balón por primera vez. Procuré ignorar su mirada curiosa. Titus hizo el favor de impedirme agacharme y me alcanzó el balón, entregándomelo con una mirada reprobatoria que respondí sonriendo ampliamente -. ¿Lista? – sus ojos verdes me enfocaron con entusiasmo, y enseguida asentí.

Llevaba toda la semana pegada a la ventana, contando las horas para sentir el sol en mi cara y respirar el aire puro de Polis, y Lexa había tenido que aguantarme y separarme de aquel cristal cada tarde que vino a verme.

-Hasta el lunes – me despedí de Titus. Lexa fue contándome dónde tenía aparcado el coche y demás, como si yo pudiera ubicarme, así que me limitaba a asentir una y otra vez mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor.

Aquel fue mi primer gran reto al que enfrentarme tras salir de la seguridad que me proporcionaba mi aséptica habitación: un espacio ridículamente cerrado, demasiado oscuro y agobiante. ¿Sería claustrofóbica? Ni idea, el caso es que traté de disimular mi respiración entrecortada por el miedo y los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

¿Y si el ascensor se paraba? ¿Y si nos tirábamos horas allí y el oxígeno se acaba antes de que alguien nos sacase? ¿Y si se caía porque las cuerdas se rompían y moríamos, o peor, volvía a quedar en coma?

-No pasa nada – me tranquilizó Lexa, su mano apretando la mía. Estuve a punto de soltar el balón y subirme a ella en plan koala. Lexa me protegería, pero yo no podría hacer nada en mi escasa forma física de ser al revés. ¿Y si el ascensor se desprendía y yo no podía ayudarla? ¿y si era ella quien quedaba en coma esta vez? -. ¿Clarke? – se preocupó al verme boquear como un vez fuera del agua.

-Pero, ¿cuánto tarda esta cosa en descender un par de pisos? – me desesperé, así que, cuando un sonidito que me hizo saltar del susto, anunció que habíamos llegado, corrí como pude hacia fuera de la cabina en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

Lexa se acercaba a mí con una sonrisita que intentaba ocultar, digna de un padre o una hermana mayor cuando ve a un niño siendo inocente respecto a cuáles son los verdaderos peligros en la vida y cuáles no.

Yo sólo sabía que no volvería a meterme en un ascensor.

-Supongo que tendremos que subir las escaleras de mi casa – comentó en broma, pero yo le lancé una mirada suplicante y ella rió, asintiendo -. Espero que tus piernas puedan aguantarlo – añadió mirándolas. Yo hice lo mismo, y cuando la observé a ella de nuevo mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del hospital, comprobé que ella estaba sonrojada.

Antes de poder preguntarle nada, una voz exclamó:

\- ¡Lexa! – la chica se giró. Hice lo mismo, intentando ocultar mi cara de fastidio al reconocer a Costia corriendo hacia Lexa para besarla. Puse una mueca, y luego otra al darme cuenta de que había puesto una mueca que no debía poner. ¿Qué me importaba a mí que dos novias se saludasen con un beso? "Que una es Lexa".

Comencé a jugar de nuevo con mi balón tras inclinar la cabeza en forma de saludo, sin sonreír siquiera. Costia tampoco lo hizo; ambas sabíamos que no nos soportábamos por muchas y diferentes razones, con sólo una en común, que nos unía igual que nos separaba: Lexa.

Ellas hablaron un par de minutos en los que procuré no sentirme fuera de lugar, a pesar de las miradas que me lanzaban de vez en cuando. Lexa parecía explicarle algo, seguramente cómo sería el tratamiento y mi estancia en su casa, mientras su novia escuchaba y me lanzaba miradas serias cuando me pillaba mirando demasiado a Lexa. Ni que estuviera yo cotilleando o algo. Además, eran ellas las que estaban hablando de mí.

Se volvieron a besar como despedida y yo pensé que, definitivamente, Ontari me hacía sentir mucho más cómoda, incluso con sus extraños comentarios, siempre relacionados con el sexo. Me recordaba un poco a Freud, así que no me ofendía, segura de que estaba escuchando a un genio hablar.

Cuando Lexa volvió a mi lado, Costia y yo pudimos mantener una auténtica mirada retadora que, aunque yo no le veía sentido, decidí mantener para demostrar que no me intimidaba. Ella se giró, ofuscada y resignada, cuando Lexa me sonrió y agarró de nuevo la mochila con ropa que mi madre me había dejado la semana pasada antes de volver a Arkadia.

-Lo está aceptando – me dijo Lexa de repente, ganándose mi curiosidad. Ella se puso algo nerviosa -. Que te quedes conmigo hasta acabar el tratamiento, lo acepta. Costia es muy celosa, pero confía en mí.

Asentí mirando al frente.

-Supongo que debe ser desagradable sentir que una desconocida puede tener más atención por parte de tu novia que tú misma – admití, porque si yo estuviera en el lugar de Costia, no dejaría a Lexa sola con una desconocida ni de coña -. Tampoco tiene motivos para desconfiar – añadí medio en broma, sonriendo, porque aunque para mí (y puede que para Costia) era evidente mi interés por Lexa, estaba claro que no era correspondido. No sabía cómo me sentiría de ser así, ni si Lexa lo admitiría sin sentirse como alguien que se aprovecha de un enfermo indefenso.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué confías tanto en mí? – dudó parándose al llegar al que obviamente era su coche. Un bonito Seat Ibiza blanco.

La miré fijamente. No era una pregunta de la que esperase algo más que la verdad, así que eso le di.

-Eres lo único real que tengo – contesté con sinceridad.

No era una respuesta realmente bonita, sino sincera y real, porque empezábamos desde cero, sin desventaja. ¿Confiaría tanto en Lexa de recordar a Raven, por ejemplo? No lo sabía, pero tampoco importaba; las cosas eran como eran.

Sí, también tenía a mi madre, a mis amigas, todas esas personas que eran incapaces de aceptar que el coma y la pérdida de memoria me había cambiado. Ellas querían a una Clarke que ya no estaba, y Lexa lo comprendía. Era agradable que Lexa no me presionase a hacer o escoger las cosas que antes me gustaban, como todos los demás pretendían que hiciese. Ella aceptaba que el coma me había cambiado y me dejaba y ayudaba a descubrir otras cosas que pudieran gustarme.

Supuse que, en parte, se debía a que ella no conocía realmente a la antigua Clarke, y por eso la necesitaba. Con ella no había presión de decepcionarla o agobiarme.

No recordaba mi vida pasada y, aun así, podía jurar que nadie me había respetado tanto como Lexa.

Ella me regaló una sincera y brillante sonrisa, contenta con la respuesta, y yo se la devolví, teniendo que apartar mis ojos hacia la ventanilla cuando, de nuevo, mi pulso se aceleró. Estúpido e inestable ritmo cardíaco. Y malditos ojos traicioneros, que volvieron a mirar de reojo a Lexa para ver cada detalle mientras ella conducía.

Era increíble cómo llevaba dos años sin pisar el exterior, semanas sin ver nada más que lo que mi ventana me permitía, deseando ver más de Polis, y ahora, fuera, con todo por ver, sólo podía mirar a Lexa.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica, confusa al darse cuenta de que la llevaba mirando cinco minutos seguidos. Debía parecerle intimidante, o sólo muy rara. No sabía qué era peor -. ¿Qué miras?

-Tu mandíbula.

-¿Qué?

-Nada – me apresuré a desviar la mirada hacia mi ventana, fascinándome al fin con la tranquilidad de las calles de Polis, ignorando la sonrisa condescendiente de Lexa que me hacía hundirme más en mi vergüenza.

Nos mantuvimos en un cómodo silencio parte del trayecto, Lexa concentrada en la carretera y yo observando cada detalle de la ciudad, hasta que una canción pareció golpearme, y varias imágenes, acompañadas de aquella melodía con letra, pasaron delante de mis ojos como una película a cámara lenta. Mi corazón se aceleró.

En cuanto "Ho Hey" de The Lumminers comenzó a sonar en la radio del coche, Lexa y yo compartimos una extraña mirada cómplice que se sintió demasiado natural. Sonreímos y me incliné para subir el volumen. Mi pie empezó a seguir el ritmo a la vez que ambas cantábamos sin dejar de sonreír.

Y por un momento, nada ni nadie más importó.

Lexa POV

Solía molestarme mucho que dejasen marcas en los cristales de mi coche, como Clarke en aquel momento, pegada a él, pero era incapaz de decirle nada viéndola emocionarse con cada Mc Donald's que pasábamos. Hasta que, de repente, se puso seria y casi frené para mirarla y preguntarle qué ocurría.

-Incluso si recordase mi cuidad y mis amigos, me pregunto cuánto habrán cambiado. Si en mi barrio habrá las mismas tiendas que antes, o vecinos nuevos que tampoco me conozcan… - murmuró cuando notó mi mirada curiosa sobre ella. Mi pecho se encogió un poco cuando añadió para sí misma -: No seré la única que haya cambiado.

Pero sí la única que no cambió, sino que la cambiaron. El accidente, Costia, la vida, el coma… Daba igual, el caso es que Clarke no tenía siquiera un camino al que volver tras salirse, porque ese camino se había perdido, borrado, olvidado. Debía encontrar uno nuevo, y no como alguien que se muda de ciudad e instituto de repente porque sus padres lo obligan, sino como alguien a quien mandan solo a otro continente, con otro idioma y costumbres a las que, antes de crear las suyas propias, debería acostumbrarse.

Admiraba a Clarke, porque yo en su lugar me sentaría en un rincón a llorar y maldecir al universo.

En los diez minutos que restaron de camino, vi a Clarke jugar con el balón en sus muslos, y recordé lo idiota e insegura que me había sentido al regalárselo, segura de que tendría una habitación llena y puede que hasta firmados por jugadores famosos, pero ahora parecía el balón más valioso del mundo para ella. También me resultaba curioso comprobar que sus ojos brillaban cuando alguna de sus canciones favoritas sonaba en la radio y cómo aun recordaba las letras enteras. Y me parecía adorable verla alegre cuando algún nuevo tema era de su agrado y se recordaba a sí misma descargarlo.

Como le prometí, no subimos en el ascensor, aunque ella se hacía la dura cada vez que la pillaba haciendo una mueca de esfuerzo subiendo las escaleras. Mi casa estaba prácticamente vacía y sin comida, por lo que tendríamos que ir luego a hacer la compra, y recordé la última vez que estuve en ella. Enseguida aparté ese momento de mi mente.

Clarke me miró sonriendo con la timidez de alguien que va a casa de sus amigos y de repente aparecen sus padres.

-Es muy bonita, te pega – bromeó señalando los cuadros de flores que había dejado porque Costia prefería que para nuestra casa comprásemos unos nuevos las dos juntas. Asentí contenta de que le gustase lo que veía, y la guié hasta el fondo del pasillo para indicarle cuál era su habitación. Estaba pegada a la mía, por lo que me puse algo nerviosa al recordar que la cama de mi habitación sólo estaba separada de la de Clarke por una fina pared. Traté de tranquilizarme pensando que eso estaba bien para escuchar si algo ocurría durante la noche. También le enseñé mi cuarto al acabar de organizar las cosas de su mochila en el armario, y ella estalló con una risa que me hizo sonreír y sentir un revoloteo en el estómago, hasta que vi qué le había hecho tanta gracia -. ¿Eres tú? – siguió riendo, impidiéndome alcanzar la foto que tenía en sus manos: yo, con trece años y setenta kilos, granos por toda la cara, gafas de culo de botella y el odioso aparato dental que llevé por cinco años -. Yo que creía que siempre fuiste así de guapa y resulta que hasta tú tienes un oscuro pasado – se mordió la lengua para controlar la risa cuando vio mis mejillas encenderse.

Hice oídos sordos al hecho de que me llamase guapa y creyese que siempre lo fui, y alcancé la fotografía para mirarla con odio. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la tenía a la vista.

-No es gracioso – me quejé con mi cara ardiendo -. Aún recuerdo cuando me preguntaban si había metido la boca en una caja de herramientas – bufé. Clarke volvió a reír con fuerza y yo intenté no sonreír esa vez -. Vaya, así que tú habrías sido de las que se reían de mí también – me indigné, bromeando.

-Ahora no dejaría que nadie se riese de ti, lo juro – alzó las manos en su defensa y con cara de niña buena -, pero de aquellas… Tengo que admitirlo; probablemente yo sería la que te pusiera los motes graciosos – golpeé su brazo con suavidad para no hacerle auténtico daño cuando ella sonrió ampliamente.

En realidad la había golpeado para que dejase de sonreír, porque mi estómago estaba dulcemente adolorido, como si tuviera empacho de mis golosinas preferidas. Además, estaba su risa. La voz de Clarke era la más sexy que había oído jamás, con una facilidad para ponerme nerviosa que me asustaba.

Durante la tarde de aquel viernes, que decidí coger libre en el trabajo, llamando con una excusa al jefe, puse a Clarke al día. Ella no quiso que le enseñase vídeos de ella en Facebook, ni entrevistas, pero sí que la informase de los deportes, series, etc, que le gustaban. Clarke había recordado bastantes cosas, aunque no realmente importantes, durante aquellas semanas tras el coma. Aseguraba recordar fiestas de cumpleaños, pero no cuántos años cumplía en cada una. También a la mayoría de sus amigos, y cómo se llevaba más o menos con ellos.

-¡No me puedo creer que acabase Castle y yo estuviera en coma! – se lamentó de nuevo, haciéndome sonreír al verla taparse la cara, avergonzada y desolada como si esa fuera su mayor tragedia.

Al principio me había asustado y golpeado mentalmente, segura de que hacerla lamentar perderse eventos tan importantes como el final de su serie preferida, la harían llorar, pero ella hacía un gesto vago con la mano, alegando que habría llorado más contando los capítulos para el final y que ahora podía verlos seguidos. También odiaba haberse perdido la Eurocopa, los Juegos Olímpicos con Phelps y Bolt, la última película de Los Juegos del Hambre y las de dibujos de Disney y Pixar. Ella bromeaba diciendo que se sentía como una viajera en el tiempo, pero veía sus ojos azules apagarse cuando creía que yo estaba centrada en la televisión.

Supuse que era difícil bromear cuando los últimos años de su vida eran como una broma pesada.

Clarke no se movió del sofá en toda la tarde, y case se le salen los ojos de las cuencas y la sonrisa le parte la cara cuando le dije que, aunque no había visto la serie por si me daba miedo o repelús, le había grabado las últimas temporadas de Castle. Ella se empeñó en hacerme ver el primer capítulo y me sentí algo boba al descubrir que realmente era buena y me hubiera gustado seguirla. Así que nos tiramos toda la tarde viendo las primeras temporadas, porque Clarke decía que se sentiría mejor si la acompañaba en el sentimiento cuando viéramos el último capítulo juntas.

-Así no seré la única que lo vaya a ver casi un año después – rió cuando acepté. Ella era más de Beckett y yo de Castle. Descubrí que, por primera vez, prefería una serie a sus libros. Stana Katić tuvo bastante que ver, no pude mentirle a Clarke al respecto cuando ella insinuó lo mismo.

Le comenté también las muertes más recientes de las series que, al menos antes, le gustaban. Ella recordaba algunos personajes y a otros no, pero su veredicto fue bastante claro.

-Resumiendo: 2016 fue un año de mierda para las series.

De todas las citas y frases que había leído a lo largo de mi vida, recordé una en especial.

"- ¿Por qué la gente buena muere?

-Si estás en un jardín, ¿qué clase de flores eliges?

-Las más hermosas.

-Exactamente."

Y pensé en todos los personajes literarios y televisivos que había visto morir como si fueran mis mejores amigos. Costia nunca entendía aquello, y yo a veces pensaba que me sentía más comprendida por personas que ni siquiera existían que por las reales. ¿El mundo no era lo suficiente injusto como para matar también a las buenas personas, aunque fueran ficticias? Supongo que los personajes ficticios están más cerca de la perfección por ser irreales. Entonces deseaba que el mundo fuera un poco más irreal. Todo sería mejor.

Mientras cenábamos, me sorprendió descubrir que ella tenía vagos recuerdos míos sobre lo que le contaba en el hospital, porque mientras comía la pasta con queso rallado y filetes, ella sonrió y señalando mi plato, dijo:

-Le echas tanto queso rallado a la pasta, que al final no sabes si estás comiendo pasta con queso rallado o queso rallado con pasta.

Esas habían sido mis palabras textuales siete meses atrás, y casi me atraganté con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

Clarke tuvo una pesadilla aquella noche. Se despertó de madrugada, gritando y llorando, y yo me limité a abrazarla hasta que se durmió. El sábado fuimos a dar una vuelta, aunque no demasiado tiempo por si Clarke se agobiaba viendo de repente a tanta gente. Esa noche, tuvo otra pesadilla.

No me sorprendían porque Titus me había comentado que eran habituales desde que despertó, pero odiaba no poder consolar a Clarke hasta que despertase, o verla dormir y esperar que, de nuevo, un grito desgarrador rompiese la calma de la noche.

Ella no comentaba nada, y cuando le pregunté, se limitó a quitarle importancia. Entre su medicación había tranquilizantes, así que esperaba que eso la ayudara a dormir.

El domingo a la hora de dormir, Clarke parecía bastante inquieta. No dejaba de jugar con su pelo rubio, demasiado largo, y con los cordones de una amplia sudadera negra que le quedaba ridículamente bien.

Me aseguró que todo estaba bien, así que me sonrió y me dio las buenas noches. Se sintió extraño que fuera ella quien me las diese a mí, mientras yo estaba contestando unos mensajes a Costia para asegurarle que todo iba bien.

Ella había aceptado que, en cuanto Clarke se recuperase, todo volvería a la normalidad. Me parecía un poco mal que considerase a Clarke un obstáculo en nuestra relación, pero Costia era así. También me había dicho que no tenía problema en pasarse alguna tarde libre si Clarke necesitaba algo, pero que no la avisara por tonterías. Costia no especificó qué consideraba una tontería, pero acepté que no podría abusar de ella para saber que Clarke estaba bien en cada momento.

Me dije a mí misma que Clarke estaba mejorando, que no debía preocuparme. Sin embargo, lo que me preocupaba era qué ocurriría cuando se recuperase del todo. ¿Recordaría todo? ¿Qué pensaba hacer después? Bueno, qué pregunta; volver a su vida. O al menos eso era lo que tanto Costia como Abby y las amigas de Clarke aseguraban que pasaría, porque, ciertamente, era lo normal. Y yo no dejaba de preguntarme qué pensaría hacer con su vida la propia Clarke.

¿Y yo, qué esperaba? Tampoco lo sabía.

Clarke POV

Había pasado el fin de semana, y me sentía todo lo cómoda que se puede sentir alguien sin memoria que está a cargo de una chica genial. Ugh, a su cargo. No me gustaba el sentido en el que se estaba aplicando esa frase.

Pero, durante las noches, cuando Lexa se marchaba a su habitación y yo estaba de nuevo sola, en silencio, en un lugar que sabía que no era el mío, me agobiaba.

No podía dormir, no quería. Algo me lo impedía, algo me faltaba y no sabía qué. Me sentía como si llevase años durmiendo y eso fuera lo último que mi mente necesitaba pero, al parecer, mi cuerpo todavía estaba agotado y se sentía demasiado pesado como para seguir en pie, dando vueltas por la habitación.

Pero me seguía faltando algo y, sin saber por qué, me encontré yendo a la habitación de Lexa. ¿Sonaría como una acosadora si le decía que me gustaba verla dormir? Posiblemente, así que, como siempre, la miré un par de minutos y me di la vuelta para salir de su cuarto.

-¿Clarke? – su murmullo adormilado me detuvo. Hice una mueca de fastidio bastante infantil antes de girarme de nuevo, avergonzada. Ella me miraba con el pelo revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados, apoyada en sus codos, y reprimí las ganas de sonreír y peinarla. Hasta despeinada estaba guapa -. ¿Estás bien, necesitas algo? – negué con la cabeza mordiendo mi labio -. ¿Qué haces despierta?

Me sorprendió el hecho de que Lexa no me preguntase qué hacía espiándola en su habitación, como si ella no fuera quién para cuestionar tal cosa.

Lamí con nerviosismo mi labio antes de susurrar para no romper la calma de la noche:

-Sí, estoy bien. Genial, gracias por preguntar – ella alzó las cejas, un poco divertida al verme balbucear. Dios, estaba quedando como una idiota -. No quería despertarte, lo siento. Es mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches.

Pero su mano me lo impidió, y mi cuerpo se negó a soltarse de su agarre. Todo el mundo estaba en mi contra. Apenas podía distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad de la noche, pero presentía que ya la había desvelado. Odiaba el sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza. Ella tiró de mi brazo para que me sentase en su cama.

-¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? – se preocupó sin dejar de hablar de aquella manera tan dulce y suave que, sumada a la oscuridad, me resultaba demasiado familiar. Sólo su voz.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme, queriendo recordar cualquier momento en el hospital con Lexa hablándome, pero al no obtener ningún recuerdo como respuesta, los abrí de nuevo, repentinamente cansada; me agotaba no poder recordar algo cuando sabía que era importante, me frustraba que el recuerdo luchase por salir a flote y que una nueva ola lo hundiese en la profunda oscuridad del olvido.

-Algo así – concedí, porque ser incapaz de dormir era una auténtica pesadilla. Eso sin contar las que llevaba teniendo desde que había despertado del coma. La psicóloga le insistía a Titus en que podían ser recuerdos, pero estaba segura de que la mayoría no lo eran. Sentía que nadie me entendía, excepto Lexa. O, por lo menos, ella se esforzaba en hacerlo. Ella siempre se esforzaba en hacer cosas que no eran su obligación.

Creí ver a Lexa mordiéndose el labio, casi tan nerviosa como yo, como siempre que dudaba de hacer algo que la pondría en una situación comprometida, pero su mano tiró de mi brazo con decisión hasta hacerme caer a su lado. Y yo me dejé arrastrar por ella.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué hacía cuando la misma mano se perdió entre mi pelo, masajeando con suavidad mi cabeza, y dejando delicadas caricias que incrementaron el zumbido de mi mente cuando no lograba recordar algo. Se sentía bien, familiar y natural, como sólo escuchar su voz. Incluso sin memoria, supe que Lexa había hecho aquello más veces, y que a mí me gustaba, porque suspiré aliviada antes de caer profundamente dormida en la comodidad de algo que sabía que en realidad conocía.

Al día siguiente desperté sola en la cama, confusa y preocupada. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo para buscar a Lexa, pero seguramente mis músculos me fallarían y terminaría con mis dientes clavados en el parquet.

-¿Lexa? – dudé llamando al baño al escuchar la ducha. Probablemente ella no me escuchó, aunque lo cierto es que no me esforcé en que lo hiciera. No quería incomodar a Lexa en su propia casa, así que caminé lentamente hasta el salón y me senté para esperarla.

Vi unos cuantos libros junto a la televisión, ordenados por sagas, tamaños y colores. Sonreí divertida y cogí uno que llamó mi atención por el título: "Las ventajas de ser un marginado".

¿Lexa sería una marginada que se sentía identificada con aquel libro? Ella me había confesado que hacer vida social no era su fuerte, porque la mayoría de personas le parecían interesadas, alocadas y de poca confianza, y ella les daba una imagen de friki seria, que no sabías si meterte con ella y vacilarla un poco o protegerte cuando te miraba impasible. A mí no me daba en absoluto esa impresión, así que mejor, más Lexa para mí. Uh, ese pensamiento podría malinterpretarse. Agradecía que la gente de mí alrededor no pudiera leer mi mente.

-Buenos días – saludó Lexa a mis espaldas, con una sonrisa demasiado alegre para ser las ocho de la mañana de un lunes -. ¿Ya has desayunado? – señaló la cocina, dirigiéndose a ella. Dejé el libro sobre la mesa y la seguí con las manos metidas en los enormes bolsillos de aquella sudadera.

-No, te estaba esperando – admití, negándome a confesar que, si bien confiaba en ella, no me parecía correcto fisgonear por su cocina como una muerta de hambre, además, me gustaba esperarla. Agradecí no haber olvidado ciertos modales.

Lexa hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano.

-Por mí no te preocupes, siéntete como en tu casa – comenzó a sacar cosas de la despensa y la nevera y a colocarlas sobre la mesa. Yo, incómoda a pesar de su invitación, me quedé quieta, sin saber si ayudarla y entorpecer su camino o sentarme como una descarada a esperar a que me sirviera la comida -. Tienes tu medicación allí – señaló unas estanterías al lado de la esquina donde estaba la nevera, y pude ver tres tipos de cajas diferentes que no me gustaron nada. Lexa seguía moviéndose de acá para allá -. Tienes cita con Emori a las once y a la una con Titus. Yo tengo que entrar a trabajar dentro de media hora, así que vas a tener que quedarte sola – se sentó al fin, permitiéndome hacer lo mismo y alzando la mirada en busca de la mía, a través de sus gafas, para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Asentí sin problemas, y ella hizo un amago de sonrisa -. Te pasaré a recoger en cuanto salga del juzgado, así que puedes esperarme afuera del hospital o dentro, e iré a por ti. Hay una parada de autobús en la esquina de esta calle, el 6ºA te deja justo en la acera de enfrente del hospital. Tu madre ha dejado tu móvil y dinero, que están en tu habitación; llámame si ocurre algo, a cualquier hora, ¿vale?

Asentí de nuevo, digiriendo tanto la tostada con mermelada de arándanos como las palabras de Lexa como si fuera Dios quien me hablaba. La chica se levantó cinco minutos después, una vez finalizado su café, y se acercó a la entrada para coger un maletín y una chaqueta americana oscura, a juego con su pantalón. Su camisa de lino blanca tenía tres botones desabrochados, pero procuré no fijarme demasiado y centrarme en mi remover mi Cola Cao.

-Que tengas un buen día – alcancé a decir cuando ella se despedía con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano, antes de salir por la puerta.

Silencio. Enseguida aborrecí la ausencia de sonido, sobretodo el de la voz de Lexa. Silencio y soledad. No me importaba que no hablásemos, pero su presencia era un consuelo.

Volví al salón tras recoger los restos de migas y la taza, y alcancé el libro, dispuesta a ignorar lo agobiante que se estaba volviendo permanecer sola en una casa, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. ¿Qué me pasaba? La habitación del hospital era mucho más pequeña que la casa de Lexa. Supuse que se debía al silencio; en el hospital, incluso cuando era de noche y todos los pacientes dormían o las puertas estaban cerradas, siempre se escuchaban los pasos de las enfermeras, o pitidos de máquinas, o el reloj. Me di cuenta entonces de que el reloj que colgaba de la pared estaba sin pilas, y antes de preguntarme por qué no le había puesto unas nuevas, recordé que Lexa vivía en otra casa, con su novia, donde probablemente ya tendrían otro reloj funcionando.

El libro era maravilloso, así que supuse que debería comentarle a Titus cuánto me costaba centrarme en otra cosa que no fuera acabar con el agobiante silencio que me rodeaba. Quizás era normal y yo una exagerada. A los veinte minutos, se me acordó que Lexa tenía para mí un MP4 con música, así que fui a buscarlo a la habitación y volví con los cascos ya puestos, escuchando "Ohia - Coxcomb Red", a pesar de que ahora sentía el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos. Definitivamente la vida no me sonreía.

No volví a tener sueño, así que a las diez me tomé la medicación de la mañana y veinte minutos después había terminado el libro y escuchado gran parte de las canciones.

Borré las que no me gustaban, pensando una y otra vez en la frase que nunca olvidaría de aquel libro: "Las cosas cambian, los amigos se van y la vida no se detiene para nadie". A mí me lo iban a decir. Al final, fui yo quien se sintió identificada con aquel libro.

Casi me cambiaría de acera por alguien como Charlie, sobre todo cuando descubrí que Logan Lerman era el actor. Hasta que vi que Emma Watson hacía de Sam. Bueno, algunas cosas sí que no cambiarían nunca.

Con el culo dormido y harta de estar sentada por horas en aquel sofá, se me ocurrió que podría ir andando al hospital para dar un paseo. Recordaba el camino del viernes en el coche, y también lo hermosa que era Polis, y aunque sabía que Lexa no estaría de acuerdo, un paseo no me haría daño.

A falta de cuarenta minutos para mi cita con los médicos, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no verme como una persona que no sabe nada de sí misma. Me lavé concienzudamente los dientes, y traté de ordenar mi pelo rubio con los dedos, molestándome al reconocerlo tan rebelde. Mi rostro estaba demasiado pálido, bueno, como el de alguien que no ha visto el sol en dos años. Mis ojos azules parecían perdidos, y mis labios estaban cortados de tanto morderlos durante las últimas horas.

Observé mi figura en el amplio espejo del dormitorio en el que debí dormir anoche. Mi pelo estaba ondulado y llegaba por debajo de los pechos, la sudadera blanca con un logo deportivo negro me quedaba dos tallas grande, el vaquero desgastado parecía antiguo, y tampoco me quedaba tan ajustado como supuse que debería. Las Converse blancas también eran antiguas, pero estaban limpias.

Resoplé con resignación al recordar la imagen impoluta de Lexa, incluso de Costia con aquel uniforme azul verdoso. Ugh, hasta Titus iba más acicalado que yo. Claro, él no perdería el tiempo peinándose y tampoco parecía una Pocahontas rubia y paliducha.

Metí mi móvil y la cartera en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y salí, mirando primero por la mirilla como una vieja asustadiza. Sólo me faltaba salir armada con una sartén y un gato cubriéndome las espaldas. Evité olímpicamente el ascensor porque era un espacio demasiado reducido y podría volverme loca aunque fuera por unos segundos, sobretodo sin Lexa para apoyarme o consolarme.

En cuanto puse un pie en la calle, el ruido de las personas, los animales y los coches fue un alivio y un agobio al mismo tiempo. Observé la bonita floristería que había al lado del portal de Lexa. Un recuerdo pugnaba por salir a flote, pero un muro invisible lo bloqueaba. Una promesa que me hice. Sin embargo, sólo pude recordar algo que ya sabía: a Lexa le encantaban las flores.

Me puse los cascos de nuevo y caminé a paso rápido hacia el hospital. Recordaba el camino, aunque tuve que detenerme un par de veces para comprobar que reconocía las tiendas que el viernes fui viendo por la ventanilla, recibiendo empujones de personas que caminaban demasiado apuradas. Supuse que quedarme plantada en mitad de la acera tenía mucho que ver.

Llegué cinco minutos tarde, con la música demasiado alta en mis oídos. Seguí las indicaciones que llevaban hasta la zona donde la recepcionista me dijo que solía estar Emori, pero enseguida me perdí. Patético, no me perdía en una ciudad desconocida pero sí en el hospital donde estuve dos años.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y pedirle a la recepcionista que me acompañase, aferrando con fuerza el móvil como si fuera la mano de Lexa, hasta que alguien me cogió del hombro, asustándome.

Quité con cierto alivio los cascos al reconocer la cara de malas pulgas de Costia, que tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos en las caderas.

-Hola.

-Llegas tarde – me saludó a su manera. Decidí no comentar nada sobre que estaba de muy mal humor para el buen día de primavera que hacía, pero me limité a seguir sus pasos cuando me hizo un gesto de cabeza para que la siguiera. Terminamos en una especie de centro deportivo en un edifico conectado al hospital, donde Emori hablaba con Titus al lado de unas máquinas parecidas a las de los gimnasios. Ambos suspiraron al verme, aunque parecieron preocupados de nuevo al ver a Costia detenerme cuando quise seguir andando hacia ellas -. ¿Y Lexa? ¿no ha venido contigo? – preguntó curiosa.

-Ella fue al trabajo – respondí a la defensiva, porque era obvio que ella debía saberlo. Costia se limitó a alzar una ceja, soltarme y a despedirse con un gesto de cabeza que correspondí pensando en Lexa.

-Buenos días, Clarke, ¿cómo te encuentras? – saludó Titus con demasiado positivismo, el mismo que no me había molestado en Lexa acababa de irritarme en él. Lo achaqué a Costia.

-De maravilla – espeté sarcástica, pero enseguida me arrepentí al ver las cejas de Emori alzarse en sorpresa. Me sonrojé y carraspeé -. Bien, pero un poco agobiada. No soporto el silencio, es…claustrofóbico – me encogí de hombros para no darle demasiada importancia. Titus asintió seriamente, me hizo un par de preguntas y después me dejó a solas con Emori.

-¿Tienes ropa deportiva? – negué con la cabeza tras mirar mis sucias zapatillas. Ella sonrió y me entregó un chándal negro y unas deportivas del mismo color -. Puedes cambiarte allí – me indicó una puerta en la pared del fondo.

El chándal era de mi talla, pero me sentí como si estuviera en una aburrida clase de gimnasia en cuanto Emori fue indicándome los ejercicios que debía hacer. Si en un principio odié los estúpidos ejercicios de calentamiento, media hora después los extrañé. Eran todos dolorosos y enseguida supe que tendría unas terribles agujetas al día siguiente; debería coger un autobús. Las piernas se sentían como hierro incandescente, y terminé sudando y jadeando como si hubiera corrido cincuenta kilómetros a pleno sol de julio con un anorak puesto.

Estuve a punto de caerme un par de veces en las que Emori tuvo que sujetarme, y decidimos dar por finalizada la primera sesión cuando sentí un tirón en el ligamento izquierdo. Emori hizo una broma sobre la forma física de su abuela que me hizo reír, y me llevó hasta unas colchonetas en la esquina, donde me hizo un par de masajes tras otros cuantos estiramientos.

Después de asearme y cambiarme, subí hasta la tercera planta, donde Titus me esperaba fuera de la consulta de la psicóloga. No sabía si su presencia sería un alivio delante de la psicóloga, que resultó ser una chica un poco mayor que yo, con más amabilidad que Costia y más pelo que Titus. Se llamaba Gina, y aunque al principio estuve incómoda, ella me aseguró que no debía preocuparme por rememorar mis últimas semanas en el hospital porque Titus ya la había puesto al día. Pero, en cuanto empezó a cotillear, me puse a la defensiva.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer cuando te recuperes del todo, cuando te demos el alta? Porque sabes que, aunque estés fuera del hospital, sigues ingresada a media jornada, ¿verdad? – inclinó la cabeza al verme pasmada, porque si antes había decidido tomarme las cosas con calma respecto a mi pérdida de memoria, ella acababa de hacerme la pregunta que más había evitado hacerme yo misma.

-Sí – respondí a lo segundo, pasando sin cortarme de contestar la primera pregunta. Si no tenía respuesta, ¿qué iba a decir?

-Lo poco que recuerdas de tu familia y tus amigos antes de quedar en coma, ¿es tan malo o bueno como creías? ¿tu vida es tan inestable como esperabas? – indagó sin vergüenza alguna. Miré de reojo a Titus, que iba haciendo anotaciones a su lado.

Seguramente él y mi madre habían tenido antes un par de sesiones con la psicóloga. Pero mi madre jugaba con una ventaja de la que era injusto que ahora Gina se aprovechase para acorralarme. Sabía que quería comprobar si, forzándome, podía recordar, pero yo sabía que eso no era posible y me daban ganas de clavarle el bolígrafo en la lengua.

Recordaba que solía discutir con mi madre por un accidente, pero no recordaba el accidente, ni porqué ambas llorábamos y ella parecía culparme de algo, o porqué yo le hablaba como si estuviera a punto de golpear algo. Recordaba que, a partir de los quince, comencé a salir más de fiesta y que decidí estudiar mucho para ir a una universidad que me permitiera alejarme de mi casa.

También que conseguí una beca gracias al equipo de baloncesto del instituto, y que Octavia y Raven me ayudaban y consolaban siempre.

Muchos de mis recuerdos volvían cuando dormía, y era terrible no saber dónde acababa el recuerdo y dónde comenzaba lo que parecía una pesadilla. Sin embargo, aunque me asustaban, eran familiares, y eso era aún peor.

-Es exactamente como esperaba – respondí con seriedad, llamando la atención de Titus, quien, hasta ahora, me había visto alterada, preocupada, amnésica, alegre y entusiasmada, incluso enfadada, pero no seria.

Gina anotó un par de cosas, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con mi doctor. Adiviné entonces que querían alterarme y sacar de mí todas las reacciones posibles y el enfado era una de las que faltaban.

Decidí respirar hondo y mantenerme tranquila. Lexa se preocuparía si le contaban que me había alterado. Tampoco recordaba cómo era al enfadarme, pero sí que era temperamental. ¿Y si le daba miedo? No, mantén la calma.

-¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo hasta ahora? – me sorprendió el cambio, pero lo acepté y pensé detenidamente.

-Hay algunos, pero están incompletos – confesé encogiéndome de hombros, relajándome al dejar las preguntas tensas de lado -. Hay uno que me parece más reciente, de un partido, creo que del día que me atropellaron – miré por encima de su hombro, por la ventana, porque su mirada seria y fría como la de una especialista que no se detiene hasta conseguir lo que quiere me estaba poniendo nerviosa -. Era un partido, y ganamos. Parecía que todo iría mejor – "hasta que todo se fue a la mierda".

-¿Y el peor? – tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa, poniéndome más nerviosa.

Ahí tenía más donde escoger.

-Una pelea con mi madre. Era de noche, creo. Yo estaba borracha, gritamos y ella terminó dándome una bofetada. No sé por qué discutíamos, pero no era porque volviera borracha. Debía tener unos quince años – detallé todo lo que recordaba, retorciendo mis dedos -. Hay otro de cuando era mucho más pequeña. Creo que nuestro perro había muerto y yo no lo aceptaba. No recuerdo su nombre – mi voz tembló al añadir el último -: A veces también sueño con lo que ocurrió tras el accidente. Recuerdo el dolor, que quería llorar. Me sedaron bastante y yo no conseguía despertar. Escuchaba voces de médicos hablando muy rápido, creo que me estaba operando de la rodilla, porque quise gritar al sentir algo frío en el hueso, pero luego todo se volvió negro.

Gina asintió despacio, dándome mi tiempo para recuperarme hasta la siguiente pregunta. Estaba segura de que ella quería hacer otro comentario sobre el sueño más recurrente que me hacía despertar gritando como no pude hacerlo aquella noche en la sala de operaciones, pero se compadeció. Me sentí tan aliviada como patética.

-No has querido volver con tu familia, a pesar de ser quienes son, ¿por qué? – alzó una ceja, juzgándome. Reconocí su vena cotilla mezclándose con la profesional -. Titus me ha informado sobre tu decisión de quedarte con la chica que solía visitarte, a pesar de no conoceros debidamente. ¿Confías en ella más que en quienes son tus seres queridos? ¿Cómo crees que se sienten con eso?

Sentí la sangre hirviendo en mi cara y mis nudillos estaban blancos.

-Me importa una mierda – admití -. Quien estuvo en coma fui yo, ¿y debo preocuparme por no herir sus sentimientos mientras ello se pasaron los míos por el culo?

-Tienes rabia acumulada – observó.

-Vaya genio, ¿necesitas un diploma para saber eso? – ladré apretando la mandíbula. Intenté imaginarme a Lexa a mi lado, tan tranquila y serena, aconsejándome no alterarme.

-Clarke – me reprendió Titus, pero Gina alzó una mano para detenerlo.

-¿Qué le dirías a tu familia si estuviera aquí? Imagínate que somos tu madre y tus amigas. Dinos cómo te sientes, cómo te has sentido – me animó, y aunque no quería darle el gusto, estallé.

-Ahora mismo no sé en quiénes confiar y menos si, prácticamente, me ordenan en quiénes hacerlo. Sí, me gusta llevarle la contraria a la gente. Creo que siempre fui así de obstinada – gruñí, apretando mis rodillas -. ¿Qué les diría? Les diría que, cuando más necesité compañía, más sola estuve. Mi familia me dejó sola, hasta que llegó Lexa. ¿Y si ella no me hubiera visitado a diario? Prefiero ni pensarlo. No sé si alguien se puede volver loco estando en coma, pero sí sé que yo no me volví loca gracias a ella. Les diría que una extraña hizo lo que hace la familia, mientras mi familia se comportó como si fuera la extraña – espeté moviendo mis ojos muy rápido de Titus a Gina. En mi cabeza sonaban voces de mis amigas y mi madre, recuerdos, frases que quise decirles y no pude -. Tampoco me importa, o intento que no me importe. Les diría que durante estos dos años descubrí quiénes son buenas personas y a quiénes necesitaba. A ellas las necesitaba cuando no estaban, porque bastaba con saber cuánto odiaban venir a verme para entender que prefería estar sola antes que mal acompañada. Venían a verme a mí, pero se sentía como si sólo visitasen la ciudad, como si vinieran por obligación. Y aunque de aquellas me gustaba que vinieran, porque odiaba sentirme sola, ahora odio que vinieran a verme sin querer hacerlo – alcé la voz, mis ojos picando -. Les diría que debería darles vergüenza que me sintiese así por su culpa. Sí, solía sentirme sola, especialmente cuando su compañía era como su ausencia. La verdad es que nunca las necesité, ni siquiera ahora – reí ante la revelación y lo absurdo que era darme cuenta tan tarde de algo tan obvio -. Necesitaba a Lexa, cuando venía y cuando se iba. La necesitaba siempre, y ahora más que nunca. Sólo ella era capaz de hacerme sentir feliz estando en coma y sólo ella hubiera podido hacerme sentir peor que el coma si hubiera dejado de venir a verme. Ella supo pensar por mí, entenderme y saber que si se iba, me haría daño, pero no fue eso lo que la hizo quedarse a mi lado, ni la culpabilidad del principio ni el remordimiento que después pudiera sentir: Lexa venía junto a mí porque existen las buenas personas, y ella es la mejor persona que he conocido, con o sin recuerdos. Por eso he preferido quedarme con ella y no con mi familia. Eso les diría – finalicé.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Gina me entregó con cuidado una caja con pañuelos que rechacé, limpiándome con las mangas de mi sudadera. Mi garganta dolía después de gritar. Titus parecía listo para avisar a Harper si debían sedarme o darme un tranquilizante. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que deberías hablar con tu familia, Clarke – susurró cuidadosamente cuando la fulminé con la mirada -. Al menos, hazlo cuando hayas recordado lo suficiente como para aceptar que, quieras o no, son tu familia.

Recordé entonces la voz de Lexa leyendo un fragmento de un libro, "Percy Jackson y el Mar de los Monstruos", diciendo algo como "No puedes renunciar a tu familia ni dejarla por imposible, por tentador que a veces pueda resultar". Lo tuve en cuenta, asintiendo.

-¿Puedo irme ya, por favor? – pedí sonando rota, infantil, y odié volver a sentirme como una pringada por la que sentir pena. Lexa no me miraría así, ya no. Porque ellos veían a una paciente y Lexa a una chica normal y perdida, una amiga que sólo necesitaba ayuda y tiempo, comprensión y apoyo.

-No vemos mañana, Clarke. Acuérdate de tu medicación – se despidió Titus. Él me acompañó hasta la puerta, por lo que supuse que se quedaría hablando con la psicóloga un rato. Yo sólo quería salir de allí y esperar a Lexa comiéndome unos Donuts de las máquinas de la entrada.

-Cómo olvidarme – musité con sarcasmo, dirigiéndome luego hacia las escaleras. Una vez en la entrada, maldije no tener dinero luego para meter en la máquina -. Joder – chasqueé la lengua con fastidio.

-Yo te invito – la voz de Costia me sobresaltó, y miré extrañada cómo introducía monedas en la máquina, esperando después ver qué elegía. Sonrió ligeramente cuando hice mi petición, cubriendo el cupo diario de momentos patéticos de Clarke Griffin. ¿Siempre fui así de pringada? Prefería no saberlo.

-Gracias – acepté el donut cuando se agachó para cogerlo y volví a mirarla con extrañeza -. Esta no es tu planta – observé.

-Es la tercera – corroboró, aumentando mi expectación. Ella no pareció muy orgullosa cuando admitió -: Te escuché gritar cuando estabas con Gina y Titus. Casi todos en la planta te escuchamos, de hecho. Lo siento.

-¿Por escuchar o por lo que dije de tu novia? – me enfadé, aunque la culpa había sido mía por alterarme.

Costia rodó los ojos.

-Ya sabes por qué – murmuró y yo asentí, aceptando sus disculpas.

-Mira, no nos caemos bien – comencé, aprovechando los restos de valentía para sincerarme que me había dejado la anterior sesión -, pero las cosas son así, nos guste o no. Tú me dejaste en coma, mi madre te denunció. Yo estuve en coma y quité la denuncia por Lexa, porque sentía que se lo debía y no quería verla mal por mi culpa. Yo no escogí quedarme en coma en una ciudad desconocida y que Lexa viniera a verme. ¿Me gustaba que lo hiciera? Sí, se sentía bien tener a alguien que parecía escucharme hasta cuando no hablaba – suspiré sintiendo ese calor en el pecho, como siempre que pensaba en Lexa -. Me jodí durante dos años. Y ahora eres tú la que no está contenta, pero yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento, así que simplemente dejemos esta tontería de piques por Lexa. Precisamente, dejémoslo por Lexa, porque sé que es tu novia y no pretendo meterme en medio.

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario – interrumpió frunciendo el ceño, pero no la creí del todo. Era obvio que ella pensaba que yo me entrometía, fuera en el sentido romántico o cualquier otro.

-Las buenas personas son difíciles de encontrar pero fáciles de reconocer – la miré directamente a los ojos -. Lexa es especial. Ni tú, ni nadie que no sea especial también, se la merece. Pero tú la tienes, así que no te atrevas a tratarla como si no fuese especial – terminé, empezando a masticar mi donut, esperando cualquier réplica.

-Es normal que te guste – soltó tan pacha, y a punto estuve de atragantarme – Lexa se considera poca cosa, pero supongo que tú y yo coincidimos en que, cualquiera que se tome el tiempo para apreciarla, acabará gustándole, de la manera que sea – se encogió de hombros -. La he cagado, como todos, pero no quiero que se me quite la oportunidad de arreglarlo. Conozco a Lexa desde hace años y estoy contenta de que tenga una amiga, pero me gustaría que supieras hasta dónde voy a permitir que me quites a mi novia y amiga de la infancia. Supongo que entenderás porqué – asentí ante sus palabras sinceras, sin maldad. Casi me sentí culpable por no poder controlar mis sentimientos -. Nos vemos – comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor sin decir más.

-¿Qué tal con la psicóloga? – me preguntó Lexa durante la cena -. ¿Ha ido bien? – la observé fijamente, intentando averiguar si Costia le habría comentado algo o era curiosidad genuina. Sonreí ligeramente al verla preocupada. Aquel mediodía, después de hablar con Costia y agobiarme en la consulta, no pude evitar abrazar con fuerza a Lexa cuando vino a buscarme. Ella se extrañó pero me devolvió el abrazo sin preguntarme nada, respetándome.

-Creo que quería provocarme con preguntas un poco directas para ser la primera sesión – confesé, diciéndole qué preguntas concretas me hizo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? – se interesó.

-La verdad – la miré a los ojos -. Que recuerdo que no todos los días eran buenos, pero que siempre había algo bueno cada día: tú – le sonreí ampliamente al verla hacer lo mismo -. Gracias por no dejarme sola.

-Nunca lo haría – aseguró y yo asentí, sabiendo que era cierto e innecesario que lo dijera.

Definitivamente, Lexa me gustaba demasiado como para ser sólo amistad.

Y, definitivamente, le confiaría mi vida a Lexa.


	14. Capítulo 13

Lexa POV

Desperté de golpe al escuchar a Clarke revolverse a través de la pared, desde su habitación. Me enderecé al momento, dudando durante un segundo de si eran imaginaciones mías o no, hasta que escuché un sollozo desesperado, angustiado, y salí disparada de la cama hacia el otro cuarto.

-¿Clarke? – me asusté al verla retorcerse como si tuviera una pesadillo, sollozando y sujetando con fuerza su cabeza. Me arrodillé a su lado y logré levantar su rostro para mirarla. Estaba llorando y con la mirada perdida. ¿Debía llamar a Titus o llevarla a urgencias? No podía tomarse más dosis de la que ya se había tomado aquella noche, así que tenía que tranquilizarla. Los ataques de ansiedad le daban bastante a menudo, y solían pasarse con buenas palabras, espacio para que respirase y algo para distraerla -. ¿Quieres ir a la cocina a tomar algo? Todavía queda pastel del otro día – le sonreí, logrando que enfocase su mirada en mí. Clarke había tenido el detalle de comprarme un pastel de nata, fresas y chocolate por mi cumpleaños, que habíamos compartido con Costia y Ontari. Pero quedaba un trozo pequeño que sabía que Clarke se moría por comer -. También podemos ver alguna película, aunque, a estas horas, sólo habrá anuncios para marujas aburridas trasnochadoras – sonreí más al escucharla reír de manera temblorosa -. Pero el canal de deporte siempre está repitiendo lo mismo. Quizás estén dando algún partido que te interese, ¿quieres ir? – ella negó, como esperaba, y acaricié los dedos de su mano manteniendo la distancia. Encendí la pequeña lámpara a su lado y dejé que su respiración se normalizase poco a poco -. ¿Sabes? He visto todos los libros que te estás leyendo a las mañanas. A este paso, vas a quitarme el puesto de nerd – continué diciendo cosas para relajarla, hasta que, al fin, me miró concentrada, y supe que había vuelto -. ¿Quieres contarme qué ha ocurrido? ¿Otra pesadilla? – hablé más en serio. Durante los ataques, nunca le preguntaba qué ocurría, porque era obvio, ni por qué había comenzado a sentir ansiedad. De todas maneras, la respuesta siempre era la misma: un recuerdo que se transformaba en pesadilla y la confundía hasta agobiarla.

-Me pone nerviosa no recordar. Me agobia no saber a quiénes conozco y de qué, o si me caían bien o les ponía motes ridículos – comenzó a decir. Clarke se envalentonaba bastante tras los ataques, como si hubiera estado reteniendo cosas que decir y al fin pudiera desahogarse -. Me pone nerviosa no saber por qué quiero mirarte todo el rato pero a la vez quiero cerrar los ojos para disfrutar escuchándote mientras me hablas de cualquier cosa, y por qué no soy capaz de dormir si no me acaricias el pelo o estás conmigo hasta que me haya dormido. Me pone muy nerviosa y odio no recordarte, Lexa, porque eres lo que más quiero recordar.

Así que el sueño había sido sobre mí de nuevo. Clarke me había confesado que a veces soñaba con que Raven, Octavia, su madre o yo la visitábamos, y todo iba bien hasta que intentábamos atacarla o ahogarla con la almohada y ella no se podía defender. Entonces se despertaba gritando y rehusaba mi contacto hasta poder separar el recuerdo de la pesadilla.

-Todo a su tiempo, no te agobies – la consolé acariciando su espalda. Ella se tumbó, cerrando los ojos y dejando que mis caricias las llevasen de nuevo al sueño.

Otra noche estábamos en mi cama. Era como si hubiéramos pactado que un día durmiéramos separadas y otro juntas.

-Estás muy callada – murmuré contra su pelo. Estábamos tumbadas en la cama, en pijama, y Clarke ya había tomado una medicación que, por fin, le habían rebajado. Era uno de esos días donde Clarke parecía más inquieta y alerta de lo normal, como si se sintiera atrapada y estuviera a la espera de ver a alguien que la cogiese de la mano y la ayudase. Ella estaba tumbada mirando hacia la pared, mientras yo, bocarriba, la miraba de lado acariciando su pelo, a pesar de que esa vez no parecía funcionar para dormirla.

-"Quien sabe cómo escuchar, oye cuando no dices nada" – musitó en bajo, haciéndome sonreír. Me encantaban esos momentos donde, de la nada, Clarke decía algo que, previamente, yo le había comentado o leído mientras estaba en coma.

-Me alegra que estés recordando – dije para hacerla sentir bien, aunque me chirriaban los dientes con la mentira. ¿Me alegraba? Sí, ¿no? Debería. No me encantaban nada esos momentos donde, con escuchar o mirar a Clarke a los ojos, me confundía sobre cosas que deberían ser obvias. No podía ser egoísta, no podía poner mala cara ante la evidencia de su mejora y la posibilidad de que se marchase en dos meses.

Clarke se giró levemente para mirarme a los ojos con cierta timidez. Había comprobado que Clarke no era una chica tímida, sino segura, divertida y despreocupada; pero cuando tenía lagunas, cuando confundía un sueño con un recuerdo, se mostraba a la defensiva, como si alguien la fuese a criticar por no recordar.

-Hay algo que no sé si es real o no – confesó girándose más para que quedásemos cara a cara. Asentí, porque ya la conocía bien y sabía que era eso lo que le impedía dormir: la duda. Ella miraba cada detalle de mi rostro menos mis ojos -. Y tú formas parte de eso, creo.

La miré alzando las cejas con sorpresa. - ¿Qué es?

-No lo sé muy bien, es una sensación extraña pero parecía … - dudó, estaba avergonzada - ¿un beso? – me quedé pasmada mirándola y creo que dejé de respirar, porque hasta yo había olvidado aquel beso por despecho en el que la forcé a ser cómplice. Clarke, al ver mi cara, se enderezó para hablar más seriamente, aunque sonaba nerviosa y se trababa con las palabras -. No estoy segura, era una presión en la boca y me pareció un beso – se justificó -. Sólo venías tú a visitarme, y reconocí el olor y… - se rascó la nuca. Pude verla sonrojada incluso en la oscuridad, y sabía que yo estaba igual -. Es una tontería, ¿por qué me iban a besar estando en coma? Quiero decir…

-Te besé – confesé, y dejé que las palabras saliesen por mi boca antes de pararme a pensar en porqué su cara parecía una mezcla de ilusión y confusión -. Ya te conté que había pillado a Costia besando a Harper – ella asintió y yo suspiré sentándome con la espalda apoyada en la pared, igual que ella, mientras miraba mis manos y Clarke me miraba a mí -. Fue al salir del hospital. Había tenido unas semanas horribles, muy tensas, y con Costia nada estaba como antes. Salí después de visitarte y las vi, y me sentí idiota por sentirme culpable, como si la estuviera engañando yéndote a ver – noté que se tensaba. La palabra "culpable" no le gustaba -. Subí de nuevo porque no sabía adónde ir. Me sentía furiosa, y quería gritar o golpear algo, pero terminé besándote – reí suavemente, sin gracia -. Fue por despecho y estuvo mal, lo siento.

Clarke permaneció callada, sin rastro de la ilusión que antes parecía sentir. Mordí mi lengua porque sabía que la última parte no le había gustado o no era lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, quería la verdad y se la di. Ella respiró hondo antes de sonreír hacia la nada, y no me di cuenta de que ambas estábamos apretando con fuerza las sábanas, ni de que un muro invisible parecía haberse levantado entre los escasos centímetros que nos separaban.

-Entiendo – es lo único que dijo. Vi que observaba con duda la puerta, como si contemplase la posibilidad de ir a la habitación en la que, en teoría, estaba durmiendo ella -. ¿Quieres que me vaya a la otra habitación? No quisiera que estés incómoda – susurró de una manera tan dulce y comprensiva que estuve a punto de echarme a llorar y abrazarla.

-Fui yo quien te besó, Clarke – repliqué apoyando mi mano en la suya para impedir que se moviera. Ella se quedó mirando ese gesto antes de observarme con cautela -. No te disculpes por algo que yo hice. Yo debería pedirte perdón por meterte en aquella situación. No estaba pensando, necesitaba a alguien, y tú siempre estabas allí aunque no pudieras decir nada. Fue…un impulso.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un buen rato en silencio. Estábamos tan cerca que sus ojos y los míos bailaban del derecho al izquierdo. Noté su aliento golpear mi cara, mientras yo aguantaba la respiración y escuchaba la suya más pesada que antes. Mi corazón sonaba tan fuerte que estaba segura de que lo estaba escuchando, y me sonrojé ante la idea.

-Entonces me disculpo porque me gustase, aunque no lo recuerde muy bien – bromeó, pero su voz sonó ronca y eso me distrajo de su intento de aliviar la tensión, aumentándola.

Sin pretenderlo, mi vista quedó fija en su boca, en sus labios entreabiertos. Mi garganta se sentía seca. ¿Cómo besaría Clarke, siendo un beso de verdad? Probablemente bien. Sólo tenía que inclinarme un poco para unir mis labios a los suyos y averiguarlo, pero algo me detenía. Aquel beso fue por despecho, por una traición, y Clarke estaba en coma. Era un beso inofensivo y con excusa. Esta vez no habría excusa, y ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de apartarme cuando sintiera su boca moverse contra la mía.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando reconocí el doloroso calor entre mis piernas. Me estaba excitando imaginando algo que no era real, por Dios. Pero, viendo la mirada oscurecida de Clarke, supe que ella estaba pensando y sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Tragué saliva apartando esos pensamientos, y sentí frío al tranquilizarme. Yo era quien debía detener aquello.

-Buenas noches, Clarke – susurré débilmente, sabiendo que en mi voz se reflejaba el deseo, pero ella sólo asintió tumbándose bocarriba. Por primera vez desde que dormíamos juntas, le di la espalda y me dispuse a dormir antes que ella, pero era incapaz sintiendo su incomodidad. ¿Y si ella prefería irse a la otra cama? -. ¿Estás bien? – dudé mirándola sobre el hombro. Ella sonrió forzadamente, negando, pero me volteé para enfrentarla de nuevo y mirarla de lado.

-Siempre me miras mientras duermo – comentó medio en broma cuando mis ojos no dejaron de observarla con detalle, pero sus ojos me miraban con nerviosismo y curiosidad.

-Siempre te veía dormir en el hospital – confesé lentamente, ignorando el rubor que tiñó mis mejillas a causa de la sonrisa encantadora que me regaló, ya sin rastro de incomodidad. Clarke se tumbó de manera que quedásemos cara a cara -. A veces, cuando te miro, tengo miedo de que no vayas a despertar de nuevo.

Esa vez fue ella quien miró mi boca de la misma manera que yo había hecho antes. – Hasta mañana, Lexa.

Pasaba una semana y otra, y cada vez me llevaba mejor con Clarke. Demasiado bien. Y también me parecía demasiado guapa, y demasiado simpática, y demasiado inocente y divertida. Y me preocupaba haber encontrado a alguien con quien me sentía tan a gusto después de creer durante años que ya había encontrado a esa persona: Costia. Y me costaba aceptar que, quizás, Costia no era la adecuada. ¿Lo era Clarke? Puede que sí o puede que no, pero con cada detalle que tenía conmigo, me resultaba más difícil creer que no, porque al principio la veía sólo como a una amiga, una persona especial a la que me gustaría conocer, y ahora me dan ganas de abrazarla o besarla con demasiada frecuencia.

Incluso antes de aclararme yo misma, sabía que debía hablar con Costia porque, con o sin dudas, ella no merecía que estuviese pensando en otra persona de esa manera. Y si lo merecía no me importaba, porque no era justo hacer las cosas por venganza o para estar igualadas. Ella tampoco merecería que yo cambiase mis principios sólo para devolverle los cuernos que ella me puso. Y Clarke tampoco lo merecía, ella mucho menos. No merecía que la utilizase contra Costia o de cualquier modo. No merecía que le hiciera lo que hice al besarla sin su consentimiento cuando estaba en coma, ella no debía formar parte de esto. Y mucho menos cuando, claramente, Costia hizo lo que hizo sin sentimientos por Harper. Yo no podría utilizar a Clarke para satisfacer una sed de venganza que, en realidad, ya no me importaba; porque yo sí tenía sentimientos por Clarke, y eso era otro tipo de infidelidad.

Las cosas con Costia se habían enfriado bastante, reduciéndose la relación de la misma manera que creció cuando dejamos de ser amigas a novias. Ahora se sentía igual, pero a la inversa. Aun así, me daba miedo dejarla, equivocarme en todo lo que creía tener muy claro cuando veo a Clarke sonreírme con un ramo gigante de flores preciosas en la mano.

-Es un regalo para ti – aclaró cualquier tipo de duda que yo pudiera tener, mientras yo seguía con la boca abierta al ver el ramo más grande de mis flores preferidas de la floristería de Echo.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué? – me sorprendí, cogiendo el ramo de flores.

Clarke asintió sonriente. - Por San Valentín.

-Pero hoy no es San Valentín – corregí con tacto para evitar ofenderla, y miré el gran ramo de flores sintiendo mi corazón latir más fuerte y más rápido. Eran demasiado bonitas, pero al ser un regalo de Clarke, me parecían las flores más preciosas del universo.

-Recuerdo que en el hospital me dijiste cuánto amabas las flores, y que me prometí comprarte el ramo más grande de la floristería donde eres VIP – reímos por mis palabras textuales -. Cuando me besaste en el hospital, decidí que el 1 de mayo sería para mí como un nuevo San Valentín, así que… - se encogió de hombros con la cara completamente roja y sin mirarme a los ojos más de dos segundos seguidos, mientras yo intentaba que mi sonrisa no partiera mi cara en dos y mi corazón no saliera disparado de mi pecho -. Feliz día de los enamorados, Lexa – musita cuando se atreve a mirarme. Era 1 de mayo, y de repente también mi día de San Valentín.

-Gracias – es lo único que pude decir, porque que ella me regalase algo en un sentido romántico, me ponía en una situación comprometida; porque no debería alegrarme, porque estaba con Costia y porque Clarke estaba confundiendo las cosas.

-¿Te enfadas si te digo que quiero besarte? – preguntó mirando las puntas de sus zapatillas. Fui incapaz de no reírme por lo dulce que sonaba, a pesar de lo nerviosa que me ponía su pregunta y saber que la respuesta sería un "sí" sin dudar si me dejase llevar. Intenté verlo como que sólo quería besar a una buena amiga porque creía que eso demostraría todo el cariño que sentía por ella.

-No – sonreí, y ella se quedó en el sitio. No me enfadaría porque ella quisiera besarme, me enfadaba porque yo también quería y no debía. No podía aprovecharme de Clarke de ese modo.

-¿Te enfadas si te digo que quiero hacer el amor contigo? – sonrió divertida, queriendo ponerme a prueba para ver hasta dónde era capaz de concedernos llegar. Me quedé muda, sin aliento, porque las imágenes que atravesaron mi mente deberían ser con Costia y no con Clarke. Ella debía estar bromeando, pero no me dejó contestar -. ¿Te enfadas si te digo que te quiero?

-No puedo enfadarme contigo, Clarke – admití débilmente, el ramo de flores pesando más que al principio -. Nunca podría.

-Bien, porque estoy haciendo y diciendo todo lo que quise hacer cuando estuve en coma y no podía.

Los días pasaban rápidos y se convertían en semanas, y pronto habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Clarke y yo vivíamos juntas. Ya había dejado la recuperación física y sólo iba a terapias y sesiones con Titus y Gina de las que, normalmente, no volvía muy contenta.

Siempre que salía del bufete la iba a buscar y me la encontraba sonriente, aunque estuviese fingiendo para que no me preocupase o le preguntase. Sabía que estaba deseando dejar de acudir a esas sesiones porque su memoria se estaba recomponiendo de manera más rápida y natural de lo que los médicos esperaban.

Decir que eso me alegraba sería verdad y mentira al mismo tiempo. Me sentía contenta y triste, porque Clarke estaba mejor cada vez, y cuanto mejor estuviera, más cerca estaría de irse.

Clarke POV

"El secreto no es correr detrás de las mariposas, sino cuidar el jardín para que ellas vengan a ti."

Lexa me había leído aquello una vez durante, creo, el primer año que estuve en coma. En aquel momento deseé reírme o decirle que no me gustaban las mariposas y tampoco tenía un jardín que cuidar. No había entendido la frase, no le había encontrado un sentido o algo concreto para aplicársela, pero ahora sí: ella.

Me gustaba Lexa, y puede que ella sintiera atracción por mí por la forma en que me miraba a veces, pero no estaba enamorada de mí. Y menos con Costia todavía esperándola en la casa que compartían. No iba a meterme en medio porque no era ni mi estilo ni asunto mío, y dejar a Costia por mí o engañarla conmigo tampoco era el estilo de Lexa. En realidad, Costia no era un impedimento, sino los principios de Lexa. Incluso aunque no estuviera con Costia, ella no querría tener nada serio conmigo si no sentía algo serio por mí. Y eso era lo que yo quería: no forzarla, que sintiese y que decidiera.

Me quedaban unas cuantas semanas antes de tener que marcharme al finalizar el tratamiento que, para mi gusto, había funcionado demasiado bien.

Me alegraba de estar recuperándome con rapidez, claro, pero tampoco quería alejarme de Lexa antes de saber que marcharme no supondría un punto final a mi relación con ella.

Pero, ¿cómo enamoraba a una chica que llevaba años con la misma novia, que me había conocido de una manera poco común, que había pasado más tiempo conmigo dormida que despierta, y que se sentiría manipuladora si le confesase que me gustaba? Gran pregunta.

Había descubierto que, fuera por la amnesia o no, me agotaba pensar cuando no encontraba respuestas, así que prefería dejar que todo fluyese de manera natural. Si esperaba demasiado por parte de alguien, sería más decepcionante encontrarme con una respuesta negativa en mis narices.

Tampoco quería que, por intentar algo más, destruyese mi amistad a distancia con Lexa. ¿Estaría exagerando las cosas por ella al no tener a nadie más, o luego sería incapaz de escucharla hablarme por teléfono a kilómetros de distancia, contándome lo bien que le iba con Costia?

-Basta – espeté en alto, deteniendo mis pensamientos y mis movimientos con la cuchara en el café.

Lexa alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. - ¿Cómo?

-Nada, nada – me encogí en el asiento. Debía parecer una loca hablando con sus voces mentales -. Cosas mías – sonreí con naturalidad y Lexa hizo lo mismo. La miré mientras volvía a releer su guión para el juicio que tenía aquella mañana. Iba con un traje oscuro que le quedaba demasiado bien, y mi vista quedó, como siempre, fija en el escote. Me avergoncé de no poder controlar mis necesidades como un adolescente salido, y me centré en remover mi café.

-Esto va a estar más difícil de lo que pensaba – resopló mostrándome el manojo de papeles. El caso era complicado, porque Lexa debía defender a una madre sin hogar que había atracado una farmacia, hiriendo a una de las trabajadoras, para poder llevarle medicamentos a su hijo, que al final no habían servido de nada. El niño estaba en el hospital y podía acabar en un centro de menores, y la madre en prisión -. ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó curiosa mientras ojeaba sus documentos.

Hice una mueca.

-Supongo que al juez no le valdrá como argumento "desesperación de madre", ¿verdad? – pregunté intentando que una broma aliviara su visible tensión e impaciencia. No solía ver a Lexa nerviosa antes de un juicio, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Podría darle un abrazo u ofrecerle hacer el amor para relajarla, pero no parecía probable que aceptase, y menos cuando iba justa de tiempo. Sin embargo, Lexa rió aceptando la broma y cogiendo de nuevo los papeles, guardándolos en un maletín.

-No creo, pero si me desespero lo intentaré – aseguró dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla que me puso los pelos de punta -. Si ves que tardo mucho al mediodía, coge un bus y nos vemos ya aquí – sugirió y yo asentí, aunque prefería esperarla, sobre todo por si perdía el juicio y necesitaba apoyo.

-Suerte – levanté los pulgares hacia ella, que rió desde la puerta antes de salir.

Silencio.

Chasqueé la lengua con fastidio, como si antes estuviera en una fiesta y acabase de llegar la persona que podía estropeármelo todo. Me dirigí al sofá y alcancé de la mesa el último libro de la saga de Harry Potter que, en cinco días, ya estaba a punto de terminar.

Leí hasta que fue hora de marcharme, y, como cada día, fui andando hasta el hospital. No me encontré a Costia, como otras veces en las que simplemente nos saludábamos de manera cordial o intercambiábamos algunas palabras.

Durante la sesión con Gina me sentí a la defensiva, como siempre que intentaba indagar demasiado sobre mis sentimientos hacia mi familia o Lexa, sobre todo hacia Lexa. Era psicóloga, sabía leer el lenguaje físico y veía señales donde otro sólo vería pequeñas manías. ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que me gustaba Lexa y se lo decía? ¿Y si decía algo que me hiciera dudar de mis sentimientos ahora que ya sentía que me estaba estabilizando? No quería que me crease más dudas de las que ya tenía.

Todo estaba yendo inusualmente bien; Gina apenas me había alterado o pinchado para hacerme rabiar o llorar, Titus me miraba como dándome unos ánimos que no entendía a qué venían, y yo notaba un sudor frío en mi cuello, como esperando un peligro que no podía ver venir a causa de una espesa niebla que me dejaba perdida donde estaba, limitándome a esperar en silencio.

No supe lo que era hasta que lo tuve delante, tan evidente y previsible y tan confuso e inesperado aquel día.

-Has hechos muchos progresos estos meses, Clarke. Estamos orgullosos – dijo Titus cuando nos levantamos al terminar. Fruncí el ceño, porque él nunca se levantaba; siempre se quedaba a hablar con Gina, quien esta vez me sonreía como una madre que ve a su hija caer, levantarse y sonreír en vez de llorar y esperar a que vaya alguien a ayudarla -. De hecho, creemos que es innecesario alargar el tratamiento en exceso, viendo que todo fluye de manera natural.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – de nuevo sentía el sudor bajando por mi espalda. Mi estómago estaba cerrado y mis sentidos en alerta.

-Hemos hablado con tu madre y ya le hemos dicho que sólo te quedan cinco sesiones más y podrás volver a casa – explicó con una sonrisa, pero yo no sonreí, y la suya, poco a poco, se fue borrando.

-¿Qué? – pestañeé sin entender, sin querer entender.

Titus compartió una incómoda y extrañada mirada con la psicóloga, que se levantó para ponerse a su lado y mirarme como hacía al principio; como si no estuviera segura de si yo sería capaz de levantarme sola tras el golpe o debía venir a ayudarme. Pero yo no quería su ayuda, quería la de Lexa.

Lexa. Enseguida comencé a hiperventilar en cuanto comprendí todo lo que significaba aquello, el acabar el tratamiento: dejar a Lexa, irme de Polis, volver a una vida a la que no estaba segura de si quería volver. El miedo me oprimió el pecho y empecé a respirar de manera acelerada y desigual.

-Creíamos que te alegrarías – dudó mi doctor ayudándome a sentarme en el diván donde antes estaba. Miré a Gina, ¿ella también creía esa tontería? ¡Ella sabía que yo no quería volver! Vaya psicóloga de pacotilla que no podía leerme la mente.

-Sí, claro que me alegro. Creí que se me notaba – espeté siendo infantilmente sarcástica. Titus quitó sus manos de mis hombros como si le quemase y yo me levanté enfurecida. Encima ya habían hablado con mi madre que, seguramente, se habría echado a llorar de la emoción y me haría sentir culpable por querer quedarme. Suspiré frustrada, a punto de llorar, pasándome una mano por la cara -. Hasta mañana – siseé saliendo sin esperar respuesta.

Si habían hablado con mi madre, ¿se lo habrían dicho a la persona que estaba a mi cargo? ¿Lo sabría Lexa y no me había dicho nada? ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Costia lo sabría?

Cuando estaba en coma sólo deseaba despertar para volver a casa, pero ahora no quería marcharme, no quería alejarme de Lexa.

Ni siquiera la esperé. No estaba lista para verla, y menos con el hospital a mis espaldas. Fui caminando escuchando una y otra vez "Unsteady" de X Ambassadors.

"Hold, hold on, hold on to me

'Cause I'm a little unsteady

A little unsteady

Mama, come here

Approach, appear

Daddy, I'm alone

'Cause this house don't feel like home

If you love me, don't let go"

¿Cuál era mi casa, mi hogar? Polis no, y, desde luego, Arkadia tampoco. Ya no.

De nuevo, volví a sentirme sola y perdida.

Lexa POV

-¿Dónde está Clarke? – fue lo primero que le pregunté a Costia nada más verla en el hospital.

Había llegado diez minutos más tarde de lo normal a buscarla, y aunque le había dicho que no me esperase, conocía a Clarke, y la mirada de esa mañana era de "da igual que me digas que me vaya porque me quedaré hasta que vengas". O quizás no la conocía tanto como creía. Pero, al llegar y buscarla sin resultado, el agobio y la preocupación se me juntaron la decepción de haber perdido el juicio.

Costia alzó una ceja, ofendida, y mordí mi lengua. – Hola, cariño, mi día bien, ¿y el tuyo? ¿Qué tal el juicio?

-Perdí – me limité a contestar, permitiéndome aceptar las consecuencias de haber perdido. Por haber perdido, aquella madre iría dos años a prisión y su hijo de ocho a un centro de menores. Por mi culpa. Tragué saliva y acepté el apretón cariñoso de Costia en mi hombro, antes de besar mi mejilla. Musitó una disculpa al verme abatida, pero enseguida me centré en lo que importaba en aquel momento: Clarke -. Costia, ¿has visto a Clarke?

-Se ha ido hace un rato – se encogió de hombros -. Llevaba mala cara, supongo que le habrán dado una mala noticia – explicó de manera lenta, esperando que lo pillase, para confusión mía. ¿Qué mala noticia? Estaba a punto de preguntarle si sabía algo cuando ella hizo un vago gesto hacia la salida, indicándome que fuese a buscarla, y sentí mi corazón encogerse -. Espero que se recupere del todo, Lexa. No sólo porque se lo merece, sino porque si no lo hace, nunca podrías olvidarla - Costia parecía aceptar más fácilmente mis sentimientos hacia Clarke (fueran cuales fueran), que yo -. Luego hablamos, ¿vale? – me animó al verme dudar, porque, aunque quería salir corriendo a casa, me sentía mal sabiendo que, al correr hacia Clarke, me alejaba de Costia. En muchos sentidos. ¿Era ya demasiado tarde, o demasiado pronto? Me sentía como a mitad de camino entre lo conocido y lo desconocido. Tenía miedo de perderme, o de avanzar y equivocarme, y también de retroceder y arrepentirme de conformarme.

Pero esa pelea interna se disputaba en mi cabeza, porque mis piernas cogieron el control y comenzaron a caminar a paso ligero hacia el coche, hacia casa, hacia Clarke.

Lo primero que vi nada más llegar fue a Clarke encogida en el sofá, con las rodillas dobladas y le cabeza entre sus manos. No la escuchaba llorar, seguramente porque ya lo habría hecho lo suficiente. Alzó la vista al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y nos analizamos durante unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, brillando, pero parecieron suavizarse al verme.

Los míos estaban llenos de lágrimas a punto de desbordar por la emoción acumulada durante el día y, aunque quería salir corriendo hacia ella y pedirle que hiciésemos turnos para abrazarnos, me quedé estática en la entrada.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunté en voz baja y cautelosa.

-¿Qué tal tu juicio? – replicó con la suya sonando ronca y rota.

Volvimos a mirarnos en silencio, hasta que yo hablé, concediéndole unos segundos más de calma antes de preguntarle nada: – Perdí. No ha sido mi mejor día – sonreí a medias, pero ella no pudo, murmurando un suave y sincero "lo siento", antes de que sus cejas se fruncieran un segundo, su expresión se crispase a punto de echarse a llorar y yo avanzase hacia su lado en el sofá -. Te toca – apreté su rodilla para darle ánimos. Clarke podía confiar en mí.

-Mi madre y Titus han hablado esta mañana – dijo con un tono gélido, dolido, desolado -. En cinco días vuelvo a Arkadia.

Y eso fue más de lo que podía soportar aquel día, la gota que desbordó el vaso, lo último que me hacía falta o quería escuchar; que Clarke estaba a punto de marcharse, ¿para siempre? Dejé de respirar, dejé de sentir latir mi corazón, dejé de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera repetir en mi mente las palabras de Clarke.

Ella me miró fijamente, esperando mi reacción fuera del shock inicial. Su pelo rubio caía en rizos por su cara, despeinado, y sus ojos estaban apagados y peligrosos, como el océano antes de un tsunami que, antes de darme cuenta, me había arrollado. Sus ojos azules, mi color preferido. Aún recordaba cuando los vi por primera vez y cómo mis nervios seguían siendo los mismos cada vez que me enfocaban.

Clarke me ponía nerviosa, Clarke me ponía nerviosa porque me gustaba tanto como sus ojos de mi color preferido.

Era preciosa incluso cuando parecía rota, y pensé en lo triste que era que Clarke no pudiera recomponerse del todo antes de recibir una noticia que la derribase de nuevo.

"Creo que le han dado una mala noticia", dijo Costia. Por el aspecto de Clarke, eso estaba claro. ¿Ella tampoco quería separarse? ¿No quería volver a Arkadia? ¿Podría quedarse si quería o no debía aunque doliese despedirnos?

-¿Qué piensas de eso? – me atreví a preguntar -. ¿Quieres volver? -. Eso era todo lo que quería saber.

-¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Tú quieres que me vaya? – replicó de nuevo con cierto temor, y casi sonreí, sabiendo que, otra vez, yo debería contestar primero.

-Tarde o temprano llegaría este día, ¿no? – me encogí a su lado, sin poder mirarla a los ojos, sin atreverme todavía a decirle que no quería que se marchase ni ahora, ni en cinco días, ni en cinco años -. Creo que es bueno que puedas volver, que te hayas recuperado. Me gusta tenerte aquí y estar contigo, pero no el por qué has tenido que quedarte. Pienso que tienes una vida a la que volver, nos guste o no – terminé susurrando, insegura de si había escuchado todo, de si había hecho bien en decir aquello o si la había ofendido.

-No has dicho si quieres que me vaya o no – musitó demasiado bajo, demasiado temerosa.

-Sabes que no – dije de manera más ruda de lo que pretendía, dolida porque no fuera obvio. ¿Acaso ella no lo tenía claro? Suavicé mi mirada al ver su labio temblar cuando me miró -. Pero debe ser así.

-¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño como una niña pequeña que quiere quedarse más tiempo jugando en el parque. Pero esa niña debía entender que, cuando anochecía, debía aguantarse y volver a casa y, con suerte, volvería al día siguiente para seguir jugando.

-Porque las cosas han de hacerse bien, Clarke – expliqué levantándome y quitándome las gafas para lanzarlas al sofá, harta de llevar todo el día aguantando presión y las emociones, y ahora tener que lidiar con algo que me desbordaría -. Debe ser así.

-¿Quién lo dice? – se levantó para estar a la misma altura, aunque yo paseaba por el salón abrazándome la cintura, protegiéndome -. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, Lexa. Las cosas cambian. Que haya recuperado la memoria no quiere decir que sea la misma de antes del accidente. Yo he cambiado – señaló con energía la mesa que tenía a su lado -. Me gusta leer, me gustan las películas románticas, ¡hasta me gustan las flores! – dio varios pasos hacia mí con la desesperación reflejada en su rostro -. Mi madre no decide por mí, ni Titus, ni Raven, ni Octavia. Esta es mi vida ahora, yo elijo. Puedo quedarme, Lexa – se mostró vulnerable al añadir -: Si tú quieres.

-Clarke…

-Cuando desperté no te recordaba, y aun así, sabía que te quería – dio un paso hacia mí, suplicante -. Quiero quedarme contigo, Lexa. Quiero estar contigo.

-No es cierto. No me conoces lo suficiente – me desesperé por hacerla entrar en razón -. Estás confundiendo las cosas.

Clarke negó con la cabeza de manera rápida y segura.

– No confundo nada. Y no me hace falta conocerte de toda la vida para saber que te quiero. Ni siquiera cuando estaba sola en aquella habitación me sentía realmente sola. ¿Quieres saber en qué pensaba cuando pensar era lo único que podía hacer? En ti – me sonrió a medias, a punto de llorar -. Pensaba tanto en ti que no eran suficientes las horas del día. Cuando estaba despierta, pensaba en cuánto podía faltar para que vinieras; cuando venías, pensaba en cuánto me gustaba tu compañía y todas las cosas que quería decirte, y en cuánto deseaba que no tuvieras que irte; cuando te ibas, pensaba en lo mucho que ya te echaba de menos hasta dormirme, y, cuando por fin me dormía, soñaba contigo. Siempre contigo y cómo serías, cómo sería haberte conocido de otro modo. Y vuelta a empezar – se secó las lágrimas con rabia, mientras yo dejaba caer las mías; eran demasiadas para intentar detenerlas -. Así cada día de estos dos años. Tú has sido, en todos los sentidos, mi mejor y única compañía, todo este tiempo – rió sin gracia -. Hizo falta que me quedase sola, sin nada, para encontrar todo lo que, sin saberlo, quería.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Así no – fue lo único que pude decir. Los ojos de Clarke brillaron como cristales rotos que caían al suelo, y supe que le había hecho un daño que sería demasiado difícil de reparar, pero que era necesario para detener la situación antes de precipitarnos y terminar equivocándonos.

Ella no podía coger y dejar toda su vida, su gente de siempre, por una persona a la que apenas conocía. Y yo no estaba preparada para ser tan importante para alguien como para que dejase todo por mí, con la posibilidad de arrepentirse y hacer sentir abandonada después. ¿Era cobarde? Puede, pero mejor cobarde que egoísta.

-¿Es por Costia? – preguntó con despecho, dolida, esperando más dolor. Ella debía saber que yo nunca quise hacerle daño.

-No – dije sincera, y sus ojos reflejaron más dolor y confusión -. Es por nosotras, Clarke. Por la situación – suspiré de manera profunda, cansada de tener que poner barreras para que nada pudiera salir mal, porque no quería que lo mío con Clarke, fuese lo que fuese, saliese mal -. El modo en el que nos conocimos, lo del accidente, los dos años en coma y tu pérdida de memoria… No es normal, Clarke, y de aquí no puede salir nada normal.

-Siempre se puede encontrar algo positivo en todo lo negativo, si se quiere. ¿Qué es lo normal? La sociedad crea su concepto de "normalidad", pero no es el mismo para todos. Nunca me importó qué pensase la gente, ni ser normal o no, y no me importará ahora – siseó intentando controlar una rabia que sabía que no quería dirigir a mí, porque yo no tenía la culpa, nadie la tenía. Las cosas eran como eran y debían aceptarse.

-Pero ahora no puede ser – insistí con cautela -. No cuando estás recuperándote. Tu memoria, tu familia… Son cosas que tienes que afrontar. No puedes quedarte aquí, por mucho que queramos, y olvidarte del resto de tu vida, Clarke. Si te quedas aquí, te arrepientas o no, estarás tirando a la basura todo lo que siempre has tenido, antes de que yo llegase, por algo que no sabes cuánto durará o si funcionará. Estás conformándote porque tienes miedo – sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos, y vi que se suavizaban poco a poco, resignándose -. El pasado no se cambia, ni se olvida, ni se huye de él; se aprende de él. Cuando te quedaste, lo hiciste porque querías, y también porque sabías que era lo correcto. Ahora también debes hacer lo que es necesario. No dejes que las emociones te frenen o te precipiten, Clarke. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que, por mucho que quieras hacer algo, las cosas son como son – retrocedió como si le hubiera dado un golpe bajo al recordarle sus años de coma, todo lo que quiso hacer y no pudo.

-La vida es como es, ¿verdad? – se resignó con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa triste hacia el suelo.

Nunca quise besarla y abrazarla tanto como en ese momento.

De todas maneras, sabía que quedaban cinco días, que Clarke era cabezota y pasional, y que no dejaría de intentarlo.

La pregunta era si yo sería capaz de resistir de nuevo mis impulsos y pedirle que mandase a la mierda a su madre y toda su vida por mí. ¿Podría ser tan egoísta, tan mala persona, después de que Clarke me dijese que era la persona más buena que había conocido? ¿Podría fallarle a ella, fallarme a mí misma, por ser infantil y querer cambiar el destino?

-La vida no se detiene. Ahora las cosas son así, pero más adelante puede que cambien – di un paso hacia ella -. Y, cuando llegue ese día, puede que esté lista para dejar de tomar decisiones con la cabeza, y elija con el corazón.

-Pues cuando lo sepas lo que quieres y estés lista, ¿te importaría hacérmelo saber? – sonrió de medio lado, con su rostro lleno de las evidencias del llanto rabioso de hace minutos, y aun así, estaba demasiado guapa.

-Serás la primera en saberlo – prometí de corazón.

-Bien, hasta entonces… - se recompuso como pudo -, creo que no nos hemos conocido ni presentado como es debido – bromeó -. Hola, me llamo Clarke Griffin – extendió su mano, luchando por aguantar las lágrimas.

-Lexa Woods – susurré aceptando el saludo con mi corazón en un puño.

Clarke forzó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, inundados de pena y lágrimas.

-Me encanta tu voz y tienes unos ojos preciosos – dijo con sinceridad, con amor, haciendo que mis rodillas temblasen peligrosamente -. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? -. No pude evitar reírme, pero tuve que apretar los labios para callar el sollozo que luchaba por salir de mi boca, y me limité a asentir despacio hasta que recuperé mi voz y logré susurrar un suave "sí". Supe que Clarke me había escuchado por la nueva sonrisa triste que me dio. Odiaba y amaba esa sonrisa; la odiaba por ser triste y la amaba por ser de Clarke -. Me encantaría conocerte pero en unos días me tengo que ir, así que tendremos que esperar – musitó desolada, tanto como yo debía verme.

Cerré los ojos para que no pudiera ver mi dolor en ellos. "Siempre tenemos que esperar", maldije.

Los abrí con sorpresa al sentir que ella tiraba de mi mano hasta hacer que nuestros cuerpos chocasen, sus dos esferas azules mirando con tanta intensidad mis ojos que sentí que me mareaba y mi garganta se secaba.

-Aún hay cosas que no recuerdo, pero sé que he esperado dos años para poder hacer esto – dijo muy segura antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos en un beso que comenzó siendo tierno, luego desesperado, y terminó siendo dulce.

-Clarke… - temblé al separarnos apenas, con su boca y su nariz rozando la mía.

-Me enamoré de tu voz la primera vez que me hablaste y me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi – suspiró sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos -. Me volví a enamorar de ti cuando te recordé y me enamoré completamente de ti cuando por fin te conocí.

"Me enamoré de la forma en que te quedas dormido, primero lentamente y después de golpe". Ese fragmento de "Bajo la misma estrella" resumía perfectamente cómo me sentía.

Sí, ambas habíamos esperado de diferentes maneras por distintos motivos: ella en coma, deseando despertar para volver a tener las riendas de su vida lejos de una cama, y yo sentada a su lado, deseando conocerla.

Había esperado por ella dos años, así que podía esperar un poco más, porque merecía la pena. Clarke merecía la pena, lo nuestro merecía la pena.


	15. Capítulo 14

Lexa POV

Durante esos días, no hicimos más que discutir del tema. Ya no dormíamos juntas, y los desayunos, las comidas y las cenas eran tensas. Clarke me había dicho que no hacía falta que pasase a recogerla tras sus últimas terapias con Titus y Gina, y no supe cómo sentirme. Obviamente, ambas estábamos furiosas con la situación, pero era la que era, y pasar todo el día juntas no haría otra cosa que complicar más una despedida inevitable.

La madre de Clarke se había puesto en contacto con ella cada mañana, y yo procuraba fingir que no había escuchado cada una de sus discusiones. A veces quería intervenir y aplacar la rabia de Clarke, pero no era asunto mío. Ya no, no cuando Clarke se iba a marchar ¿para siempre? Si ya odiaba pensar en la idea de dejarla ir tras aceptar de buena gana que formaba parte de mi vida, como amiga o lo que fuese, la posibilidad de que ella se fuese a ir para no volvernos a ver, me aterraba.

¿Una vida sin Clarke? Ni loca. Era como si no recordase nada anterior al día en que la vi, cuando prácticamente la había obligado a entrar en mi vida.

Y ahí estaba el problema: cuando estaba en coma dudaba de si ella quería tener algo que ver conmigo, y ahora, despierta, dudaba de si ella era capaz de aceptar que yo no podía formar parte de su vida de la misma manera que ella, que yo no encajaba. Todavía no.

Pero Clarke era más impaciente despierta que en coma, y solía desesperarse cuando intentaba explicarle razonablemente que no es que no quisiera saber nada más de ella.

-Una vez me preguntaste por qué creo en el horóscopo, por qué lo leo si casi nunca acierta – le recordé cuando, en vez de limitarnos a cenar, el tema salió a flote de nuevo y terminamos paseando por el salón como un viejo matrimonio discutiendo -. Creo en el destino, y no soportaría despertar un día y ver que hemos construido nuestra relación con unos sentimientos basados en las expectativas que se formaron durante aquellos años – traté de encontrar su mirada mientras ella giraba como una peonza, frotándose los brazos y con gesto dolido, desconfiado -. Quiero que sea real, Clarke, y para eso, debemos empezar de un modo real.

Ella pareció furiosa cuando se acercó a mí con tanta decisión y seriedad que me hizo retroceder, pero tuve que detenerme cuando choqué contra el respaldo del sofá. Entonces no me quedó otra que aceptar la mirada desafiante de Clarke.

-Nunca tuviste que volver a verme tras entrar por accidente en mi habitación; no tenías por qué visitarme cada día al salir de ver a Costia y no tenías por qué continuar viniendo una vez que supiste que podías tener problemas con tu novia – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y tuve que resistir las ganas de apartar mi mirada o besar cada lágrima que estaba a punto de caer. No quería ver a Clarke llorando, ni que ella me viera llorando a mí. No quería que ninguna sufriera tanto como para llorar por algo que sabíamos que debía ocurrir, pero era imposible que dejase de mirar sus impresionantes ojos, y las dos terminamos llorando cara a cara -. No tenías por qué molestarte en buscar información sobre mí para conocerme y hacerme compañía, ni leerme el periódico o libros, ni poner música para mí o ver series que me gustan pero tú odias, ni comprarme una rosa o acariciarme el pelo. Tampoco tenías que perder tu tiempo viniendo a verme en fechas importantes cuando yo no podía ofrecerte nada más que silencio. No tenías por qué pasar mis cumpleaños conmigo, ni regalarme un balón de baloncesto, ni tenías por qué besarme y hacer que me enamorase de ti – sollozó -. No tenías por qué conocerme y yo no tenía por qué conocerte a ti. No tenías por qué hacer nada de lo que hiciste, Lexa, pero ya no puedes hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Tragué saliva y respondí de la manera más sincera, dejando que hablase únicamente mi corazón, porque sería injusto responderle pensando y hablando con la cabeza cuando ella me había abierto su pecho y entregado su corazón en cada una de sus palabras; sería injusto responderle de cualquier otra manera.

-Sí que tenía, porque te quiero. Siempre te he querido, incluso cuando no supe que lo hacía, incluso cuando no era amor – mi corazón se oprimió al verla con el labio temblando, vulnerable -. Siempre supe que podías gustarme de una forma u otra, que podía llegar a quererte demasiado, pero nunca supe que estaba enamorada de ti hasta que fue imposible no verlo. Te quiero, Clarke, y no cambiaría nada de lo que hice.

-Entonces deja que me quede contigo – pidió sin rodeos, y a punto estuve de decirle que sí -. Lexa, por favor, estoy enamorada de ti.

-Estás enamorada de lo que he hecho por ti – puntualicé, incapaz de creer por completo que alguien como ella se enamorase de mí. Éramos tan distintas, ella era tan diferente a mí. Tenía poca información de la Clarke Griffin de antes del accidente pero sabía, sin duda, que nunca se hubiese fijado en mí -. La manera en que comenzó todo no es la correcta, no es natural, casi es forzado. No quiero mirarte y pensar que sólo me quieres porque era la única opción que tenías. No quiero pensar que te enamoraste de mí porque fui amable al tenerte pena y no quiero pensar que me enamoré de ti por tenerte pena. Todo se precipitó sin darnos cuenta. Tú estabas en coma y yo tenía una vida. ¿Cómo podía enamorarme de alguien en coma con quien nunca he cruzado una palabra? ¿Cómo podías enamorarte de una persona a quien no podías ver, ni tocar, ni con la que pudieras hablar; sólo oír?

Clarke le quitó importancia alegando de nuevo que "lo pasado queda en el pasado". Pero el pasado formaba parte del presente, porque los errores te perseguían y debías solucionarlos para no repetirlos en un futuro.

-No sé cómo pasó, pero sé que estoy enamorada de ti desde que te vi, incluso cuando no te recordaba, incluso cuando no te conocía; sabía que podía confiar en ti, que teníamos algo. No quiero irme como si nada hubiera ocurrido y perder la oportunidad.

-Nunca habíamos hablado pero se sentía como si tuviera que mantenerme cerca de ti – asentí casi sonriendo al recordar las tarde en las que le hablaba como si ella fuese mi diario, mi mejor amiga, a pesar de no conocerla y no saber si, de estar despierta, me juzgaría -. Quería que despertases para saber qué pensabas, pero luego no recordabas nada, y eso me dolía porque era como si acabase de perder a alguien especial que, en realidad, no conocía de nada. Pero ahora que lo has hecho, no quiero presionarte a elegir de manera impulsiva. No quiero que luego sientas arrepentimiento de haberme escogido a mí.

-Nunca sentiría eso – insistió.

-Entonces podemos esperar – la tranquilicé para hacerle saber que yo tampoco quería perder, olvidar, lo que habíamos comenzado desde que ella había despertado, o incluso de antes -. Vuelve con tu familia y tus amigos a tu ciudad. Recupérate tú y recupera tu vida por completo. Y, si sientes que algo falta, si de verdad me extrañas, llámame. Yo te voy a estar esperando. Si eso ocurre, podremos empezar de nuevo e intentar que algo entre nosotras funcione.

Clarke POV

Creía conocer a Lexa. La creía cuando me decía que me quería, como amiga o algo más, pero no sabía si me quería tanto como yo a ella. De ser así, ¿por qué no mandar a la mierda algo que ya no me importaba?

No quería mi vida, no si Lexa no estaba en ella. Y Lexa estaba en Polis, lejos, no en Arkadia. ¿Por qué no me dejaba quedarme, si me quería? Sentía que me estaba echando, que me decía aquellas cosas por pena, y que, una vez me marchase, no volvería a verla. ¿Me llamaría? Seguramente, y si no lo haría yo. Pero eso no era suficiente.

¿Cómo iba a aceptar que, tras años sin pisar "mi" casa, debía volver a un lugar con una gente que prácticamente no recordaba? Sí, sabía quiénes y cómo eran mi madre, Raven y Octavia, y recordaba que las quería y las consideraba las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Pero ni siquiera ellas, ni siquiera todos mi recuerdos, serían capaces de llenar el vacío que me quedaría al despedirme de Lexa. Tenía miedo de no poder superarla si, finalmente, me alejaba de ella.

Sin embargo, ella también sufría, y aunque estaba segura de que no al mismo nivel, no quería ser la persona que la hiciera llorar. Sí conocía a Lexa lo suficiente como para saber que me quería y que se sentiría sola e insensible conmigo al incitarme a marcharme.

Y eso me dejaba más que claro que era demasiado buena, demasiado como para no quererla cada día más. Debía dejar de ser infantil e impulsiva. Me estaba convenciendo de que ella era capaz de pensar y guiarse por la razón y lo correcto porque no sufriría tanto como yo, pero en el fondo sabía que lo hacía por mi bien, aunque para ella fuese más fácil dejar que me quedase con ella.

¿Y si Lexa tenía razón y llegaba un día en el que, por poco que fuese, me arrepintiese de haberme quedado con ella? Ella no lo soportaría, y yo mucho menos. Eso sí que podría arruinar todo, y era lo último que quería. Así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no suplicarle más durante el último día que me quedaba en Polis.

A las nueve de la mañana fui a despedirme de Titus y Gina, a la que acepté que no podía odiar por hacer demasiado bien su trabajo. Intenté no odiar a ninguno por ayudarme en la terapia, ni a Emori, quien me había caído demasiado bien como para culparla de mi rápida recuperación. Costia también hizo un parón en su trabajo para venir a despedirse. No parecía alegre, ni tampoco triste, sólo cordial, y supe que eso era lo mejor que podía esperar de ella.

Mi madre y mis amigas habían llegado la noche anterior para ayudarme, aunque no sabía a qué; quizás sólo querían asegurarse de que no saltaba del avión en marcha para quedarme con Lexa.

Apenas habíamos dormido la pasada noche. Ya no compartíamos cama, pero nos habíamos quedado en el sofá hablando de tonterías hasta las cinco de la mañana, sólo para alargar nuestro último tiempo a solas.

Y se me hizo demasiado difícil no besarla cuando nos abrazamos para darnos las buenas noches; un abrazo rápido y fuerte, casi haciéndonos daño.

-¿Lista? – me preguntó mi madre desde la puerta de la casa de Lexa, donde me esperaban todas mientras yo echaba un vistazo al último libro que no me había podido acabar de leer: "El señor de las moscas".

-Puedes llevártelo – sugirió Lexa con su sonrisa amable, acercándose para meterlo en mi mochila. La observé sin importarme la confusión de las demás, y le devolví la sonrisa cuando me tendió de nuevo la mochila, que colgué al hombro.

-Te lo devolveré – "en la mano, cuando nos veamos de nuevo", quise añadir, pero esperaba que mis ojos ya transmitieran aquel mensaje.

Lexa dulcificó su rostro, así que supuse que así había sido.

-Eso espero – susurró para que sólo yo la escuchase.

Cuando llegó el momento de irnos de su casa, miré atrás, y supe que no debí hacerlo porque sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar. Me pregunté si volvería a ver aquellos cuadros de flores, o si Lexa volvería a aquella casa o a la que compartía con Costia. No, no debí mirar atrás.

Ella pareció leer mis pensamientos, porque entrelazó nuestras manos cuando bajamos por las escaleras. Nadie preguntó por qué no quería ir en el ascensor, y salimos hacia el restaurante del aeropuerto, donde comeríamos antes de coger el vuelo que salía a las cuatro de la tarde.

El día era asquerosamente bonito, el sol de mediados de mayo casi parecía de finales de junio, y evité pensar que el mundo parecía estar riéndose de mí, porque por dentro me sentía más deprimida que un día en el que puede haber un huracán. No, no era un día bonito.

Entonces pensé deprimentemente que, sin Lexa, ningún día volvería a parecerme bonito.

Y odié un poco más mi vida.

Lexa POV

-Pareces un geranio sin regar – fue el amable saludo de Ontari hacia mí, antes de volverse y darle un rápido abrazo a Clarke. Había querido despedirse de ella porque, aunque se riese de ella o le hiciera bromas de mal gusto, le había cogido cariño. Ontari demostraba su cariño haciendo cosas odiosas, y Clarke lo aprendió más rápido de lo que yo lo hice.

-Gracias – fue lo único que dije, mientras Ontari se presentaba a Raven, Octavia y Abby, quienes durante la comida parecieron la mar de incómodas ante la evidente tensión entre Clarke y yo.

Llevaba reteniendo las ganas de llorar y arrepentirme de mi decisión de dejarla marchar durante toda la mañana. Había decidido coger ese día libre para poder pasarlo con ella, pero dejó de parecerme buena idea cuando la salida del vuelo que Clarke cogería se anunció por todo el aeropuerto. Y mi estómago dio un vuelco a la vez que se me encogía el pecho. Clarke estaba a punto de marcharse, y odiaba la insistente y expectante mirada de Ontari, que parecía estar esperando a que yo hiciera algo para evitarlo en plan película romántica.

Las amigas de Clarke y su madre me dieron las gracias, me invitaron a visitar Arkadia cuando quisiera y me agradecieron de nuevo haber cuidado a su hija. Ontari también se despidió, quedando a mi lado mientras, enfrente, Clarke avanzó hacia mí con la sonrisa más triste y forzada que le había visto jamás.

-Bueno… - iba a decir algo, aunque no sabía qué. Había tenido la esperanza de no llorar, de que Clarke no llorase, pero cuando su cara se crispó en una mueca, luchando por mantener la compostura, supe que lo diría, y eso terminó con mi fachada de no estar sintiendo que me arrancaban un órgano vital.

-Lexa, por favor. Me acuerdo de casi todo y, si me pides que me quede, me quedaré contigo – dijo casi suplicando. Casi sonreí ante sus insistencia que, si bien llegaba a desesperarme por hacerme las cosas más complicadas, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella -. Sé que no hemos tenido un comienzo normal, pero me gustaría conocerte de verdad, ahora. No quiero dejar que el tiempo pase y eso pueda arruinar lo que tenemos ahora. Si tú quieres – añadió a medio susurrar al ver mi mirada y el imperceptible movimiento negativo de mi cabeza.

-Es mejor que te vayas, Clarke. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Esto no podría funcionar así – "me gustaría pero no es posible".

La triste sonrisa que me dio, como si ya esperase aquella respuesta y por fin lograse aceptarla, dolió más que si me hubiera escupido y luego abofeteado tras rechazarla nuevamente.

-¿Puedo tener un abrazo? – pidió casi con timidez y resignación, esperando otra negativa que fui incapaz de darle.

Asentí y, cuando ella me envolvió en un abrazo, sentí los huesos casi derretirse en su cálida comodidad, y que podría quedarme allí para siempre.

Clarke se separó despacio, con pereza y sin deshacer el abrazo. Nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas y nuestras narices se rozaron suavemente, tanteando de manera dulce, consiguiendo que mi boca se abriese y le regalase mi aliento. Mi corazón se disparó de una manera que estaba segura de que es insana, pero agradable. Escuché su mandíbula crujir y su respiración estaba siendo contenida, como si me estuviera besando mentalmente pero se contuviera en la realidad.

Y se sintió como un beso, tanto que casi esperé el de verdad. Esperé el beso que ambas necesitábamos y queríamos, el beso de despedida; pero nunca llegó.

Clarke se separó definitivamente y su sonrisa fue derrotada. Se me ocurrió que ella podía estar esperando que, al acercarse y hacerme el camino más corto y fácil, yo diera el último paso y la besara, que dejara de actuar con la cabeza y tomase una decisión con el corazón. Y, de ser así, la hubiera besado hasta el final de nuestros días o hasta que una acabase sin labios.

Sentí arrepentimiento, pero me consolé en que hice lo correcto. Ella debía irse y volver a ser Clarke Griffin por completo. Entonces ella podría elegir.

Si nuestros labios se hubiesen tocado, si la hubiera besado, habría sido incapaz de dejarla irse.

Sería injusto que me aprovechase de su estado débil para hacerla escogerme. Puede que llegase el día en que ella recordara todo, y no quería imaginar que, en algún día triste, ella se arrepintiera de haberse quedado a mi lado, añorando todo lo que perdió al quedarse conmigo. No lo soportaría.

No quería pensar que si volvía, yo sería también una segunda opción, sino la que realmente quiso, la opción correcta. La expectativa ante el día en que ella me llame y me diga que me quiere, y no sólo por ser su única opción, es suficiente como para que espere el tiempo que haga falta.

Antes de darse definitivamente la vuelta, me miró a los ojos y dijo de la manera más tierna y sincera:

-Te quiero.

Hubiera deseado que no lo dijera porque eso hizo todo más difícil, pero mi cerebro desconectó de mi boca y corazón, y fue el último el que respondió:

-Yo también te quiero.

Clarke sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

La vi volver con su madre y sus amigas, y la vi desaparecer entre la gente. No me moví del sitio hasta que el sonido de su avión despegando y volando lejos desapareció entre el del gentío del aeropuerto.

Me pregunté si alguien nos había visto, si alguien había escuchado mi corazón ser arrancado y llevado por Clarke mientras yo me quedaba el suyo, porque no había otro sitio donde prefiriesen estar que en brazos de la otra.

Mi pregunta mental la respondió Ontari cuando se acercó a mí y tocó suavemente mi hombro.

-¿Estás bien? – no contesté y ella resopló con molestia. Cuando habló de nuevo, caminando hasta estar frente a mí y negando con la cabeza, ella utilizó un tono más brusco, más como era ella -. Eres cinturón negro de nenaza. Acabas de superar mis expectativas sobre cuán pringada puedes ser – espetó queriendo sacar una reacción semejante de mi parte, pero yo desvié la mirada hacia el ventanal en busca del avión en el que Clarke se había marchado, y me abracé a mí misma al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte del cielo azul que, inevitablemente, me recordó a sus ojos -. A la chica le faltó tirarse de rodillas y suplicarte. ¿Soy yo la única que quiso empujar vuestras cabezas para que os dierais el puto beso? No te ibas a quedar embarazada, Lexa.

-Déjame, Ontari – murmuré débilmente. Ella se estaba ensañando con un oponente que no se defendía porque, aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría; ella tenía razón.

Ontari protestó rodando los ojos -. Esa chica moja braga por ti cada vez que te ve, y a ti se te caen tus bragas de abuela al verla. ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan correcta, tan aburrida? Eres tan insensible para unas cosas y tan sensible para otras… - se quejó más para ella misma que para mí. Bufó molesta al no tener respuesta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, golpeando mi hombro al pasar por mi lado -. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí para siempre o qué?

Quisiera hacerlo. Me gustaría quedarme quieta en el mismo sitio tanto tiempo como hiciera falta hasta ver a Clarke volver, sonreírme y besarme.

Porque estaba segura de que ella volvería.


	16. Capítulo 15

Lexa POV

 **Lexa: ¿Y qué tal te va todo? ¿Has decidido retomar tu carrera?** **Clarke: Lo he pensado esta última semana, y creo que todavía no es el momento. Al fin y al cabo, si antes no hacía nada más que ir de fiesta y dormir en clase, no creo que ahora, con menos recuerdos, me vaya a ir mejor.**

Aquella era la última semana que Clarke tenía para inscribirse de nuevo en la universidad. Sin embargo, tras todo el verano pensándolo, había decidido dejar lo que quedaba de aquel año para tomárselo con calma. ¿Y si se inscribía de nuevo en la carrera y no tenía ni idea?

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Clarke se fue, y ella parecía haberse adaptado por fin a su anterior y nueva vida en Arkadia. Conservaba a pocos amigos de los que antes tenía: Raven y Octavia. Decidió que, aunque los demás no parecían malas personas, unos amigos que no van a ver a su amiga en coma durante dos años, no son buenos amigos.

También estaba una chica, Niylah, con la que al parecer tenía "algo". Tenía, antes del accidente, porque ahora Clarke me dejaba claro cada día que estaba más soltera que una monja y que seguía pensando en mí de la manera que lo hacía tres meses antes, que ni la distancia y el tiempo habían cambiado sus sentimientos.

Y la entendía, porque si los suyos permanecían igual de intensos con nuestra separación, los míos habían aumentado dolorosamente: extrañaba tanto a Clarke que me dolía el pecho sólo de pensarlo o ver una foto suya.

Ya no vivía con Costia, ni siquiera durante las dos semanas que duramos juntas tras la partida de Clarke, antes de que yo la dejase. Lo cierto es que ella se lo esperaba, y yo también.

No fue fácil, pero tampoco tan duro como lo había imaginado. Todavía recordaba su derrotada y resignada sonrisa, esperando aquel momento, y las últimas palabras que me dijo:

"- Espero que con ella encuentres lo que siempre has buscado. Te mereces ser feliz. Siento no haber estado a la altura."

Y ahora, yo me preguntaba si yo estaba a la altura de Clarke.

Hablábamos todos los días y todas las noches, pero cuando me daban ganas de pedirle que volviese conmigo, veía el brillo de su sonrisa al contarme algo que recordaba o una nueva experiencia con sus amigas o su familia, y terminaba callándome y forzándome a alegrarme de que le fuese tan bien tan lejos de mí.

Qué egoísta podía llegar a ser. ¿Cómo podía plantearme pedirle que dejase algo que acababa de recuperar? Quizás no debía dejarla irse, porque sabía que algo así ocurriría, pero era lo correcto entonces. ¿Qué era lo correcto ahora?

Clarke POV

-¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe! – gritaba un coro de chicas a mi alrededor, entre ellas Raven, Octavia y Niylah, mientras celebrábamos el cumpleaños de la morena.

Exclamaron eufóricas cuando terminé de golpe mi cubata, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi columna. Por un momento, mi bilis me advirtió que no me pasase demasiado aquella noche.

Hacía una semana que había dejado de tomar medicamentos, así que era la primera vez que salía de nuevo de fiesta pudiendo beber. Al principio me había mostrado cautelosa, recordando que la última vez que me emborraché una noche terminé en coma, pero Raven tenía una increíble facilidad de arrastrarme a sus juegos, y pasada medianoche y entrando la madrugada, ya iba tan borracha que apenas vocalizaba.

Sabía que antes salía mucho de fiesta y emborracharme era una costumbre, pero tras dos años sin probar alcohol, intuía una enorme resaca, y la única manera de no pensar en ello y preocuparme, era seguir bebiendo.

-¡Clarke Griffin ha vuelto a lo grande, señores y señoras! – gritó Raven con un montón de aplausos y vítores acompañando su frase.

Me limité a sonreír y levantar los pulgares cuando Octavia me preguntó, de nuevo, si estaba bien.

Durante las siguientes horas me dediqué a beber, bailar y reír sin motivo. ¿Quería emborracharme tanto? No, sólo pasarlo bien.

Pero el alcohol no era un buen consejero, y cuando vi el nombre de Lexa aparecer en pantalla, como cada noche, decidí no contestarle. ¿Qué iba a cambiar? Quizás así la hacía sentirse nerviosa a la espera de una respuesta, como yo llevaba meses sintiéndome.

Observé con desconfianza el cubata a medio acabar que tenía en la mano. Yo no era así, no era rencorosa. ¿Por qué quería hacer sentir mal a Lexa, como si realmente no hubiera estado pendiente toda la noche de su llamada? Era absurdo. Pero así era como quería sentirme.

Había comenzado a pensar que ella no quería nada conmigo pero era demasiado buena como para decírmelo y destrozar mis esperanzas, al menos hasta asegurarse de que iba superándola con la ayuda de mi gente.

Pues vaya tontería. Lexa era buena y lista, aunque muy inocente. Ella me había mencionado su ruptura con Costia, y que me echaba de menos y pensaba cada día en mí. Entonces, ¿por qué no se decidía? ¿Debía decidir yo por ella? Si me dejase…

-Eh, ¿estás bien? – la mano de Niylah me sobresaltó. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado pasmada mirando mi móvil. Ella arrastró una sonrisa que era más bonita cuando no estaba borracha -. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? – preguntó más cerca y con un tono de voz bajo, insinuante.

-Genial – sonreí por educación mientras salía de su alcance. Qué ilusa. Si algo había recordado de Niylah desde el principio, era que no se rendía. Eso y que nunca me quiso lo suficiente como para venir a verme alguna vez a Polis. Inevitablemente, la comparé con Lexa, y mi gesto debió cambiar por la confusión de su mirada. Lexa, quien había sido mi mayor apoyo sin conocerme y sin pedírselo, y quien ahora nos mantenía alejadas sin dar una clara respuesta. Me enfadé con Lexa, me enfadé con Niylah y me enfadé conmigo misma por terminarme el cubata de golpe -. ¿Y tú? – pregunté aceptando esta vez su acercamiento, su mano en mi hombro y su pecho rozando mi brazo cuando comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con una sonrisa suave.

-Podría ser mejor. Podríamos pasarlo mejor – susurró torpemente con su mirada fija en mis labios.

De nuevo, pensé en Lexa limitándose a llamarme. Ni una visita, ni una promesa de una futura visita. Mi pecho ardió ante la repentina sensación de pérdida, como si acabase de aceptar que lo que había pasado en Polis, se había quedado en Polis.

Observé a Niylah con detenimiento. Ella estaba expectante, y recordé que solía ser yo quien llevaba las riendas siempre. Ella estaba esperando por un movimiento mío, como yo esperaba algún movimiento de Lexa. Uno que no tenía pinta de que fuese a llegar.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Lexa no hacía otra cosa que llamarme, mientras Niylah se pasaba el día pegada a mí intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, haciendo esfuerzos por mí.

Definitivamente, lo que pasó en Polis, quedó en Polis.

-Podríamos – convine llevando mi mano a su nuca y atrayéndola a un beso furioso que aceptó con gusto. Escuché gritos y comentarios estúpidos por parte de los demás según nos seguíamos besando. Niylah estaba disfrutando claramente del beso, y besaba genial, pero yo no estaba disfrutando tanto como podría si no estuviera pensando en Lexa y en sus besos dulces y sobrios -. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – pregunté con la voz ronca cuando Niylah empezó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda, casi arañándome. Musitó una respuesta afirmativa y enseguida nos despedimos de los demás.

-Clarke, ¿estás segura? – Octavia nos miraba de manera alternativa.

Tanto ella como Raven estaban al tanto de lo que ocurrió con Lexa en Polis. Mientras Raven aseguraba que debía olvidarme y seguir adelante, incluso salir con otra persona, Octavia se mostraba más partidaria de esperar a volver a ver a Lexa en persona y hablar con ella las cosas, dejar todo claro.

Pensé que a veces parecía más amiga de Lexa, defendiéndola, que mía. De cualquier manera, sabía que sus consejos eran más racionales que los de Raven, demasiado impulsivos.

Aun así, esa noche decidí seguir el consejo de Raven.

-Completamente – tiré de la mano de Niylah para salir del local, ignorando la sensación de tener la mirada desaprobatoria de Octavia clavada en mi nuca.

Entramos en mi piso a trompicones, sin separar nuestras bocas. Niylah debía estar despertando a mis vecinos con cada uno de sus gemidos, que mandaban escalofríos por mi espalda hasta mi entrepierna.

-Clarke – jadeó cuando mordí su cuello. No estaba siendo nada delicada, y no sabía si era por ir borracha o por la rabia que sentía pensando en Lexa. No quería pensar en Lexa -. Joder, Clarke – gimió cuando casi le arranqué su chaqueta y la empujé sobre el sofá. "Ni una visita, después de dos años viniéndome a ver sin conocerme, ahora ni siquiera vino en verano" -. Sigue – suspiró en cuanto mis labios encontraron su pecho por encima del sujetador al quitarle la camiseta. "Ella sabe que yo iría a verla, y no me lo pide. Nunca lo hará. No quiere verme. Quiere seguir con su vida y que yo siga con la mía. Separadas. ¿Eso quiere? Muy bien". Estaba a punto de desabrochar los pantalones de Niylah cuando mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo trasero -. ¿Quién te llama a estas horas? – protestó la rubia dejándose caer contra el apoyabrazos.

Lo saqué y observé la llamada entrante. "Lexa". No es como si me hiciera falta comprobarlo; sabía que era ella.

Suspiré con los ojos cerrados, el calentón y la rabia desapareciendo al momento sólo con ver su nombre.

-Tengo que contestar – anuncié arrepintiéndome de no ser capaz de rechazar la llamada y apagar el móvil para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Niylah besó fugazmente mis labios cuando me dirigí a la cocina -. Hey, hola – dejé mi cabeza golpearse contra la nevera en cuanto escuché mi voz tan dócil.

-Hola, chica fiestera – rió con suavidad, haciéndome sonreír, y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de nuevo sólo de su voz -. ¿Sigues de fiesta? Te llamé antes, pero supuse que estabas ocupada.

"Antes no estaba ocupada, es que no quise cogerte el teléfono. Ahora sí lo estaba, pero me he dado cuenta de que nada ni nadie es más importante que tú, y prefiero hablar un rato contigo antes que echar un polvo con quien sea".

-Sí, lo siento – murmuré con rapidez -. Acabo de llegar a mi casa. Creo que he bebido suficiente por hoy – bromeé sin demasiado humor.

-¿Prefieres que te llame mañana por la mañana? Debes estar cansada – ofreció con un deje de preocupación que me hizo sentir culpable, sabiendo que Niylah estaba esperando para hacer algo que de verdad me dejase cansada.

-No te preocupes. Además, siempre estoy dispuesta para hablar contigo un rato – dije sentándome en la encimera y cruzando las piernas. Niylah podía esperar.

Llevábamos apenas cinco minutos hablando cuando la realidad me golpeó: Niylah no podía esperar.

-Clarke, ¿has acabado? – preguntó en tono bajo desde la puerta. Le hice un gesto para pedirle más tiempo, y ella asintió acercándose para besarme en la boca y añadir -: Te espero en la cama. No tardes.

Cerré con pesar los ojos, arrepintiéndome a medias de no haber tapado el móvil para evitar que Lexa escuchase aquello. Muy interiormente, quise dejar que escuchase algo parecido para que viese que no estaría toda mi vida esperándola, y que si quería que retomase mi vida tal cual era antes, sin ella, lo haría.

Sin embargo, al colocar de nuevo el móvil en la oreja y escuchar sólo silencio, deseé no haberlo hecho. Quería impulsarla a hacer algún movimiento, pero no quería que ese movimiento fuese mandarme a la mierda o terminar definitivamente con cualquier posibilidad de estar juntas.

-¿Lexa? – tanteé en voz baja, cautelosa. El suspiro profundo y tembloroso al otro lado de la línea me dejó claro que ella había estado conteniendo la respiración.

-Creo que deberías colgar – dijo en tono impasible. Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

-Es sólo una amiga – expliqué inútilmente -. Tengo tiempo y…

-Clarke – interrumpió con tanto seriedad que me quedé callada, en blanco -. Te están esperando, y debo colgar.

-¿Hablamos mañana? – pregunté, pero Lexa ya me había colgado, y se sintió como si acabásemos de terminar algo que ni siquiera pudo coger forma.

Odié no haberle contestado la primera vez, odié haber vuelto a casa con Niylah, odié haberle cogido el teléfono y haber permitido que escuchase a Niylah hablar, y odié que, probablemente, era la única de las dos que, en ese momento, estaba llorando.

Salí de la cocina lanzando el móvil al sofá, y cuando llegué a la habitación, besé a Niylah ignorando su expresión confusa. No le debía explicaciones, y no se las daría. Tampoco se las debía a Lexa, pero había intentado dárselas. Era idiota.

-¿Quién era? – se empeñó en detenerme para observar mis ojos húmedos.

-Una amiga – acepté la caricia que me dio en la mejilla, sin ninguna otra intención que limpiar los restos de lágrimas, y sonrió de manera comprensiva y resignada.

-¿Sólo una amiga? – presionó, y yo aparté la vista, sentándome a su lado. Niylah giró suavemente mi rostro hacia ella -. Porque esta no es tu cara de "sólo" una amiga; es tu cara de haber llegado a un partido importante y haberte lesionado – comentó medio bromeando, pero yo también podía ver su propia decepción cuando, de nuevo, no negué ni afirmé nada -. ¿Quieres hablar?

-No – sorbí la nariz.

-Supongo que tampoco quieres seguir con lo de antes – adivinó alcanzando una camiseta que tenía por allí tirada.

-Lo siento – me avergoncé de mi comportamiento, pero Niylah rió.

-No pasa nada, Clarke. Estaría enfadada si me hubieras traído para luego quedarte dormida antes de hacer nada, pero no puedo enfadarme contigo porque estés enamorada de otra chica – me consoló, y abrí mi boca para protestar antes de que ella colocase un dedo sobre mis labios -. Te conozco muy bien, Clarke. No has llorado nunca delante de nadie, ni por ninguna discusión con Raven, Octavia o tu madre. Tampoco has llorado por mí. Nunca antes te había visto enamorada de nadie, y es por eso que sé reconocer que ahora lo estás.

-Creo que vi cosas donde no las había – confesé tras unos segundos -. Creo que confundí las cosas, y ella también. Pero ahora ya da igual. Ella está en Polis, y yo en Arkadia. No puede haber más.

-¿Por qué no? – acarició mi pelo con dulzura.

Volví a pensar en Lexa y sus caricias, y cerré los ojos queriendo imaginar que era ella quien estaba tumbada a mi lado.

-Porque si ella alguna vez sintió lo mismo, ya no. Todo terminó cuando me fui. Ella dejó que me fuese, y no quiere que vuelva – mi voz tembló cuando mi garganta se cerró con un nudo -. Ella no siente lo mismo.

La mano de Niylah sujetó mi barbilla, y cuando quedamos cara a cara, pensé que nunca la había visto tan seria como en aquel momento.

-Créeme, Clarke – habló segura y seria, con un amago de sonrisa -, es imposible no enamorarse de ti.

Vi que quería añadir más, mucho más, probablemente tanto como Raven y Octavia, pero Niylah se limitó a abrir sus brazos y acogerme en un abrazo durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, nos despedimos con un beso que sabía a cierre definitivo a aquello que una vez tuvimos y no pudimos retomar por cosas del destino.

Me di cuenta entonces que mi último beso con Lexa no me había dejado aquella sensación, y quise convencerme de que era porque realmente volvería a verla, y no porque me hubiera aferrado demasiado a una ilusión de verla de nuevo que nunca se cumpliría.

Aquel día, cuando Lexa no me llamó, volví a llorar, esta vez sola en mi habitación.

Y casi deseé haberme enamorado de Niylah y no de Lexa.

Lexa POV

Nunca debía ir junto a Ontari buscando el consuelo y la comprensión de una buena amiga, porque en el fondo sabía que no lo encontraría.

Ella, a pesar de insistir en que éramos amigas, siempre actuaba y hablaba como si fuese amiga de todo el mundo excepto mía.

-¡Es que eres tonta! Espero que se la follase toda la noche y no pensase ni un momento en ti – me espetó paseándose frente a mí, con sus brazos en las caderas mientras yo seguía sentada en su sofá y sollozando.

-Por favor, al menos deja de insultarme – cerré los ojos cuando ella no me hizo ni caso.

-¡Pero es que eres estúpida! ¿Qué esperabas que pasase después de meses separadas? "Oh, Clarke, chica en coma de la que me he enamorado y por la que he dejado a mi novia de toda la vida, te quiero mucho pero lárgate a la otra punta del país y sigue con tu vida. Estaré aquí mismo" – se mofó señalándose el corazón con el dedo índice, y contemplé la idea de lanzarle un cojín. Luego supuse que ella me devolvería el golpe con más fuerza y me haría llorar más -. La chica tenía sus líos y un buen par de tetas, ¿qué pensabas, que se iría como le pediste pero se metería a monja? ¡Es culpa tuya!

-¿Sabes, Ontari? No me ayudas una mierda – me harté, haciendo que alzase las cejas con sorpresa por mi tono -. He venido buscando consejo, para deprimirme ya me basto yo sola.

-No me vengas con esas, friki – frunció el ceño, quitándome de golpe toda la valentía de enfrentarla -. Ya sabes lo que opino, te di mi opinión hace meses.

Sí, y la había tenido en cuenta. Había tenido en cuenta cada pro y contra de hacer lo que realmente quería hacer, y me había decidido.

Pero eso ocurrió antes de escuchar a Niylah diciéndole aquello a Clarke. Ella iba borracha, las dos, y puede que no hubiese ocurrido más veces, pero mi corazón dolía igual.

Sabía que era mi culpa, que me había decidido tarde y que Clarke se sentía cada días más rechazada, especialmente tras ser incapaz de llamarla por si me contaba que llevaba acostándose más tiempo con Niylah, o incluso me pedía consejo. Supuse que así se sintió Clarke todo aquel tiempo con Costia de por medio, y quise llorar de nuevo y disculparme.

Clarke nunca me hizo daño, no de un modo intencional, porque perder la memoria no fue culpa suya. Y, aun así, ella siempre intentaba hacerme sentir bien. Nunca aprovechaba mis sentimientos por ella para utilizarlos en base a su propio interés.

Costia sí lo hizo; por miedo a perderme, pero lo hizo. Clarke, en cambio, me dejaría marchar si yo era feliz yéndome, incluso si ella acababa destrozada.

Yo estaba segura de que Clarke volvería. Ella me lo había repetido miles de veces por teléfono y también me suplicó en el aeropuerto que le pidiera quedarse.

Ambas sabemos que, si de Clarke depende, ella volvería en cualquier momento para demostrarme que de verdad me quiere, que me escoge a mí sobre todos los demás y que quiere estar conmigo. Pero también sabemos cuánto le costaría dejar de nuevo su vida sólo por mí.

Entonces comprendí que no debía ser Clarke quien volviera, sino que yo debía ir.

Clarke se había marchado porque yo le había pedido que lo hiciese, y si le pidiera que volviese, lo haría al momento. Porque me quería. Era yo quien debía demostrarle que también la amaba e ir a buscarla.

Iría, y entonces sería elección suya que me quedase o me marchase. Yo la había dejado escapar, pero esperaba que ella no me permitiera alejarme.

No quería estar lejos de Clarke nunca más.


	17. Capítulo 16

Clarke POV

Al principio fueron un par de días, que terminaron siendo una semana que se extendió hasta ser un mes, y a ese mes se le añadió otro más.

Dos meses era el tiempo que llevaba sin hablar con Lexa, y se me estaban haciendo más largos esos dos meses que los dos años que estuve en coma. ¿Exagerado? Puede que un poco, pero la diferencia entre tener a Lexa y no saber nada de ella o escucharla al menos cinco minutos diarios, me parecía una tortura.

No contestaba mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas. ¡Incluso le había enviado una carta! Algo que no hacía desde mi última carta a los Reyes Magos con seis años.

Intenté consolarme en el trabajo y mis amigas, pero, cuando no era yo quien sacaba el tema, era Raven quien lo hacía.

-¿Hoy tampoco te ha hablado Lexa? – preguntó sin importarle mucho mi mueca dolorosa; de hecho, parecía hacerle gracia. Octavia enseguida le dio un codazo -. ¿Qué?

-No – respondí sonando falsamente indiferente, tanto que compartieron una mirada cómplice.

Desvié la vista hacia el partido de la NBA que se proyectaba en mi televisión aquella tarde. Ni siquiera me estaba ilusionando que mi equipo preferido fuese ganando. Así de indiferente me había dejado Lexa respecto a todo lo demás.

-Oye, ¿cuándo tenías la prueba para el equipo nacional? – preguntó de repente Octavia en un burdo intento de cambiar de tema, porque las tres sabíamos de sobre cuándo y dónde tendría la prueba con el observador que dos años atrás se fijó en mí. Estaba nerviosa, pero me consolaba pensar que, por mal que pudiera salir, no terminaría peor que aquella vez.

-Mañana a las once en el pabellón – contesté de manera seria, antes de dedicarles una sonrisa soberbia que seguro no alcanzó mis ojos -. Estará tirado, lo tengo hecho.

-Mmm. Clarke modestia Griffin, señoras – se mofó Raven tirándome una palomita que atrapé con la boca.

Cuando terminó el partido con una victoria demasiado fácil como para disfrutar del espectáculo, hice mi mejor intento por no correr a revisar el móvil que Octavia me prohibía tener en su presencia; al parecer, que pasase de mis amigas por un aparato electrónico le resultaba ofensivo.

Y logré aguantar ocho minutos y medio.

Ya sabía lo que me iba a encontrar antes de mirarlo, pero mi corazón siempre se aceleraba, albergando alguna posibilidad de que Lexa me hubiera contestado a algún mensaje.

Nada. Silencio total de su parte.

Yo no me había rendido, ni tenía pensado hacerlo, así que comencé a escribirle otro mensaje larguísimo contándole mi día; desde que intentaba aceptar que no me iba a contestar a si estaba enfadada o por qué no me llamaba o contestaba, me dedicaba a hablar por las dos y mandarle testamentos sobre cómo iba mi vida.

A veces me entraba la melancolía cuando comparaba eso con las tardes que Lexa se pasó hablándome sin tener nunca una respuesta. Aun así, ella era mucho más fuerte, porque yo no podía evitar terminar cada mensaje con un "te quiero" o "te echo mucho de menos".

Nunca sería capaz de aceptar que no tendríamos contacto de nuevo, así que, hasta que ella cambiase de número o me bloquease, yo seguiría hablándole al silencio, como ella había hecho tiempo atrás.

Me dormí con el teléfono en la mano, y lo primero que hice al despertar fue comprobar que Lexa había leído el mensaje. Sólo lo había leído.

Suspiré resignada por algo a lo que ya debería estar acostumbrada, y me dirigí a la ducha para intentar despejarme de cara a la prueba.

Dos horas después, cien felicitaciones de Raven y Octavia y un par de cervezas aquella noche para celebrarlo, no pude evitar sentirme sola al pensar que aquel día podría haber sido mucho mejor, y mi alegría mucho mayor, si Lexa me hubiera contestado al mensaje donde le decía que me habían aceptado en el equipo nacional de baloncesto y que comenzaría a entrenar en dos semanas.

Aquella noche soñé imaginando que quizás Lexa no contestase nunca, pero puede que viera alguno de mis partidos.

Lexa POV

Si había algo que odiaba, era tener conversaciones importantes por teléfono. Y, sin duda, tenía pendiente una muy importante con Clarke.

Me costaba contenerme de contestarle a cada mensaje, especialmente cuando eran tan alegres como el del día anterior, contándome lo bien que había salido la prueba y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que la viera junto con Raven y Octavia. Y casi había mandado mi autocontrol a la mierda y la había llamado, pero entonces decidí llamar a Ontari para que me lo prohibiera.

Aún no.

Sabía, gracias a Octavia y Raven, que Clarke estaba tan triste como yo, pero que le estaba haciendo bien aquel tiempo sin mí para centrarse en las demás cosas de su vida; quizás por sentirse sola sin mí, pero había estrechado su relación con su madre, buscado salidas para su futuro.

Me consideraba un poco bruja al alegrarme de que Clarke no tuviera nada con Niylah porque confiaba en que, tarde o temprano, yo la llamaría de nuevo. Me alegraba saber que Clarke estaba esperando por mí, incluso cuando no debería tener ya tantos motivos, porque sabía, de corazón, que volveríamos a reunirnos. Igual que yo sabía que algún día despertaría del coma.

Por eso, cuando firmé el documento con Ontari y me despedí tanto de ella como de Costia y Titus en el aeropuerto, me sentí tan asustada como liberada y emocionada.

Y volví a dudar sobre escribirle a Clarke, pero sabía que no me haría falta hacerlo, por lo que apagué el móvil; lo que Clarke quisiera contarme aquel día, podría hacerlo en persona.

Me tiré media hora parada frente a su piso, sabiendo que la dirección que Octavia me había dado era correcta, intentando reunir el valor para ver a Clarke de nuevo. Luego me dije que aquello era una tontería, ya que, en el fondo, me sentía valiente cuando Clarke estaba conmigo.

Así que timbré.

La puerta se abrió y aguanté la respiración, pero la sonrisa brillante que Clarke me regaló al verme frente a ella, hecha un manojo de nervios, desaliñada y con una mochila al hombro y una maleta a mis pies, fue suficiente para que respirase con normalidad y mis nervios se disipasen.

Sentí que no había podido respirar correctamente desde que la vi marcharse del aeropuerto.

-¡Lexa! – me miró sorprendida y alegre, pero también confusa y eso me hizo sonreír porque mi idea había funcionado: ella realmente no me esperaba, pero a la vez me estaba esperando -. Qué sorpresa – sonrió de una manera que podría iluminar hasta el lugar más oscuro del universo, envolviéndome en un rápido y apretado abrazo que correspondí al momento.

Sí, el amor puede sorprenderte.

-Espero que buena – bromeé para aliviar del todo la incomodidad que pudiera haber tras cinco meses sin vernos y dos sin hablar. De todas maneras, conocía su respuesta.

-Sabes que sí – se apartó para dejarme entrar, cogiendo mi mochila y dejándola junto al sofá, donde nos sentamos.

Sí, lo sabía, y aun así necesitaba escucharla decirlo para sentir que sinceramente le agradó mi visita.

Miré con detalle cada rincón de su apartamento, que era, exactamente, como lo imaginaba: moderno, lleno de fotografías de Clarke con sus amigas, algún póster de Curry y LeBron, con títulos y trofeos expuestos en una vitrina del mueble de la televisión, que es una enorme pantalla de plasma.

-Tu piso es muy tú – decidí mirándola fijamente, intentando diferenciar cualquier cambio desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Gracias – respondió sin importarle que pudiera estar vacilándola o diciéndolo para mal, cosa que no era así. Reí con ligereza, amando la tremenda confianza que Clarke tenía consigo misma menos en lo que a mí respectaba. Entonces se puso algo seria y triste, preguntando lo inevitable -. ¿Cómo es que has venido?

Pasé rápidamente la lengua por mis labios, repentinamente resecos, sin perderme el vistazo que sus ojos azules le echaron a mi boca, poniéndome aún más nerviosa.

-Iba a hacerlo, tarde o temprano. Ya sabes por qué – compartimos una intensa mirada llena de explicaciones -. Pero necesitaba poner un poco de orden en mi vida antes, y tú también. Y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú si no tomaba un poco de distancia.

Asintió despacio.

– Yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti igualmente – admitió. Mis mejillas debieron ponerse rojas, porque ella intentó disimular una sonrisa divertida. Se sentía diferente esta Clarke, más bromista y segura, de la Clarke con la que compartí piso en Polis, tímida y perdida. Y es por eso que necesitábamos tiempo -. ¿Leías mis mensajes o sólo me dejabas en visto? – alzó una ceja, mostrándose escéptica para disimular su propio nerviosismo.

-Los leí todos – respondí alcanzando su mano para acariciarla fugazmente, ardiendo mi piel al tocarla -. Me alegro mucho de que todo te vaya tan bien.

-Podría ir mejor – repuso ella de nuevo con sus ojos azules atravesando los míos, hurgando en mi alma e intentando leer mis pensamientos.

Sonreí abiertamente al ver que estábamos de acuerdo en aquello: "podría", no "pudo". Presente y futuro, no pasado. Nada de echarnos cosas en cara que pudieran estropear lo que queríamos comenzar, nada de abrir cajones de mierda o sacar los trapos sucios de cada una; sólo haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva, sabiendo que, ahora que estábamos juntas, todo iría mejor.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – ofreció levantándose deprisa, trayendo el té que le había pedido y con una Coca-Cola para ella.

Para cuando terminamos de ponernos al día (básicamente pasamos dos horas en las que yo le conté los últimos cambios en mi vida mientras ella escuchaba atentamente), la mesa estaba llena de latas y el sol ya se había puesto.

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo? – preguntó tras un silencio cómo mirándonos a los ojos -. Cinco meses… A parte de las llamadas, creí que no te vería de nuevo. Casi creí que me llamabas por…

-¿Por pena? – adiviné, y su rostro triste fue su respuesta. Le sonreí lentamente -. No, Clarke. Te llamaba cada noche porque no podía dormir sin escuchar antes tu voz. Y he esperado tanto tiempo porque mi casa tardó en venderse más de lo que esperaba.

Clarke pestañeó, confusa.

-¿Has vendido tu casa? ¿Por qué?

Retorcí mis manos con nerviosismo, porque esperaba que ella leyera mis intenciones y fuera innecesario tener que verbalizar la decisión de por qué he dejado todo lo que conocía atrás.

De repente, el miedo al rechazo, a haberme precipitado decidiendo con el corazón y no con la cabeza, me hacen desviar la mirada.

-Era una tontería mantener un piso que no usaría más – expliqué algo avergonzada, esperando que ya lo pillase.

Sin embargo, Clarke pestañeó de nuevo, pasmada.

-¿Te has mudado? – preguntó con cierto pánico, su cara pálida y perlada de un ligero sudor en la frente que me hizo sonreír al verla tan insegura como yo.

-Sólo si tú quieres – añadí. Clarke se tambaleó en el sofá, todavía más confundida -. No había nada que me retuviera en Polis. Dejé el trabajo. Ontari fue quien compró mi piso, aunque tuve que hacerle una buena rebaja; una recompensa por daños y prejuicios cuando tuvo que aguantarme deprimida – reímos -. Son palabras suyas.

Clarke se humedeció los labios.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Me mudo a Arkadia – anuncié sin titubear esta vez. Ella sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron con una emoción que me hizo marearme del amor que hinchó mi pecho -. Hay un piso cerca de aquí. Iba a verlo mañana por la mañana.

-¿Y dónde piensas quedarte esta noche? – preguntó con inocencia.

Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del pelo, a pesar de que ella no parecía bromear o burlarse. Sentí que me encogía en el sofá cuando, bajo su atenta mirada, respondí:

-Bueno, había pensado que no te importaría que me quedase una noche contigo – susurré con vergüenza de que ella pudiera malinterpretar mis intenciones.

Ella, en cambio, rió divertida de mi timidez.

-Te estaba tomando el pelo – aclaró con maldad, y la miré indignada, haciéndola sonreír ampliamente -. Claro que te puedes quedar. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas por parte de ambas con Ontari, Octavia o Raven. Hablamos de baloncesto, incluso.

Sin embargo, cada vez que la veía perder la mirada en algún punto, en su mundo, como cuando salió del coma, mi respiración se atascaba con miedo a que volviera aquella Clarke tan frágil.

-¿Estás segura de que te has recuperado del todo? – insistí sin poder evitarlo, pero la sonrisa condescendiente que me dedicó me aseguró que no se tomaba a mal mi preocupación por ella.

-A veces pierdo la concentración, pero me ocurre desde siempre cuando estoy algo cansada – resopló apoyando la nuca en el respaldo del sofá -. Ya ni siquiera tengo secuelas por la pérdida de memoria. Tenía miedo de que no fuera así y no recordar algo importante.

-¿Cómo qué? – curioseé con inocencia pero, como siempre, Clarke me respondió con aquella pasión en intensidad que me derribaban hasta la más blindada barrera.

-Sé que te has leído todos los libros de todas las bibliotecas de Polis al menos dos veces, que tu libro romántico preferido es "Romeo y Julieta", que tu libro preferido de acción es "Los Juegos del Hambre", y que tu libro preferido de todos es "El señor de las moscas" – cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo de manera inestable; le costaba decir aquello tanto como a mí oírlo.

-Clarke… - intenté detenerla al verla levantarse y comenzar a respirar demasiado rápido, pero mi voz falló cuando más la necesité.

Cuando Clarke me miró de nuevo, sus ojos estaba vidriosos, y probablemente los míos también.

-Te lo has leído más de treinta veces y te lo sabes de memoria, pero lo seguirás leyendo porque te encanta cada vez más – asentí despacio, animándola a continuar tras aceptar que debía escucharla -. Te gusta dormir con la ventana cerrada y la persiana subida porque te encanta despertar con la luz del amanecer porque sueles odiar los despertadores; haces un nudo a los cordones de tus zapatillas antes de hacerle dos lazos, y odias llevar tacones incluso a eventos donde crees que es machista pretender que las mujeres vayan en "armas para los pies" mientras los hombres pueden ir en cómodos zapatos. Siempre dices que sería más fácil ser un chico por los típicos problemas que tenemos las mujeres, pero que nunca te cambiarías por uno en realidad. Odias el café caliente pero te da vergüenza pedirlo frío en las cafeterías porque crees que te miran raro, sobre todo en invierno. Caminas con los brazos cruzados o las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada, y te suelen preguntar si andas buscando algo que se te ha caído. Siempre llevas una chaqueta, incluso en verano, y prefieres atarla en la cintura que llevarla en la mano. Odias los deportes pero has visto partidos de baloncesto por mí, y detestas las series violentas porque crees que el mundo ya es lo suficiente cruel, pero también las viste por mí, conmigo – sollozó sin poder contenerlo, y yo tuve que morder mi labio para centrarme en otra cosa que no fueran mis ganas de correr a abrazarla -. Incluso cuando yo no podía saber si era mentira o no, lo hiciste sin tener por qué. Confié en ti al momento porque me diste motivos para hacerlo. A los demás les puede parecer una tontería, pero que intentases entender mis gustos y los soportaras sin conocerme de nada, es lo más sincero y desinteresado que han hecho por mí – sus manos alcanzaron las mías, apretándolas con la misma intensidad con la que sus ojos azules me miraban -. Eres mi mejor amiga. Lo eres todo, incluso cuando nunca pudimos definir qué éramos; ni siquiera pudimos definirlo cuando la amistad no fue el único vínculo. Yo te quería, te quiero. Pero tú estabas con Costia y yo no estaba… No podía hacer nada y no sabía si prefería sufrir en silencio que poder decirte lo que sentía por ti y eso pudiera hacerte daño o estropear lo nuestro. La querías más a ella, y que yo te quisiera parecía tan imposible como que…

-¿Como que yo te quisiera a ti también? – acorté la distancia que nos separaba con un solo paso, creyendo que así disminuiría mi angustiado pulso, pero descubriendo que eso parecía imposible junto a Clarke. Ella me miró a los ojos con dolor mientras asentía despacio, derrotada, hundida. Cogí su rostro con mis manos y pegué mi nariz a la suya, sintiendo cómo la caricia enviaba escalofríos por mi espina dorsal, y viendo que sus ojos azules estaban a punto de cerrarse mientras viajaban de mis labios a mis ojos. Por primera vez, no me importó que Clarke me mirase tan intensamente la boca, porque yo hacía lo mismo; deseaba besarla de nuevo -. Han pasado dos años y cinco meses, y seguramente mañana me arrepienta pensando cuánto tiempo hemos perdido por diferentes circunstancias, pero ha merecido la pena y, ahora mismo, nada te impide quererme y hacer algo al respecto, y nada me impedirá quererte y poder disfrutar de ti-

A pesar de que yo era más alta, de que Clarke parecía más débil que yo en aquel momento, y a pesar de que yo era quien sostenía su rostro con mis manos, cuando ella fue quien hizo desaparecer la distancia restante para besarme profundamente, mis piernas temblaron casi tanto como mi labio inferior.

Me separé por falta de aire, notando una fina lágrima descender por mi rostro mientras Clarke observaba fascinada su recorrido. Miré sus ojos, de uno a otro, para asegurarme de que ella quería y necesitaba aquello tanto como yo. Podía sentir mi labio todavía temblando cuando, esta vez, fue Clarke la que me sujetó con delicadeza y firmeza antes de besarme con más pasión que antes, haciéndome jadear por el deseo y la necesidad contenidos tanto tiempo.

-Quiero hacerte el amor – gruñó con su voz aún más ronca, sonando demasiado sensual como para no gemir al escucharla.

-Ya estás tardando.

Me besó de nuevo, y no volvimos a hablar hasta caer rendidas sobre la cama, horas después, exhaustas y completamente satisfechas.

Hacer el amor con Clarke era dejarse llevar, dejarla poseer cada rincón de tu cuerpo y jugar con él, acariciándolo tortuosamente hasta hacerte suplicar. Mis gemidos eran mezclas extrañas entre sollozos por la frustración por no dejarme alcanzar pronto el orgasmo y risas suaves al contagiarme de la suya, perversa y sexy sobre mi piel.

Hacer el amor con Clarke era movimientos seguros y sensuales, acompañados de movimientos precisos y roncas y dulces palabras de amor en mi oído que resonaban en mis oídos, llegaban hasta mi pecho, henchido de amor, y felicidad, y se escurrían hasta mi sexo sensible.

-Lexa – susurró en la oscuridad, justo cuando creí que acababa de dormirse.

-Dime.

-Quédate.

-Pensé que ya me iba a quedar – dudé. De hecho, estaba tumbada en su cama en plena madrugada. Me giré para mirarla.

-No me refiero sólo a esta noche – se tumbó bocabajo para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos con una decisión que hizo cosquillas en mi vientre -. No tienes por qué buscar un piso. Quédate conmigo.

-¿Todo el tiempo que quiera? – tragué saliva, mi garganta cerrada por un nudo de emoción.

Clarke se inclinó para besarme.

-Para siempre.

-Eso es muy poco en comparación con el que tenía en mente – bromeé con el corazón a cien por hora, devolviéndole con dulzura el beso, mientras Clarke se colocaba de nuevo sobre mí y sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, adorándolo.

-Aunque debo advertirte que he descubierto que soy muy mala compañera de piso y que en Polis traté de cortarme un poco – se separó de golpe para comenzar a parlotear -. Soy muy desordenada y no me gusta cocinar. Raven y Octavia vienen a menudo, y ellas son aún más cochinas que yo y…

-Clarke – la interrumpí con un beso suave -, sólo quiero estar contigo. No importa lo que salga mal porque podremos solucionarlo. Si tú me quieres aquí tanto como yo quiero estar a tu lado, eso será suficiente. Podremos hacer que esto funcione.

Ella suspiró de una manera que calentó mi pecho, como si estuviera suspirando las palabras de amor más dulces y sinceras de todos los tiempos, y casi pude escuchar promesas ocultas en su cálido aliento.

-Claro que podemos – me besó de nuevo.

Clarke POV

Pocas veces habíamos discutido Lexa y yo en aquellas pocas semanas que llevaba instalada en mi piso, pero, sin duda, no pensaba cederle aquella batalla sólo porque me pusiera su cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Clarke, no puedo.

-Claro que puedes – repliqué cruzándome de brazos, inamovible pero sonriendo -. Tú puedes hacer lo que sea, Lexa.

-Esto es imposible – insistió pasándose una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor, haciendo reír con su exasperación a Octavia, Raven y Ontari desde el banco más cercano.

-Venga, no querrás demostrarle a Ontari que tiene razón, ¿verdad? – dudó, todavía insegura. La miré con cara de pena, pero confiada; toda la confianza que no tenía ella en sí misma, la tenía yo -. Además, esto fue una promesa.

-¿A quién? – desconfió.

-A mí misma.

-¿En qué momento te prometiste a ti misma enseñarme a encestar una canasta? – exigió saber, pero volteándose hacia la cancha de nuevo, tirando demasiado flojo. Hice una mueca; cuando no le rebotaba en el tablero por la fuerza excesiva, era porque iba demasiado floja, y si no era eso, era la mala puntería -. Ese aro me odia – se arregló la coleta mientras recogía el balón.

Oculté entre mis dientes mi sonrisa divertida, porque lo cierto es que el aro parecía tener un aura que impedía a cada balón de Lexa entrar por él, sacándoles risotadas burlonas a los niños que miraban a mi pobre novia intentando ser una chica deportiva por una vez en su vida.

-¡Es mejor que lo deje, las frikis y el deporte no son compatibles! – la picó Ontari, quien había venido de visita.

Dudaba en si vino expresamente para ver tal momento y poder reírse de Lexa, o, muy secretamente, la extrañaba y había escogido aquella semana de Navidad para volver a ver a su "mejor amiga", entre comillas según Lexa.

-Habría que verte a ti – la desafió Lexa, pero lo cierto es que Ontari era bastante buena y echar un partido con ella, Raven y Octavia había sido la mar de divertido. Lexa había sido quien lo arbitró, pero Ontari y Octavia aseguraban que había preferencias en pitar faltas a mi favor que sólo eran roces inocentes, y que la tenía comprada con orgasmos.

Suspiré caminando hacia Lexa y colocándome detrás de ella. Puse sus manos en la posición correcta y le indiqué con minucioso detalle cómo tirar un balón hacia una canasta. No pensaba volver a casa hasta que Lexa le cerrase la bocaza a Ontari.

-Esto ya es cuestión de orgullo – sentencié muy seria, escuchándola reír… hasta que me pegué más a ella.

-¿Te arrimas más para enseñarme mejor o para darles más motivos para burlarse?

-Me arrimo porque tengo frío, como por las noches – justifiqué con inocencia yendo a buscar otro balón fallido.

Lexa sonrió.

-Ya. A ver qué excusa pones en verano para arrejuntarte – tonteó dejando que, de nuevo, me posicionara tras ella.

Entonces, los planetas debieron alinearse, o algún ser divino se apiadó de Lexa, porque el balón entró torpemente por el aro, pero entró.

Ambas gritamos como estúpidas, ignorando los abucheos de las otras tres.

La besé sin dejar de sonreír contra su boca, que me acogió con emoción.

-Gracias por confiar en mí y no rendirte – dijo al separarnos con un brillo en sus preciosos ojos que conseguía sacudir el suelo bajo mis pies.

-Nada que tu no hayas hecho por mí – recordé acariciando su rostro -. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? – la animé con el balón en mis manos, pero Lexa puso cara de horror.

-Ni de broma volveré a coger esa cosa, nunca más – decidió con dramatismo, sonriendo levemente antes de besarme de nuevo y murmurar con suavidad -: Te quiero, pero odio el baloncesto, cariño.

-Te quiero incluso aunque odies el baloncesto – devolví besando su mejilla y entrelazando nuestras manos de camino a casa.

Supe que era amor verdadero cuando la primera y milagrosa canasta de Lexa se convirtió en la más importante para mí.


	18. Capítulo 17

Clarke POV

El año nuevo comenzó con tantos cambios en mi vida que apenas podía asumir que todo fuese tan bien: estaba en el equipo nacional, el cual iba primero en la Liga; Lexa encontró trabajo, y juntas estábamos tan bien que Raven siempre intentaba hacer que nos picásemos porque "le subíamos el nivel de azúcar"; y mi madre estaba contenta y alejada, aceptando (sobre todo con la llegada de Lexa) que no era una niña pequeña que necesitase vigilancia o una inspección diaria a mi casa.

\- Has estado genial - sonrió Lexa con orgullo cuando corrí hacia mis amigas y ella al terminar el partido de aquel sábado que, por suerte, jugamos en Arkadia.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo- la besé sonriente, como cada vez que acababa un partido.

\- Ugh, por Dios, que está toda sudada - se asqueó Raven haciendo una mueca de olor a mierda.

Procuré no sentirme ofendida, sobre todo porque Octavia le dio con la cadera a la vez que me hacía un gesto con la mano, en plan "déjala, es una envidiosa".

Decidí pasar de Raven y centrarme en Lexa. Estaba preciosa con sus gafas y aquel fular alrededor de su perfecto cuello, pero sus ojos rojos y la nariz a juego indicaban que seguía con alergia.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir al médico? - presioné agarrándome a la barandilla, dedicando sonrisas y gestos a la parte del público que me saludaba con entusiasmo.

\- Es sólo un poco de alergia, el médico no me dirá nada que no sepa ya - repitió con una voz nasal muy graciosa.

\- ¿Eso significa que no vienes a la celebración esta noche? - fue lo único en lo que Raven pensó.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿En serio vas a dejar a tu novia, medianamente famosa y hasta con un club de fans, en un bar, sola, tras haberse lucido, y con esas tetas? - la picó. No me perdí la mirada confusa y preocupada de Lexa, pero chasqueé la lengua atrapando un mechón de su pelo para recuperar su atención.

\- Ni caso - la miré con amor besándola de nuevo, con más sonidos asquerosos por parte de Raven -. Tú ponte buena. Llegaré pronto a casa, no te preocupes.

\- Tú mírale bien el cuello, no vaya a ser... - le dijo Raven lo suficientemente alto como para que, incluso de camino a las duchas, la escuchase.

Lexa POV

\- Seguro que está bien - me repetí una y otra vez mientras llamaba a Clarke y saltaba el buzón de voz.

Pero me preocupaba igual. Sobre todo porque eran las cinco de la madrugada y Clarke prometió estar sobre la una o las dos en casa.

Había intentado trabajar en el nuevo caso que tenía asignado, dormir o leer de nuevo otro libro en el que ni en el título me fijé. Es más, inconscientemente me había vestido por si Octavia me llamaba. O si llamaban desde el hospital de Arkadia.

\- Basta - me detuve en alto, porque mi mente masoquista no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez la llamada de Titus hace casi tres años -. Para, joder. Estará bien.

Estaba tan muerta de la preocupación y los nervios que sentía ganas de llorar. Clarke apenas bebía ya; su última borrachera fue aquella noche en el cumpleaños de Raven, y cuando salíamos a celebrar sus victorias solía ser en plan tranquilo y sin más de tres cervezas.

Pero Clarke me cogería las llamadas estando sobria. Clarke me habría avisado de que llegaría tarde y no debía preocuparme, si estuviera sobria. Por supuesto, suponía que estaba más ebria que sobria, pero eso era lo de menos a esas alturas de la madrugada.

Literalmente salté del sofá cuando escuché las llaves chocar contra la puerta hasta atinar contra la cerradura, y corrí para abrirle la puerta a una, desde luego, bastante borracha Clarke.

Al tenerla frente a mí con cara de ebria que no ha roto ningún vaso de un cubata, casi dejé que la necesidad de abrazarla pudiera, pero la acumulación de emociones era tal que sólo fui capaz de quedarme parada, mirándola, respirando entrecortadamente.

\- Lo siento. Me he quedado sin batería - farfulló cerrando la puerta con torpeza al girarse para mirarme de nuevo.

\- Da igual. ¿Estás bien? - eso era lo importante -. A parte de borracha.

Clarke trató de controlar la risa que se le terminó por escapar, y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

\- Fue culpa de Raven, lo juro - me miró de nuevo, esforzándose por mostrarse seria. Yo la creía, pero resistir el impulso de mirarle el cuello para ver marcas de otros labios fue realmente difícil. Sí, confiaba en Clarke, pero no en fans acosadoras borrachas a su alrededor -. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Mejor de la alergia?

\- Preocupada - me limité a decir, esta vez bullendo la indignación y los nervios sobrepasándome -. ¿Has venido tú sola? - asintió sin más, y esta vez me cabreé del todo -. ¡Es peligroso, Clarke! Podrían haberte...

\- ¿Atropellado? - me interrumpió, riendo de nuevo. Juro que quise sacudirla por los hombros hasta hacerla vomitar todo el alcohol para poder reñirla sin que, al menos, se riese de mi justificada preocupación -. No ha pasado nada, Lexa, tranquila. Bebí un par de cubatas y un chupito, y se me subieron muy rápido. Luego Niylah se encontró mal y la acompañé hasta su casa. Vine lo antes que pude.

Pero yo me había quedado en la penúltima oración. No sólo se trataba de que Niylah había tenido y reintentado algo con mi novia, sino de que vivía a tres kilómetros de la casa de Clarke. Ella había venido sola, borracha y con riesgo de cualquier tragedia por acompañar a Niylah.

\- Pudiste avisarme. Habría ido a buscarte a donde estuvieras - siseé dándole la espalda.

\- No estoy acostumbrada a tener que avisar a alguien cuando salgo de noche, perdona - se disculpó acercándose, pero su sinceridad me resultó mordaz.

\- Y yo estoy acostumbrada a que me avisen, lo siento - devolví poniéndome de pie para encararla.

Sus ojos centellaron, y casi pareció recobrar la sobriedad.

\- ¿Sí? - repuso con frialdad, rencor -. ¿Costia te avisó que llegaría tarde por haberme atropellado y dejado en coma?

Retrocedí un paso, sintiendo mi pecho arrugarse y escurrir lágrimas hacia mis ojos, llenos de dolor ante el recuerdo de aquella noche; creí que perdía a Costia, y esta noche creí que podía perder a Clarke.

Ella apretó la mandíbula pero no habló, como hacía siempre que sabía que me había hecho daño pero no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba o sentía.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama. Necesitas descansar - respiré para calmarme.

Clarke, en cambio, se dejó caer en el sofá, sin mirarme.

\- Creo que me voy a quedar aquí - musitó contra un cojín.

Procuré retener las lágrimas hasta cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Clarke POV

La cabeza me daba más vueltas que una lavadora. Por suerte, no tenía ganas de vomitar, pero sí de llorar.

Odiaba emborracharme, decidí. Odiaba aún más pelear con Lexa por tonterías, por rencor que se acumulaba del pasado. Quería decirle que la quería y me perdonase, pero también que no le perdonaba aquellos meses dejándome sin saber si podíamos tener un futuro o no.

Solía evitar pensar en el trasfondo de la perfecta realidad de aquel día, que era que Lexa se había mudado por mí. Había dejado todo por mí, y no podía echarle en cara que no lo hiciera antes. Pero a veces necesitaba una explicación, sobre todo cuando no la tenía cerca y me paraba a pensar, o peor; a beber.

Igual que Lexa odiaba decidir antes con la cabeza que con el corazón, yo odiaba precipitarme y dejarme llevar antes por los sentimientos que por la lógica. Pero no sabía qué era pensar racionalmente cuando tenía a Lexa delante; y menos tras tanto tiempo, y menos precisamente para verme a mi, y menos si venía para quedarse conmigo.

Ahora podía comprender por qué Lexa no quería que me quedase en Polis sin más, por qué no quería ser ella la única razón por la que dejaría todo: era mucha responsabilidad. Yo estaba dispuesta a aceptarla porque se trataba de Lexa, porque la quería. Pero el impulso y la visión de túnel del momento en el que la vi y le decía que sí a todo, se iban disipando según pasaba el tiempo y llegaban las lógicas dudas.

Me estaba mareando más de tanto pensar, por lo que me di la vuelta y traté de dormir.

Sin embargo, fui vagamente consciente de que un cuerpo tembloroso se tumbaba a mi lado una hora más tarde, y de que Lexa estaba intentando no llorar o despertarme.

\- Odio dormir sin ti - susurró tan bajo que apenas lo oí, pero cuando sus manos acariciaron mi pelo, volteé hacia ella y me dejé llevar por sus caricias y el agotamiento.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con la única compañía de la resaca. En la mesa había un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua que enseguida tomé, y mi estómago se revolvió con el olor a café que vino de la cocina.

Lexa y yo nos miramos, en silencio.

Sabía que las parejas discutían, pero odiaba discutir con ella. De cualquier modo, era inevitable y necesario.

\- ¿Vamos a hablar de ello ahora o seguiremos dejando pasar el tiempo? - preguntó en tono cordial y suave. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban tanta incomodidad e inseguridad como los míos al sentarme frente a ella.

\- Creo que es mejor ahora - decidí cogiendo aire.

\- Bien - suspiró -. No se trata de que llegases tarde sin avisar o de que acompañases a Niylah, sino de lo que te pudo ocurrir. Sé que puede parecer exagerado, pero no soportaría que... - frunció los labios, consternada sólo de imaginar lo que sabía que estaba recordando -. Te estuve esperando por horas sin saber cuánto tardarías, si estabas bien o no, si volverías o no.

Al momento me sentí expuesta y atacada por un flanco débil que apenas tenía defensa.

Así que opté por la mejor defensa: un buen ataque.

Lexa POV

\- No iba a ocurrir nada malo - protestó, y no me dejó hablar cuando quise replicar -. No puedes reprocharme haberte dejado esperando un par de horas. Yo esperé cinco meses - su ceño estaba fruncido, y mi boca se abrió y cerró, sin palabras, hasta que adopté la misma expresión que ella, indignada.

\- Así que de eso se trata - supuse cruzando mis brazos, a la defensiva, todavía dolida profundamente por su manera gratuita de sacar a relucir el recuerdo de una noche tan dolorosa como aquella -. Creí que no querías "revolver en el pasado" - murmuré sus propias palabras.

Clarke suspiró de manera profunda, exhausta y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Quise acariciar su cara al verla tan agotada.

\- Y no quiero, no si eso puede estropear el futuro - aseguró con el temor acechando en su voz -. Es sólo que... A veces necesito saber por qué tanto tiempo, por qué no me avisaste - pareció a punto de romperse -. ¿Por lo de Niylah?

\- En parte - admití sentándome a su lado. Ninguna miraba a la otra, y no sabía si eso me aliviaba o preocupaba, porque odiaba discutir con Clarke. Sin embargo, tampoco podíamos olvidar todo completamente, porque eran puñales clavados que era mejor sacar y curar su herida -. Cuando te fuiste, tardé unas semanas en dejar a Costia, aunque sabía que quería hacerlo. Cuando decidí que debía venir, tardé más tiempo en finalmente hacerlo; dejar mi ciudad de siempre, a Ontari, mi trabajo... Eso era exactamente lo que no me parecía buena idea cuando tú quisiste quedarte: dejar todo por una persona. Nunca lo he hecho, nunca he querido lo suficiente a alguien como para que todo lo demás me importe una mierda.

\- Esa boca... - bromeó a medias, y sonreí de la misma manera, alegrándome por su disimulado acercamiento cuando su pierna rozó la mía.

\- Estaba asustada, y tú no tenías la culpa. Necesitaba tiempo para afrontar mi decisión, tenerla clara y aceptar las consecuencias; no podía simplemente coger la maleta y plantarme aquí sin terminar antes mi vida allí. Quería empezar de cero, pero me daba miedo. Luego creí que te había perdido, que al no tenerme cerca te habías cansado de esperar o algo así, y no quería que llegase el día en el que te llamase y no me contestases o no te importase si lo hacía o no - suspiré recordando el dolor y la soledad que sentí la noche que le colgué tras oírla con Niylah -. No fue justo para ti, y lo siento de corazón. Tú sólo has intentado hacer como si nada y pensar en el presente, y no quería que, admitir que tuve dudas hace meses por toda la magnitud de los sentimientos, pudiera hacerte creer que ahora también dudo.

\- No lo haces - quiso afirmar, pero sonó, inevitablemente, como una pregunta.

Mi mano se entrelazó con la suya, que enseguida apretó el agarre.

\- Claro que no - aseguré mirándola esta vez- . Te quiero y eres lo más importante, pero te quiero tanto que me asusta que seas lo único importante, lo único en lo que pueda pensar - mi voz tembló -. Me daba miedo dejar todo y que lo nuestro sólo durase un par de meses, ¿y luego qué? He tardado, Clarke, pero el tiempo que tardé es el último que quiero que nos separe. No quiero volver a distanciarme de ti.

Ella me besó nada más acabar la última palabra. Un beso tierno, cálido y rápido: una promesa silenciosa.

\- Me alegró tanto verte... Yo realmente te quiero, pero pensaba que tú ya no, o que te confundiste o que Costia podía volver. Verte fue el mayor alivio de mi vida, pero tampoco podía entenderlo - miró mis ojos con desesperación- . Estaba tan contenta que no quería pensar en nada más que en ti, no quería permitirme reflexionar y enfadarme; no cuando acababas de dejar todo por mí y un reproche podía hacerte dudar, temer o alejarte de nuevo. No quería eso, ni ahora tampoco, pero necesitaba entender y no sabía cómo sin que pareciese que dudé de ti.

\- Hasta yo dudé de mí, Clarke - intenté tranquilizarla, acariciando con mi pulgar la zona de su pulso acelerado en la muñeca -. No estoy enfadada porque me preguntes el porqué de mis decisiones. El tiempo que dejé pasar era para que tú asentases aquí tu vida y yo cerrase allí la mía, con la esperanza de que me hicieras un hueco llegado el momento, que no fuese tarde.

\- Y no lo es. Nunca lo sería - besó el dorso de mi mano -. Te habría esperado el tiempo que hiciera falta. Como tú hiciste - sus ojos brillaron con adoración, como siempre que recordaba sus años en coma con mis visitas.

\- Tampoco quiero que se trate de quién hizo más, dio más o sufrió más - negué con la cabeza -. El amor no es una competición, no quiero que nos pasemos la vida compensando nuestros errores pasados en vez de vivir felices el futuro.

\- Yo tampoco - sonrió de acuerdo, y se sintió como quitarse de encima el peso del mundo -. Si mi memoria no me falla, una vez me leíste que Confucio dijo: "Sólo tenemos dos vidas, y la segunda comienza cuando nos damos cuenta de que sólo tenemos una". En mi caso, es eso o cuando despiertas de un coma. Pero yo sé qué quiero en mi vida a partir de ahora: te quiero a ti.

\- Vamos a tener que trabajar más el tema de la comunicación- bromeé algo emocionada, mi frente pegada a la suya y mi corazón llamando al de ella con latidos fuertes y acelerados.

Clarke rió, mandando escalofríos por mi espalda. Quería besar su risa.

\- Está claro que no es nuestro fuerte. Pero propongo que cada discusión que tengamos, la hablemos y luego hagamos el amor para sellar la reconciliación. Así daría gusto discutir más - tonteó con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

\- ¿Esa será tu nueva excusa para arrimarte?

\- No me hace falta ninguna excusa si estás loca por mí - sonrió de manera infantilmente segura, y la amé todavía más.

Acerqué mi rostro hasta el suyo, rozando mi nariz por su mejilla, donde dejé un suave beso.

\- Dejaría todo por ti, Clarke.

\- Ya lo has hecho - murmuró con la garganta seca.

\- Y lo volvería a hacer - aseguré.

\- Sabes que yo también.

\- Demuéstramelo - reté sonriente al verla pasmada, cogiendo la pieza de fruta de mi desayuno a la que, disimuladamente, Clarke le había echado la mano -. Demuestra que eres capaz de dejar el desayuno por hacerme el amor ahora mismo, y estaremos en paz.

Su boca se estrelló contra la mía con tanta pasión que por poco caí de la silla. Las manos de Clarke me quitaron las gafas con rapidez, y pronto se colaron bajo mis muslos para levatarme. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura sin que ella dejase de comerme a besos. Gemí sin preocuparme de que tanta brusquedad pudiera marearla con la resaca, y cargó conmigo hasta nuestra cama.

\- Te quiero tanto que a veces duele - murmuró contra mi cuello, besando y lamiendo antes de quitarme la camiseta y tirarla al suelo como si la odiase.

Mordí mi labio, sonrojada, y fui directa a por sus pantalones, que bajé de golpe con la ropa interior. Mis dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella con facilidad al estar tan mojada, y pronto los de Clarke me llenaron de igual forma. Gemíamos el nombre de la otra sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. No hubo palabras de amor, porque las dijimos con la mirada. Fue intenso, rápido y pasional, gastando cualquier resquicio de rabia en mover más rápido los brazos y las caderas.

Nos corrimos casi al mismo tiempo, cayendo rendidas y abrazadas, sólo escuchando las respiraciones agitadas y los corazones acelerados.

Cerré los ojos, igual que Clarke, disfrutando de aquel momento como del que más, porque amaba permanecer abrazada a Clarke tras hacer el amor.

Recordé las veces que me enfadaba con la vida, el karma y Clarke porque no pudiera consolarme o hablarme cuando la necesitaba, dejando todo en silencio.

Pensé que eso no era cierto, que me equivoqué. Incluso si Clarke no hablaba, el silencio desaparecía, y escuchaba absolutamente todo; desde su profunda y acompasada respiración, pasando por los tranquilos y fuertes latidos de su corazón, hasta los míos propios.

Con Clarke, nada estaba en silencio nunca.


	19. Epílogo

Cinco años después…

Lunes, 6 de junio. Un día cualquiera de un año cualquiera. Menos para Clarke Griffin. Estadio "Grounders" de Polis. Arkadia vs Azgeda. Último y decisivo partido de la Liga.

-¡Mueve tu culo, Griffin! – le gritaba Henry, su entrenador.

Todos sabían quién debía mover el culo, las piernas y las manos para decidir el partido, porque si Clarke Griffin estaba al cien por cien, la victoria sería para Arkadia con insultante facilidad. Pero Clarke no estaba teniendo su mejor día, y mucho menos su mejor partido, y por eso aquel partido parecía un torneo romano o los mismos Juegos del Hambre, un sálvese quien pueda, más semejante a un partido de rugby que a uno de baloncesto.

Si alguien viera aquel partido, podría compararlo con el Barça-Madrid más violento de la historia, porque estaba claro que el árbitro, un hombre de cuarenta y tantos nacido en Azgeda, barría para casa y hacía la vista gorda a cada empujón y manotazo que recibía Clarke.

La rubia logró robarle limpiamente la pelota a una chica del equipo contrario que se dedicó a insultar a su madre con insultos que ni Clarke conocía, mientras la chica esquivaba con agilidad a las defensas y conseguía encestar un triple que las dejaba a un punto de Azgeda, justo cuando sonó la bocina que indicaba tiempo muerto en el último cuarto del partido, a falta de dos minutos para que se decidiera un campeón de Liga.

Clarke podía escuchar a sus amigas gritando barbaridades como histéricas a cada chica que confundía aquel partido de baloncesto con un campeonato de kárate, y animándola cuando ella lograba tirar de su equipo.

-El balón a Clarke, ¿de acuerdo? ¡A Clarke! – ordenó severamente Henry, especialmente a una de sus compañeras que, en una ocasión anterior, decidió tirar inútilmente en vez de pasársela a Clarke, que se había deshecho de su defensora.

La rubia pidió un momento para poder acercarse a sus amigas, quienes estaban en primera fila. Raven, Octavia, Ontari y Lexa la animaban como si fueran pasionarias del baloncesto, recordándole a su abuelo cuando veía los partidos con ella y terminaba rompiendo la tele si no ganaba quien quería.

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – Lexa se levantó velozmente para besarla en los labios al verla acercarse, observando preocupada el antebrazo derecho de su novia, donde había recibido un manotazo.

Además de ellas cuatro, Niylah, Bellamy, su madre e incluso Costia y Titus, también estaban en el estadio para ver el partido. Dirigió un vistazo hacia la grada donde estaba su madre con los demás, con su recién adoptado nieto haciendo carantoñas en su regazo.

La idea de adoptar a Aden había sido de Lexa, y la de llevarlo al partido de Raven. Clarke no estaba segura de cómo estaría sintiéndose el pobre crío de dos años con tanto barullo, y eso era lo que más la estaba distrayendo porque, aunque fuera adoptado, aunque no fuera propiamente suyo o de Lexa, era el hijo de ambas, y si había algo que odiaba, era que la gente y la prensa se sobrepasase fotografiando o incordiando a su novia y a Aden.

-Esa bigarda pudo haberte roto el brazo – protestó Raven fulminando al árbitro con la mirada. Clarke le guiñó un ojo para asegurarle que estaba todo controlado, porque ella había hecho una finta que dejó tirada a la monstruosidad que trató de partirle su pobre brazo.

-¿Un beso de la suerte? – pidió hacia Lexa, quien sonrió besándola rápidamente, consciente de que miles de personas estaban pendientes de ellas.

Vio a Clarke volver con su equipo y saltar de nuevo a la cancha con aquel ceño de concentración que se le antojaba siempre tan sexy.

En los últimos cinco años, Clarke había llevado a su equipo a tres finales consecutivas, todo un logro para Arkadia, pero no habían ganado ninguna. En vez de agradecerle llevar a su equipo a la cima del baloncesto de nuevo, los periodistas e, incluso algunos fans, se le echaban encima a Clarke cuando no hacía magia o trampas y lograba ganar ella sola contra el equipo rival. Y Lexa estaba harta de que su novia recibiera injustas críticas en vez de agradecimientos.

Aquel trato hacia la estrella del equipo y la invasión a su intimidad, era lo que peor llevaba de la fama de Clarke, pero nada de eso impedía que saltase en su defensa o la amase más cada día.

-Seguro que está pensando "Patéales sus sudoroso culos, mami" – bromeó Raven a su lado cuando la vio buscando a Aden, sentado animadamente en el regazo de Abby, que comentaba algo con Titus mientras Bellamy y Niylah hablaban con Costia sobre algo que no comprendía; probablemente el mal arbitraje favorecedor a Azgeda.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en cinco años: Clarke y ella vivían desde hacía tres años en una nueva casa que habían elegido juntas; Raven había comenzado una extraña relación con Ontari de la que prefería no opinar porque le daba escalofríos; Octavia salía felizmente con Lincoln, haciendo planes de boda; Niylah y Costia salían desde hacía casi un año; Aden se había adaptado de maravilla a su nuevo hogar y Bellamy presumía orgulloso de ser su padrino.

Todo iba bien, de maravilla, pero esta vez Lexa no esperaba que se estropease o rompiera por algún lado. Era esa clase de felicidad, de estabilidad y comodidad que te pasas la vida buscando y aparece cuándo y cómo menos te lo esperas.

Raven y Ontari solían meterse con ellas sobre cómo le explicarían a su hijo cómo se conocieron, pero ni Clarke ni ella sentían vergüenza o miedo a explicar el modo en que se conocieron. Lexa incluso había escrito un libro sobre ello cambiando los nombres. Clarke solía animarla a publicarlo, pero ella se negaba, asegurando que era algo íntimo y tan bonito que no quería compartirlo con nadie más que con ella. Por supuesto, Aden lo leería llegado el momento.

-¡Corre, Clarke, corre! – chilló Octavia a su derecha, viendo a la rubia correr a la velocidad de la luz hacia la canasta contraria, esquivando rivales y haciendo fintas que las dejaban en ridículo, mientras el marcador seguía con Azgeda adelantada por un punto a diez segundos del final.

Lexa apretó la mano que Ontari le ofrecía, viendo casi a cámara lenta a su novia correr, detenerse, apuntar y lanzar el balón. Incluso el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando encestó aquel triple, quedando el marcador final en 92 a 90 a favor de Arkadia.

El grito de las chicas y el de Clarke quedó mudo cuando la mitad del estadio exclamó, celebrando el nuevo título para Arkadia.

Ni siquiera pudo hacer contacto visual con su novia, porque todo su equipo, e incluso algunos espontáneos que habían saltado a la cancha, se le habían echado encima a la pobre chica, que quedó enterrada bajo una montaña de personas.

Abby y los demás bajaron corriendo hacia la primera hilera de asientos, esperando a que la Clarke pudiera escapar de aquel montón, y minutos después la vieron salir corriendo hacia ellos, con una enorme sonrisa que aceleró el corazón de Lexa.

La rubia aceptó los cumplidos y achuchones de su madre mientras le robaba a Aden para abrazarlos y besarlo en la mejilla, con el niño haciendo ruiditos graciosos, antes de subirse, agarrándose a la barandilla, para aceptar el abrazo de una novia orgullosa.

-Eres la mejor – cogió el rostro de Clarke, que aún mantenía a Aden en brazos, y la besó con dulzura y pasión. Un beso de esos llenos de palabras que Lexa era demasiado tímida para decir, pero que Clarke comprendía tan bien.

Lexa y Clarke estaban tan sumidas en su beso que tardaron en comprender que los vítores y silbidos de todo el estadio se debían a que estaban saliendo en la Kiss Cam.

-Muero de amor – canturreó Octavia junto a Raven, con sus camisetas con el lema "Team Clarke" y sus gorras "Team Clexa" expuestas con orgullo. Ontari hizo un par de sonidos cochinos al ver a su mejor amiga sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Muero de vergüenza – se lamentó Lexa, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de su novia mientras Clarke reía viendo el entusiasmo de la gente.

Sin duda, su apasionado beso estaría bastante tiempo en el Top 3 de cotilleos entre periodistas chismosos y fans morbosos, porque ambas llevaban siendo "la pareja del año" desde hacía cinco años, porque uno de los directores más famosos del momento quería llevar su historia a la gran pantalla, y porque era más que evidente que nada podía separarlas.

Antes de levantar el trofeo delante de su afición y su familia, Clarke hurgó en su mochila para coger el papel que siempre llevaba encima desde que lo había encontrado.

Nunca le había convencido del todo la confianza que Lexa tenía en el destino y el horóscopo, hasta que encontró aquel periódico del día que quedó en coma. Lo recortó, lo plastificó y, desde entonces, siempre lo llevaba encima.

"Mira dos veces al cruzar y busca siempre el lado bueno de las cosas. Nunca sabes cómo ni dónde puedes encontrar el amor de tu vida".

Aquel había sido su consejo del horóscopo el día que quedó en coma. Y Clarke nunca creyó que pudiera acertar tanto. Porque hacía siete años creyó perderlo todo, y ahora tenía todo y más de lo que pudo soñar con tener.

Por eso, cuando levantó el trofeo de la Liga, lo hizo con aquel trozo de papel en una mano y su vista clavada en una orgullosa y sonriente Lexa, escuchando los gritos de emoción y su propio corazón latir por la chica que quería.

Adiós al silencio para siempre.

FIN.


End file.
